Where Angels Fear to Tread
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: WIP! Gohan and Videl, married and in college, are in a family care class. When a assignment throws the class into mayhem, the duo are stuck with a chibi Nightcrawler from X Men Evolution. Can they teach Kurt that beauty is inside, not out?
1. The Assignment

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 1  
The Assignment  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or X-Men Evolution. If I was, well, I'd probably be a guy. And, since I'm not…I'm sure you can figure it out.  
  
Gohan looked at the clock and grinned. It was Friday and his final college class was almost over. Skills for Living. He and Videl had signed up for the class when they learned that the two people with the highest score in the class got a full scholarship to the college. The two were partners in the class, that involved cooking, sewing, and other miscellaneous things involved in caring for a home. Gohan gave a short yawn and glanced at his wife of six months, Videl. She was grinning. Some of this stuff she already knew and some she just found amusing. Like punishment for keeping your children in line, that also usually worked for husbands as well, but she wasn't paying attention. She was taking a leaf from Chichi's book instead and using the trusty frying pan.  
  
The teacher looked at the group and smiled. "I hope you remember your projects!" She told them cheerfully. "You and your partner have six months in which you will act as a family. And this year, the Satan City Orphanage has graciously offered us the loan of it's children so you get the same experience as you do with a REAL family!"  
  
Gohan sighed and banged his head down on the desk. There were only a few married couples in the room, him and Videl included. The blonde girl next to him gave a squeak of delight. "Oh, I can't wait! Isn't this EXCITING, Sharpie?"  
  
The so called Sharpie gave her a strange look. "Grand Erasa." He muttered sarcastically. "It's wonderful. And my name is Sharpner."  
  
"Like she's actually going to call you that." Videl snorted. The four of them had been friends since high school.  
  
"Hey, I might get lucky!" He protested, flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, right." Gohan laughed. Erasa and Sharpner were going out, and had been for almost a year, although Sharpner had recently asked Erasa to marry him.  
  
"Are you four listening?" The teacher broke in. "I was telling the class that Dr. Briefs has donated buildings for each of you to stay in. It will be like living in apartments. Each one takes up one floor of the building. A bedroom for each of you and one for the child you'll be taking care of, a den, a kitchen, and a dining room. You will have tomorrow and Sunday to move in and you'll have Monday and Tuesday off of school to pick out your child and get them moved in."  
  
The students cheered. "And if you don't pick a child, you'll automatically fail. Once a week, someone will drop by to see how you're doing. We won't expect it to be perfect, but pretty close." The teacher added as an after thought. "Here are you're apartment numbers, the budget you'll get to spend each month, which doesn't include extra jobs you may have, and the address to the orphanage."  
  
The bell rang and the teacher smiled. "Class dismissed. I'll see you Wednesday."  
  
Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner raced from the stuffy classroom and grinned. "This is going to be fun. And you two will already be good at it!" Erasa sounded like a very squeaky clarinet in her happiness.  
  
Gohan winced at her voice and nodded. "Well, at least we'll have plenty of money." He pointed out. Gohan was currently working at Capsule Corporation and Videl had a job at her Father's gym.  
  
"True. That's good seeing how you eat." She grinned.  
  
"But I can fish." He protested, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Gohan, someone is going to notice you flying over the city with a twenty foot flounder flung over your shoulder." Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, so I can't fish." He gave a sheepish laugh. Let's check out this place we'll be staying in."  
  
"Sounds good to me." She agreed. "Let's do it!" The two crossed the campus and found the buildings quite easily. They entered the first, as that's' where their apartment was located and slowly began to wander up floors.  
  
"What do you want to bet it's the last one?" Gohan asked with a laugh.  
  
"Not much. I already know it is." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" He gave her a blank look.  
  
"It says so right here." She pointed to the sign that told where each apartment was at in the building.  
  
"So it does!" He rubbed the back of his head as all Son men are wont to do when embarrassed. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I like our little house in the boonies better. No one but your parents and brother to bother us. Unless Trunks is there." She kicked the door to the apartment open.  
  
"Then it's a little pile of splinters in the boonies." Gohan added, following his wife into the apartment.  
  
"True. Hey, look! They gave a way onto the roof!" She grinned. "Now we've got a patio!"  
  
"Dear, it says they did that for your jet copter." He pointed to a little note at the bottom of the paper that had been covered by her thumb.  
  
"Why didn't we see that before? It would have made out lives so much easier." She sighed. "My luck."  
  
They began to explore the apartment (which was only slightly smaller than their entire house) and gaped in awe. The rooms were all white, of course, but they were allowed to paint them as desired. The carpet was a soft shag carpet, in a beige except the kitchen which was tiled. The laundry room was just a washer and dryer in a closet off of the main room.  
  
"I kinda of like it…in a cozy sort of way. But the woods is still my home." Gohan shrugged. "We also need furniture." It was, of course, unfurnished.  
  
"Well, the paper says that you can provide you own or rent it for the project. It's like starting out and buying stuff."  
  
"We'll use our own. And if we run out of that, Bulma has plenty." Gohan gave a small laugh.  
  
"Gohan, Bulma has a house so big she's never even SEEN half of it!" Videl cracked up. "I doubt SHE even knows what she has!"  
  
"True. So true. Let's get this done. I have homework I need to do." He rolled his eyes. And if we've got to get a kid, we won't have time to do it Monday or Tuesday."  
  
"Right." The two took off towards their home, twenty minutes away.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It took the two the rest of Friday and most of Saturday to get everything done and moved in. Including painting. The spare room was turned into a workroom so they would have a place to study. The whole apartment looked pretty nice, they could get things as needed from home, such as cloths, so they didn't even have to pack, really. The only room left undecorated was the room that the child staying with them would sleep in. They'd let him do that.  
  
"Hey, Gohan?" Videl was cooking Saturday evening for supper when something occurred to her. "How old are we going to get this kid?"  
  
"Not a baby." He said immediately. "I refuse to take care of a baby."  
  
"Well, I was thinking, what if we got a kid about your brother's age? Then he'd have someone to play with when we visited your home." She suggested. "And they would be passed that annoying little brat stage."  
  
"I like that idea. All right, sure. Let's do that." He grinned. "We've got to enroll them in school, then as well."  
  
"I know, but that's okay. We can send him or her to school with Trunks and Goten and then Bulma could watch them afterwards. No baby-sitter." She grinned.  
  
"That idea I like." Gohan agreed. "Can we eat now? I'm starved."  
  
"No. It's not quite done and you need to wash up." She eyed him with a look of disgust. He'd finished painting and moving everything while she'd changed out of the grimy paint-splattered sweat pants and tee shirt she'd been wearing. Gohan was in something similar, Black sweat pants and a loose black muscle shirt. And both were covered in paint. Smudges of it were covering his hands and face as well. His tail was curled around his waist, the thing had returned one day to all the Saiya-Jins and Demi Siaya-Jins and because there was no moon they decided to keep them, and it too was covered in paint. His black hair, which fell a hand-span past his shoulders was tied back in a pony-tail and also bore paint-splatters.  
  
"Now, go clean up. Or I'll get IT." She threatened.  
  
Gohan winced. "Frying pan threats. Sheesh. I didn't think I was THAT messy!"  
  
"Have you seen yourself?!" Videl almost yelled. "Go get cleaned up!" Gohan dashed from the room as though his tail was on fire.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Monday rolled around, the two felt it only came for their doom. How could they go pick a child out and be like, "Hey, you're going to live with six months. Hope you don't mind!" And what if they messed up and scared the kid for life or something? Gohan wondered if this was how his mother always felt. He hoped not. When the alarm went off he buried his head in his pillow, a very unusual gesture for the Demi Saiya-Jin. He was actually a very energetic morning person. He was a very energetic person in general. Unless it was two am and he hadn't had sleep in three days and skipped food for two. Then he was just really cranky.  
  
Videl woke up when he shifted to blast the alarm clock. That alone told her something was wrong. He hated leaving scorch marks on the walls. "Gohan?" She said, not moving. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to blast the alarm clock. What do you think?" He asked, voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Leaving scorch marks on the walls. What's wrong?" She scowled at him, seeming to dare him to actually blast the clock.  
  
When he realized he was fighting a loosing battle with his wife to go back to sleep, he slowly rolled over to face her. "What if we mess up, huh? Then what are we going to do? This kid may be scared for life with us! And how are we going to explain my tail? And my appetite?"  
  
"We'll burn that bridge when we get there." She replied, then blinked. She sounded like Vegita; oh the horror!  
  
"Right." The two got up and got ready to go. They had opted to wear nicer clothes than normal, Videl in a pair of black jeans and a baby blue tee-shirt, Gohan in Khaki pants and a black tee-shirt.  
  
"Breakfast, first?" Gohan begged. Videl laughed.  
  
"Sure, love. Why not? I'll make a quick breakfast. We get cereal this morning." She grinned and he laughed.  
  
"Can we at least have toast?" He whined mockingly. "Or do you not know how to cook it?"  
  
"I can, but you can't." she chuckled.  
  
"I can and I'll prove it!" He said proudly. Then he paused. "That a ruse to get me to make my own wasn't it."  
  
"Of course." She raised an eyebrow. "What else would it have been?"   
Gohan made a face and went to get breakfast. He was hungry and hungry Saiya-Jins shouldn't be kept from food.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"All right." The snotty caretaker looked at the two haughtily. "How old do you want it?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking somewhere between seven and nine." Videl replied, stepping closer to Gohan. She was nervous talking to this woman. Mostly because the woman was rather rude.  
  
"Of course. Third room on the left." The woman replied in her rather nasal voice.  
  
"Right...Thank you." The two bowed and walked out. The woman made a face.  
  
"I hope they don't see that kid…" She murmured as they left. The two teens having other things on their minds did not hear her. What were these children going to be like? Would any of them like the duo? We're they going to make a serious mistake? The halted in front of the door and both took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's do this." Gohan bit his lip and Videl nodded. He put his hand on the knob and swung the heavy door open.  
  
The children inside the room began to show off, except for one in the back that lay curled up on his bed. Videl and Gohan glanced at each other and slowly made their way through the room, towards the lone child. Because of his Saiya-Jin senses, Gohan could see the boy was crying and telepathically pointed it out to Videl through the bond the two shared.  
One of the other children stopped in front of the two. "You don't want to see him. He's a demon." They told the two adults.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He looks weird and he talks funny and he's evil!" The child shouted. Gohan raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when I talk to him." He replied sidestepping past the child. The child made a face and walked away. Gohan approached the kid's bed and heard, as he thought he would, sniffing noises. The boy was crying.  
  
"Hey, kid. What's the matter?" He asked, sitting down. The boy turned around to face him and Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. The kid had short indigo fur covering his body, blue-black hair, and yellow cat-like eyes. Odd three fingered hands and a feet combined with the devil looking tail finished the ensemble, making him look very demon-like.  
  
The boy recoiled at Gohan's look of surprise and turned back around. "So, kid, what's wrong?" He asked again. He wasn't scared but he was surprised. It was little wonder the kids teased him.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" The boy stuttered out. He had a hint of an accent leading Gohan to believe he wasn't originally from around there.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He raised an eyebrow and called Videl over telepathically.  
  
"No one ever talks to me. Because I look funny." The boy told him. Gohan and Videl exchanged looks. It looked like they found the kid they were going to take home. He needed friends and a family and they could help with that.  
  
"What's your name, kid? And how old are you?" Videl sat down by Gohan.  
  
"I'm called Kurt and I'm seven." He looked at them. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you know the class project that's happening?" Gohan asked. At Kurt's nod, he continued, "Well, we'd be honored if you would stay with us."  
  
"Really? I would love to! No one ever asked me before…but no one talked to me either." His tone was sad.  
  
"Well, let's get out of this place, then!" Gohan grinned. "We need to get you home. I'm Gohan, by the way, and that's Videl, my wife."  
  
"Hello Gohan-san, Videl-san." He smiled as they walked from the room.  
  
"You don't have to call us that." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to call you?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Gohan said.  
  
"Can I call you Tousan?" He asked very hesitantly.  
  
"You bet. And Videl's your new Kassan." Gohan picked up Kurt and put the boy on his shoulders. "And it looks like I have a new musuko." Kurt giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yup!"  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was late when they finally collapsed into bed that night, all three of them very tired form the long day. Gohan and Videl fell asleep almost instantly, but Kurt did not. He was thinking about how wonderful it had been to be around the two. Gohan's naïveté was kind of funny and Videl had been really silly that day. But when someone had called him a demon child at the hardware store they stopped at to get paint that day, they had defended him, even called him their son. He liked feeling as though he were loved and appreciated. Gohan had even let Kurt help him paint.  
  
It was with those thoughts that the small boy drifted off to sleep.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kuso!" Gohan woke to the sun realizing how late it was. He and Videl were running very late. They were supposed to enroll Kurt in Orange Star elementary school today.  
  
"Son Gohan!" Videl snapped. "Don't you dare that kind of language when Kurt is around!"  
  
"Gomen, Videl, but did you see the time? Kurt is supposed to be at school in thirty minutes!" He replied sheepishly. "We overslept."  
  
"Oh dear. Kurt? Get up honey!" Videl went to the door of his room.  
  
"I'm awake. Are you upset you are going to be late because of me?" He winced.  
  
"Of course not." Gohan peered in over Videl's shoulder.  
  
"I was just surprised it was so late. But we do need to hurry." He replied, giving the boy a quick smile before running back to his own room to get dressed, Videl following close behind.  
  
Kurt gave a small frown. Maybe this school would be different. Maybe he'd get some friends here, people who didn't mind that he looked different than they did. Maybe. With those happy thoughts, Kurt quickly got ready to go. They walked out the door fifteen minutes later.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"How old is he?" The woman at the front desk asked, after being told he was a child not a demon there to terrorize or hurt anyone. Gohan had rolled his eyes at her fear, he could have blasted them to H.F.I.L. and back and they'd never have thought it was him. Videl was also having the same thoughts, but in a more violent manner. Only more violent because the deaths would have been a little more drawn out and painful.  
  
"He's seven. In the second grade." Videl snapped.  
  
"It's third, Kassan. I studied because no one ever wanted to do anything with me." He blushed. Gohan grinned.  
  
"You'll be in the same grade as my younger brother, then. Can you put him into Setsuna-sensei's class?" Gohan grinned.  
  
"I suppose." The secretary shrugged. "I don't see why not. Follow me, then, Kurt."  
  
Reluctantly Kurt parted with Gohan and Videl, who gave an encouraging smile, and followed the teacher down the hallway to his classroom. The woman he was with knocked on the door before entering and the teacher gave a surprised look. It was almost lunch and she had ended the morning's lesson.  
  
"Hello, Setsuna-san." The secretary smiled. The young woman smiled in reply.  
  
"How may I help you, Akai-san?" She asked. She was fairly pretty, with long black hair and smiling brown eyes.  
  
"I have a new student for you." Akai replied. "He's new to this school system, and a grade above what he ought to be. He's one of the kids used in the college's program."  
  
"Ah. Well, all right, then. You can leave him, I don't mind a bit. I just need to introduce him to the kids." Setsuna nodded, gesturing to the door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then." Akai smiled, leaving Kurt and walking away.  
Setsuna turned to Kurt. "I'll be your teacher this year. What's your name, huh?"  
  
"I'm Kurt, Setsuna-sensei. It's nice to meet you." He bowed.  
  
"And it's nice to meet you. Let me get the attention of the class and I'll introduce you, okay?" She had the dignity not to show that she was appalled by his looks. In fact, he seemed like a nice child. She got the classes attention and pulled Kurt to the front of the room.  
  
"Class, this is Kurt. He's going to be in our class for the rest of the year." She smiled.  
  
"He doesn't look like any human I've ever seen!" One boy with spiky black hair called.  
  
"Son Goten! You be nice to him!" Setsuna admonished.  
  
Goten giggled. "I didn't mean anything by it! I just thought he looked different! It's not bad different, just different!" Setsuna blinked. Typical Goten. Never made any sense.  
  
"Well, I think it's a bad different!" A boy drawled from the back of the room.  
  
"Well, you a jerk and we don't care what you think!" Goten shouted in reply. "Hey, Kurt! Come sit by me, kay? You can eat lunch with me too! And meet Trunks! He's in the fourth grade, but he has our lunch and recess! Both of them!" Goten was at the front of the room now and dragging Kurt back towards his seat.  
  
Kurt blinked at the boy's sudden mood swing. First it had seemed like he didn't like him, then he stuck up for him and NOW he was acting like Kurt's best friend. Something had to be up.  
  
"I'm not going to let you copy me just because you're nice to me." Kurt informed him.  
  
"I don't wanna copy your stuff. That's what Trunks is for." Goten laughed.  
  
"Well, then, why are you being nice?" Kurt gave the energetic boy a confused look.  
  
"Because you looked lonely and my Otousan and my Oniisan say that I need to be nice to people." Goten smiled. "So, are you going to sit by me or not?"  
  
"Sure. Who's your Otousan and Oniisan? They sound nice!" Kurt finally asked.  
  
"My Otousan is Son Goku and my Oniisan is Son Gohan." Goten told the boy. Kurt blinked in surprise.  
  
"Really? I'm staying with a Son Gohan and his wife Videl. Is that your brother?" Kurt said.  
  
"Uh huh. I guess you're the kid staying with him for the project? That's sooo cool! You know, I'm technically your Ojisan? Isn't that weird?" Goten tended to babble as Kurt soon discovered. "Did you know that…oops…he said not to tell. He wants to do it himself if he hasn't already. Gomen."  
  
"Right…" Kurt gave the boy a weird look. The bell rang and Goten grinned.  
  
"LUNCH TIME SENSEI!!!" He shouted, racing to the classroom door. The teacher sighed. That kid had WAY to much energy.  
  
Kurt gulped. He hoped this Trunks kid was as nice as Goten.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I hope you liked and PLEASE Review!!!!! PLEASE!!! I like feed-back. It helps me write and fix stuff. So, feedback, please! And, flames will be used for s'mores. Thanks bunches!  
Ja ne!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	2. Enter Trunks

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 2  
Enter Trunks  
  
Disclaimer: I already said this once. I don't own! Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Kurt had lagged behind on his way to the lunch room so that he would be almost the last person to enter. The school he was in was large and crowded, nothing like he was used to. Not at all. The boy gulped and slowly pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. The first thing he noticed was how packed it was. And the fact that when someone glanced at him, they got silent. Kurt paled. There was no way he could do this.  
  
"Kurt! Hey Kurt! Over here!" Goten yelled energetically. Kurt blushed slightly at the attention and slowly made his way towards Goten. He sat down next to the boy silently noticing the only other child not looking at him like he was a freak. He had lavender hair in a bowl cut and ice blue eyes. His face also held a scowl.  
  
"Um…Hi. I'm Kurt." He gulped.  
  
"I noticed. Especially with the baka next to me yelling your name to high heaven." The boy replied dryly. "I'm Briefs Trunks."  
  
"You're the son of the owner to Capsule Corp.?" Kurt gaped. "Wow! Sugoi!"  
  
"Yeah. This is my best friend!" Goten laughed. He seemed to do that a lot. As though he didn't care he was hanging around a freak.  
  
"Hi." Kurt shifted uncomfortable. "I'm staying with his Oniisan."  
  
"Oh! So your the kid stuck with Gohan! Dende I'm so sorry." Trunks snorted. "Is he going to let you train, or has his mama's boy nature totally taken over?"  
  
"Train?" Kurt asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Train, you know, fight." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"I…don't know how." Kurt admitted.  
  
"How can you not know how?" Trunks demanded incredulously.  
  
"No one ever taught me." Kurt felt stupid.  
  
"We can teach you. And don't say stuff like that about my Oniisan, bakayaro. He's way cooler that you." Goten made a face.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be any good at it. But you can try to teach me. I'm not much good at anything." Kurt told them. "At least, that's what everyone says."  
  
"You gotta be real smart if you skipped a grade!" Goten pointed out, happily. "And that's good because now your my friend, but you gotta be good at school."  
  
"I guess so. But they always told me I'm stupid and no good." His tail flicked behind him like an annoyed cat.  
  
"Really? Well, that just shows how stupid they are." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Feh. Baka humans."  
  
"Trunks-kun! Member what Bulma-san said about being mean? You better be nice to Kurt or he'll tell Gohan and Gohan'll tell Bulma-san." Goten reminded him.  
  
"I forgot. Oh well." Trunks snorted. Kurt gulped.  
  
"Is he always like that?" he whispered to Goten.  
  
"Yeah. Don't mind him. He's actually being nice to you." Goten smiled.  
  
"This is nice? What's mean?" Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"He's blasts you to H.F.I.L. in some way or another." Goten shrugged.  
  
"You know me so well." Trunks snorted. "Let's go outside. That lunch lady keeps giving me those terrified looks again."  
  
"You did threaten to kill her again yesterday, Trunks." Goten pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that one." He frowned. "But that was yesterday."  
Kurt gulped. Did they always do that? He hoped not. Poor Kurt didn't think he'd be able to handle it if he did. The two boys, having eaten (enough to feed an army for a year, Kurt noted in awe) stood up and walked from the room. Kurt watched them leave feeling more out of place than before. He didn't fit in here, he never would.  
  
"Hey, freak. Gimmie your lunch." The boy next to him snapped, noticing Trunks and Goten's absence.  
  
"No!" Kurt said, sliding away. "You have your own!"  
  
"I ate it, and I'm still hungry. So gimmie yours." The boy insisted. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"And what if I don't?" He challenged.  
  
"I beat ya up and take it." The other boy snapped.  
  
Kurt gulped. "You can't have it. It's mine." Rule one at the orphanage. Don't give up what's yours without a fight. Every one will walk on you if you do.  
  
The child lashed out, punching Kurt in the face and sending him flying backwards. He might have stayed on his feet, but he tripped over his tail and fell back…right into Goten.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Why didn't you come with us…" He trailed off when he saw the blood on Kurt's face. "Who did that to you?"  
  
"I fell down." Kurt replied, shaking.  
  
"No you didn't. You aren't clumsy. Who did it?" Goten half-growled.  
  
"You don't get black eyes from hitting the floor." Trunks added shortly. Kurt blinked. Most people couldn't see that through his fur. "Who hit you?"  
  
"He did." Kurt said softly, pointing to the kid. He was ashamed. Trunks or Goten would probably go get a teacher and he'd be labeled a tattletale the rest of the year.  
  
"Oy, you!" Trunks tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" The boy turned and his eyes widened. "May I help you, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah. You can start by giving me an explanation on why you hit my friend, there." He said.  
  
"I-he pushed me!" The kid gulped.  
  
"No! You stole my lunch!" Kurt protested. Trunks' scowl deepened.  
  
"The truth, ingrate." Trunks said calmly.  
  
"I-I-I did it because…he said he didn't want it then tried to take it back!" The boy cowered.  
  
"Not true! You demanded it!" Kurt snapped. The kid could at least tell the truth.  
  
Trunks' growled. "Pathetic. You beat up on the new kid, but when someone bigger and stronger walks over, you act like it never happened."  
So saying, he grabbed Kurt's lunch and walked off. He handed the bag to Kurt as soon as he reached him. Kurt looked at his feet, ashamed. "I…thanks. I tried to do something, but I'm weak. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"That's okay. No one ever taught you!" Goten drug him out to the playground, Trunks following close behind. When they got out there, he forced Kurt to sit down and calmly examined his face.  
  
"Gohan'll teach you to fight if you ask, I bet. You shouldn't be beat up on just 'cause you're different." Goten, now finish with his examination of Kurt's injuries, added, "You should be okay, but he gave you a black eye. Your nose isn't broken, only bloody. And the split lip isn't too bad."  
  
"Ah…Thanks. You know, you're the first person who didn't care about my looks." Kurt smiled. "It's kinda nice not having someone screaming about me being a demon when they first saw me."  
  
"Demon? Naw. But if you saw some of the things we did…well, you wouldn't think you looked all that strange either." Goten grinned.  
  
"I don't understand." Kurt blinked.  
  
"Ask my Niisan. He'll explain it." Goten smiled.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Well? Now what?" Gohan asked his wife as they left Orange Star Elementary school.  
  
"Um…We could go get the stuff to do his room. Do you remember what he said he wanted?" Videl said, brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"He told me he wanted sky colored walls and he hoped he could collect posters of super heroes. He also told me he like the Great Saiya-Man 1 and 2." Gohan said.  
  
"I remember. We have some posters of the past Tenkaichi Bodouki if you want to put some of those up. Bulma got a couple that he'd like, I'm sure. And we have those ones with Vegita in them…" She giggled helplessly.  
Gohan, remembering the look on Vegita's face when he saw the posters also began to laugh. He had been murderous, especially when he saw one particular picture, because it had him talking to Goku. The only thing that prevented him from trying to kill the picture taker was that it had been Bulma and she threatened him with the couch.  
  
"I like that idea!" He grinned. "Let's go! I'm sure we can get done before he gets home and surprise him!" The two jumped calmly into the air and flew off, Gohan faster than Videl but trying his best not to break the sound barrier. He did very well. Only broke it once.  
  
The two had fun re-doing the room, and the change was much needed. Gohan smiled at his handy-work and glanced at the clock. Just enough time for him to get a quick shower before he had to work. He was on as the Great Saiyaman that day, Videl was working. He worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Part time on Fridays, while Videl worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday mornings (only on Saturdays every other week, though). Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'll get Kurt today." He called to his wife as he ran out the door. "Since we didn't tell him what to do after school!"  
  
"Thanks, honey." She changed into her gi and followed him quickly out. "I can't wait to see his reaction! And there's school tomorrow, remember!"  
  
"I know! I'll see if I can get tomorrow evening off and we can spend some time together." He smiled, kissed her cheek and the two parted ways. "Love you!"  
  
"Love you too!" She yelled in reply, and smiled.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kurt glanced at the clock. Only ten more minutes until school was over. Goten made a face at the clock. It was pretty obvious he wanted school to end then. Nine more minutes…eight…seven…six…Kurt scowled. He wanted time to speed up…five…why couldn't the clock go faster?…four…he could handle four minutes…three…hurry up you stupid bell!…two…one…zero! The bell rang shrilly signaling that school was over for the day. Goten let out a whoop and raced for the door, Kurt close on his heels. Goten, of course, wasn't at full power but despite the fact that he was trying hard to keep it in check, he was barely visible to the human eye.  
Kurt wasn't to sure what to do now, Gohan hadn't told him. With a little trepidation, he walked outside to wait. Goten seemed to know what was happening, and so did Trunks. Kurt blinked. When had Trunks showed up? And how could he find Goten in the mess? The two grinned. "GOHAN!" They threw themselves towards a figure sitting by the porch.  
  
The figure let out a surprised cry and fell backwards. "ACK! Hey! I know I told Bulma I'd take you to her place, but you need to move! Don't start fighting HERE! Where's Kurt?"  
  
Kurt walked slowly towards the figure and laughed. Trunks and Goten were sitting on Gohan's stomach and trying to pummel him. None of their hits were getting through and Gohan, tired of blocking, calmly got to his feet knocking both boys to the ground. "I'm right here." Kurt almost couldn't speak through his laughter.  
  
"Ah. Good! I'm taking you with these monsters to meet Bulma. You'll stay at her house until five every weekday. It that all right?" Gohan turned to regard the demon-like child.  
  
"Sure…will she scream when she sees me? Or is she like these two? Nothing seems to bother them." He said. He didn't like it when people screamed.  
  
"No, she won't scream. But watch out for her husband. He's a bit…temperamental." Gohan pulled out a capsule car. "Hop in!"  
  
The car ride to Capsule Corp. was fairly uneventful, until Gohan asked about the split lip and black eye Kurt now sported. The boy looked down in shame. "I got in a fight. I didn't start it, and I almost lost. Someone tried to steal my lunch. Trunks and Goten stopped him."  
  
"Hm…I see. Well, I'm not mad at you, but that is a little annoying. Do you want Videl and I to teach you martial arts so that doesn't happen again?" He smiled at the boy.  
  
"Would you do that? For me?" Kurt was in shock. No one ever did anything for him. Until now.  
  
"Of course I would!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's not right for people to beat up on you. No matter the reason especially if they know you can't fight back! So, I'll teach you defense…but only on one condition."  
  
"What?" Kurt was suspicious.  
  
"That you DO use it for self-defense and to defend others that can't defend themselves." He looked carefully at the boy.  
  
"Okay! That's why I wanted to learn it. People keep stepping on me. And it hurts to get stepped on." He grinned. The other three smiled.  
  
"We're here!" The four piled out of the car. Kurt gaped at the huge building before him.  
  
"It's HUGE!" He gasped out in an awe-filled voice. "It's so big, every kid at our orphanage could have their own room and there'd still be space left!"  
  
"Maybe not that big. Come on." Gohan entered the building, Trunks and Goten following behind looking bored, Kurt, feeling uncomfortable, entering last.  
  
"Hi you guys! Her eyes settled on Kurt, noting his un-human features.   
"Hey, Gohan? Who's the kid?"  
  
"Oh, that's the boy Videl and I have for our project. Kurt. Kurt, this is Bulma."  
  
"Konichiwa, Bulma-san. It's nice to meet you." Kurt gazed at the floor, feeling shy.  
  
"And he's so polite! What a sweetie! I've got a snack for you guys. It's in the kitchen…" The three demi Saiya-Jins were no longer in sight. Bulma groaned and looked at the only person left, Kurt.  
  
"The kitchen's this way. Don't mind them. They always do this at the mention of food." She rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Baka Saiya-Jins," and lead Kurt to the kitchen where the three were pigging out.  
  
"Gohan? Don't you have work?" The man looked up at her, mouth bulging, and nodded. "If that's the case, you should probably DO your work, you think?" She raised an eyebrow. Gohan nodded again and swallowed.  
  
"Thanks for the food, Bulma-san! See you at five!" He raced out the door. Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"So, how was your guys' day?" She smiled at the trio.  
  
"Boring! I don't know why I have to go learn stuff I already know!" Trunks said with a yawn.  
  
"You need people skills, Trunks." She reminded him. "Spend more time with Goten and be nicer. Maybe I'll let you stay home."  
  
"It's not going to happen, is it." It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.  
  
"Right in one. Goten?"  
  
"I hate sitting still that long. But it's better than mom. When was dad coming?"  
  
"With Vegita. They'll be here in about an hour." Bulma grabbed a cookie before the boys could eat them all. "What about you, ah…Kurt?"  
  
"It was okay. Goten and Trunks were the only people that didn't start talking about my appearance." He smiled.  
  
"Really? That's nice. What grade are you in?"  
  
"Third. I skipped last year. I'm only seven."  
  
"I did something like that…" Bulma said.  
  
"Really? Did every one make fun of you?" He asked.  
  
"No…they did once, and then learned that's not the best idea." She laughed.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Did you have a frying pan?"  
  
"No, that was courtesy of Chichi when she learned about you and Vegita." Bulma smirked. "I really love that thing. Now, if your done, why don't you three go play, or spar or something?"  
  
"Can't. Kurt doesn't know how." Trunks told his mother, with a sigh. "But Gohan's going to teach him."  
  
"Good. Scram, brats." She grinned. There was no malice in her words. She was teasing.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The three played quietly for about an hour when Goku appeared in front of them, Vegita just behind, ready to collapse. Not that he would admit that, of course. Kurt's eyes widened. "What happened to HIM?"  
  
"It looks like he got in the way of one of Tousan's Kamehame blasts." Goten grinned. Trunks nodded.  
  
"They always come back here looking like one of them is going to die." Both of the other boys didn't think a thing of it.  
  
"They do? Gosh…" Kurt trailed off. "That's not good, is it?"  
  
"Depends. We get stronger after near death experiences…don't ask." Trunks added when Kurt opened his mouth. "If you really want to know, ask Gohan."  
  
"Why do you keep asking me to ask Tousan?" Kurt demanded.  
  
"You're calling Gohan Tousan? Hm…Well, we keep telling you to ask him because he's better at explaining stuff like that. Goten will just confuse the H.F.I.L. out of you and I will probably do it this scientific manner that no one but me'll understand."  
  
"Oh." Kurt nodded. "I see."  
  
"Goten? Chichi's gonna kill us if we don't get home soon. Come on, buddy." Goku poked his head in the door.  
  
"Oh. Okay! Is Vegita-san mad at you again?" Goten grinned.  
  
"Something like that…or he would be if he wasn't out cold." Goku held out his hand. "We've got to leave."  
  
"Kay!" the mini-Goku look-alike put his hand in his father's. Goku touched two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Kurt blinked.  
"I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head already knowing what Trunks would tell him. Gohan had a lot of explaining to do.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I'm posting this one here too, so, Hope you liek! Depending on how well these go over, I might post more, I might not. I DO have more written, and if you want to read it, better review! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Reviews, Please! And, as always, flames are for s'mores!  
Ja ne!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	3. Crash and Burn

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 3  
Crash and Burn  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own this, I'm not even going to allow that thought the dignaty of an answer. The disclamer's in chapter one.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers and most especially Ren-Chan and Kyllir who listened to my whining and gave me ideas to get this story started…Though at times I think it's mopre trouble than it's worth. ^_^ J/K. It's fun.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Kurt was just sitting on the couch watching television when Gohan arrived at five o'clock to pick him up. "Hi tousan!" He chirruped as Trunks said,   
"Hi baka!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Hi Kurt. Hi Trunks Vegita Briefs."  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks whined. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Trunks," Gohan whined back, "don't call me that."  
  
"Shut up." Trunks pouted.  
  
Gohan grinned at turned to Kurt. "Ready to go? Videl is probably waiting for us."  
  
"Sure! Trunks and Goten told me a bunch of stuff that they told me to ask you about!" Kurt grinned and Gohan blanched.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Gohan forced a smiled.  
  
"Um…nothing much…" Kurt paled. Was Gohan going to hit him? Whenever the lady at the orphanage looked like that, she hit them.  
  
"Oh, well, okay…you can ask me at supper, okay?" Gohan smiled and held out his hand. Kurt winced when he saw Gohan stretching out his hand, but smiled when it became obvious that it was there for Kurt to take.  
  
"Okay! I'm hungry!" He giggled.  
  
"Me too." Gohan agreed, pulling out his capsule car. "I just hope she doesn't have the frying pan…"  
  
"What's a frying pan got to do with anything?" Kurt wondered aloud.  
  
Gohan shuddered. "I don't even want to talk about it."  
  
"Is it that bad?" His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Only when I get hit with it." Gohan replied absently.  
  
"She hits you with a frying pan?!" Kurt gulped. "Will she hit ME with a frying pan?"  
  
"No. Only I have THAT honor." Gohan made a face and rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit earlier that day and winced at the thought.  
  
"Whew!" Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank kami!"  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt watched in awe as Gohan packed away more food than Trunks and Goten had eaten combined at lunch that day. He wasn't messy, but he wasn't neat either, his chopsticks clacking together with startling speed. Videl ate less than Gohan, more human like and a more human amount. Kurt frowned. Where on earth did Gohan put it all? There was no way it was his stomach. No possible way.  
  
Gohan smiled and put his chopsticks down, sighing. "That was GREAT, Videl!" He grinned and Videl laughed.  
  
"Like you even tasted that." She teased. "You swallowed everything whole!"  
  
"Not everything!" Gohan protested. "Only the stuff small enough to fit in my mouth!" Videl raised an eyebrow and made no comment. Chances were, Gohan had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
The tall Demi Saiya-Jin stood and stretched. "I'm changing and going onto the roof to train for a bit. Are you coming?"  
  
Videl nodded and Kurt grinned. "When are you going to start teaching me that stuff?" He asked eagerly. "I can't wait to learn!"  
  
Videl gave Gohan a blank look. "Learn what?"  
  
"He got beaten up at school today so I told him I'd teach him self-defense." Gohan explained while leaving. "And we'll start tomorrow. You just watch me tonight and see if you get anything from it, okay? Besides, tomorrow night we can go get you a gi or two to wear during training."  
  
"That's great!" Kurt bounced happily. "I can't wait!"  
  
"I know how you feel." Videl smiled. "We'll do it tomorrow, though. I think I'll head up to the roof now and cloud watch for awhile. Want to come? Dishes will wait."  
  
"Sure!" Kurt bounded towards the stairs that lead to the roof. He was very agile especially for a child. And fast, for an untrained human, that is. Videl grinned. He might be the next Krillian. "Are you coming, Kassan?"  
  
"I'm right behind you, Kurt." She smiled and hurried to the stairs. Gohan followed moments later. Kurt gasped. The demi Saiya-Jin was dressed in the typical son-style gi, only instead of orange with a blue sash, his was dark blue with a crimson sash. His tail was twisted loosely around his waist.  
  
"Do I get to wear one of those?" The boy gasped in awe.  
  
"Yes. It might be a little different, but you will get to wear one." Gohan grinned and began a warm-up kata. The kata was followed by an intricate and violent dance of rolls, punches, kicks, and blocks. Kurt's eyes grew wide at the sight. Someday, he promised himself, he would be that good. He would be able to do that.  
  
Gohan did a quick back flip that brought him over to where Kurt and Videl were sitting. His wife smiled. "Show off." She told him fondly.  
  
"So what if I am?" Gohan smirked in reply. "What are you going to do about it? Huh? What'cha going to do?"  
  
"Oh! Son Gohan! I'm going to get you!" She giggled and began to chase him around the edge of the roof.  
  
"Yeah, right." He laughed, running from her. She made a face and ran slap-bang into him when he stopped. She would have fallen but his arms twisted around her thin waist. He smirked and tweaked her nose.  
  
"Whose catching who?" He smirked. She smirked in reply and grabbed his tail, lightly so she wouldn't hurt him, but hard enough that he didn't try to get away.  
  
"I caught you." Videl shot him a self-satisfied look. Gohan mock pouted.  
  
"No fair! You've got my tail!" He protested, still mock pouting.  
  
"I know." Videl grinned.  
  
Only one thing in that entire exchange grabbed Kurt's attention. The words, "You've got my tail." He had been trying to block out the sappy conversation, but now he looked up with interest.  
  
"You've got a tail?" He looked at Gohan, yellow eyes wide.  
  
"My whole family does. It's genetic." Gohan shrugged and flicked his tail out of Videl's grasp and wrapping it back around his waist.  
  
"I don't understand." Kurt replied blankly.  
  
"That's okay. You'll get it better on Saturday. Bulma's going to have a get together and EVERYONE is invited."  
  
Videl blanched. "Even Roshi and Oolong?"  
  
"Yeah. Even Roshi and Oolong." Gohan patted her head as she groaned.  
  
"Can't we lock them away somewhere? Just so they'll stop looking at me?"   
She begged. "It doesn't have to be for long. Just somewhere far far away so they can't get here until they die or something. Please?"  
  
"No. Sorry, we can't. Much as I want to…but Vegita'll be there, so I doubt they'll misbehave." Gohan said.  
  
"You'd better be right." Videl shot him a look and Gohan turned a nice shade of white.  
  
"Bulma said she'd make him go. That's all I'm saying." He backed away from her slowly.  
  
"Good. If you're wrong…" She didn't have to finish the threat. He already knew the rest. And he didn't even want to think about it. Ever.  
"Of course, dear. Of course." He backed slowly away. Videl smiled and fell into a fighting stance. Gohan met her challenging look and attacked. Kurt gasped as Videl dodged his first punch, then phased out of his sight. Gohan followed after her. The match was incredibly fast, Kurt couldn't see them but he knew where they were by the noise of flesh on flesh. The boy winced. It seemed to him that it would hurt to take a beating like that. Videl landed hard on the ground beside him, slightly bruised and with a split lip.  
  
"That was fun!" She laughed as Gohan landed lightly next to her.  
  
"It looked like it hurt." Kurt whispered softly.  
  
"Not really. I've had worse. But it's never the same. Gohan went easy on me." Videl admitted.  
  
"Easy?!" Kurt's eyes grew round. "That's what you call easy?!"  
  
"Sure. But I'm ahead of you. He's not going to do that when he teaches you, unlike Piccolo did." She smiled.  
  
"Piccolo did what worked best with me. Instruction and them he beat the crap out of me to prove that I still needed improvement. Not fun, let me tell you." Gohan smiled. "But we won't be doing that. We'll teach you to fight, and have mock spars to help you get better. You won't get beat up as much as Videl here. And she keeps begging me to stop pulling my punches."  
  
Videl laughed. "I hate it when people do that. Not that he listens."  
  
"I listen. Just not when you're goading me in the middle of a fight. Get real. You haven't got a frying pan." Gohan rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled. He like the two of them, so fun! He didn't ever want to go back to the orphanage. Not back to where he'd be hit, told he was stupid, and lazy, and not back to where people didn't want him.  
  
"Bed time for you, musuko." Gohan shooed him towards the door leading into the house. "And Videl should fix her lip." Videl made a face, but the trio trooped inside.  
  
Kurt walked slowly to his room, turned on the light, and blinked in awe. "When did this happen?" The boy gasped.  
  
"Eh?" Gohan blinked. "Oh! Your room! Videl and I did it while you were in school. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's perfect! It's even got a Saiyaman 1 and 2 poster! Where'd you get all this stuff?" He giggled.  
  
"You'd be surprised what we find when we look for it. Into bed with you." Kurt grinned, pulled on his pajamas and hopped into bed.  
  
"Night Tousan. Tell Kassan good night." He murmured sleepily.  
  
"Night Kurt." Gohan smiled and flicked off the light.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He was back in the orphanage, only a few months ago, running down the hall way to get out into the sunlight for recess after what the "home" called lunch. It was later spring, or early summer, and hot. Kurt was sweating through his fur. He hated it. "Hey, demon boy!" Nicholas, a nine year old, yelled. "I thought demons weren't supposed to be in the sun!"  
  
"I'm not a demon!" Kurt yelled back, trying not to cry.  
  
"Yes, you are. You look just like one!" Nicholas snapped.  
  
"I'm not!" Kurt gave up and let the tears stream down his face. Nicholas leapt at him and began to beat him, one of many the older child had given him. Kurt gave a cry of pain and tried to back away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He begged. "I didn't do anything, so leave me alone!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Nicholas snorted. One of the teachers hurried over.  
  
"Nicholas! What are you doing?" She pulled the two apart. The nine year old sniffed.  
  
"He used his powers on me! I didn't mean to do it! He wanted to make it look like it was my fault!" Nicholas cried, sniffing.  
  
"I don't have any powers and I'm not a demon!" Kurt whimpered.  
  
"Right. I bet. And I have a pig's tail." The teacher rolled her eyes. "Come with me, demon-child."  
  
"I didn't do anything! I didn't do any-ahh!" The teacher had just slapped the boy hard across the face. Kurt held his jaw gently in his hand. It wasn't the first time he'd been beaten up on. The teacher hit him again.  
  
"Please, stop." Kurt whimpered, trying to back away. "I'll be good, only stop, please." Another hard slap. "PLEASE!" The teacher began to shake him. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
"Kurt!" A worried voice made him open his eyes, recoiling when he saw a figure bent over him.  
  
"Don't hurt me! I'll be good! Please don't hurt me…" The boy trailed off. It was Gohan. "Tousan?"  
  
"Is he okay?" Videl came into view. Kurt screamed.  
  
"Stay away! Please! Just stay away!" He scooted backwards and huddled into a little ball.  
  
"Kurt?" Gohan lifted him up like he didn't weigh any more than a feather and settled Kurt on his lap. The boy buried his face into Gohan's chest, whimpering in fright. "What's wrong?" Videl had backed away by this point and Gohan gave her a soft smile.  
  
::Why don't you make us all some hot chocolate while I find out what's got him all frightened, huh?:: He said mentally. ::I'm sure it had nothing to do with you, but you may have reminded him of something.::  
  
::Right. I'll do that.:: She nodded, than added aloud, "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate, okay? I'll tell you when it's ready."  
  
"Thanks Videl." Gohan said. There was a double meaning to his words.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled in reply before leaving. Kurt had stopped whimpering by now, but had not paid any mind to the exchange.  
  
His face was still buried in Gohan's chest, small arms wrapped around the demi Siaya-Jin's neck as though he would disappear at any moment. Gohan tightened his grip slightly, just enough to reassure the boy he was still there. Kurt relaxed a bit, feeling safe and wanted for the first time in his life.  
  
"Are you okay, Kurt?" Gohan asked, stroking his hair to calm him down. Kurt was still crying even though he wasn't aware of it. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Hai, Tousan." He whispered.  
  
"You want too tell me about it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kurt paused, then told Gohan what the dream had been. When he reached the part about the teacher hitting him, Gohan's eyes narrowed in anger. Kurt, thinking Gohan was mad at him stopped. "I-I'm sorry I woke you." He whispered. "Are you mad I woke you up?"  
  
"No, I'm mad that woman hit you. She had no right to do such a dishonorable thing." He growled.  
  
"Kassan's not mad I told her to get away, is she?" Kurt sniffed.  
  
"Of course not. Just a little confused. But I think she'll understand." Gohan smiled at Kurt, trying to reassure him. "She went to make us some hot chocolate."  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at her. She just scared me. Will you tell her what happened? I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kurt begged.  
  
"Of course. Let's go see about that hot chocolate, huh?" Gohan stood while still holding Kurt. The boy giggled and nodded.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The two didn't mention the dream the next morning, something Kurt was thankful for. The boy look from Gohan to Videl trying to read their expressions. They didn't appear angry, only a bit more tired than normal. Videl glanced at the clock and groaned. "Kurt! You're going to miss the bus! Gohan, you're first class is starting soon!"  
  
"Shimatta!" Gohan yelped, running into the kitchen. He blew his wife a kiss, grabbed a bit of toast and ran out the door holding it in his teeth. Videl rolled her eyes, but made no comment. Kurt glanced at the door, somewhat confused before realizing he was going to miss the bus. He grabbed his backpack, shot Videl a smile and ran out the door after his Otousan.  
  
Videl cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. That was a little to weird for her tastes. Gohan actually using a DOOR? That's got to be a first. Usually he used the window from the kitchen or their bedroom. Videl nearly laughed at the thought. Who'd have known she'd start thinking that using doors was unusual when you were running late? Not her a few years ago, that's for sure!  
  
The black haired woman rolled her eyes at her foolish notions and went back to get ready for HER first class. She'd have to leave in about ten minutes. She wouldn't see Gohan until lunch, and then she'd miss him until their last class at two.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! Over here! Kurt!" Someone was yelling his name. "Hey! Aren't you talking to me anymore?" Goten bounced into Kurt's range of vision, hyper and completely oblivious to Kurt's sigh. Goten was way to cheerful.  
  
"Leave him alone you baka." That was Trunks. Kurt groaned. Was everyone here to torture him today? He didn't want to talk to anyone.  
Goten, hearing Kurt's groan, sat down next to the demonic-looking boy.   
"What's wrong? You're upset."  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Why?" Kurt lowered his eyes to the ground and attempted to plaster a big, fake smile on his face.  
  
"It's not nothing. You look like something died. Please tell me it was Gohan." Trunks grinned at the last part, trying to get Kurt to smile.  
  
"No. It's not that…I just had a nightmare last night and woke him and Videl up and I'm afraid they're mad at me now." Kurt admitted.  
  
"No way, Kurt." Goten shook his head. "Niisan NEVER gets mad. And I've tried pretty hard to get him mad to. If Gohan actually lost his temper over that the world would end and H.F.I.L. would freeze over."  
  
"You think?" Kurt gave a weak smile.  
  
"Duh…Oh, bell's ringing. See ya at lunch!" Trunks mad a mad dash for the building. Goten rolled his eyes, grabbed Kurt's wrist and followed his friend inside. Kurt, still not convinced, was drug silently behind.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt rushed towards the lunchroom trying to find Goten and Trunks. The two older boys were already sitting and stuffing food in their mouths like they hadn't eaten in a year and there was no tomorrow. Kurt grinned, the nightmare forgotten, for the moment.  
  
"Hi you guys!" He gave a happy smile and sat down.  
  
"Hi Turth." Goten tried to greet him with a full mouth. Trunks, at least, had the decency to sallow first.  
  
"Hi." The boy took only a moment to speak before going back to what he called eating, and what Kurt called inhaling, his lunch.  
  
Kurt, not wanting to get stuck in the lunch room by himself again, eat his lunch quickly and neatly. He had less food than his friends, luckily, and the two waited for him to finish before they all trooped outside.  
  
"What do you wanna do today, Trunks?" Goten looked at his friend.  
  
"Um…we can't annoy the teachers, Kassan grounded me for that last one…and she told me if I threatened the principal again I'd be spending the rest of my short life training in the gravity room with Tousan…" The lilac haired boy trailed off.  
  
"What about destroying the fence and playing hooky?" Goten smirked.  
  
"No. Remember what Chichi-san told us? The frying pan?" Goten and Trunks both winced as Kurt watched confused.  
  
"Kuso! Well, I guess we have to normal today, don't we?" Goten pouted.  
"I think I missed something." Kurt blinked.  
  
"No, not really." Trunks shook his head. "It's a long story. You'll find out Saturday anyway."  
  
"Oh. All right, then." Kurt wasn't even going to ask. He didn't want to know. Before the duo could start chattering at him again, he wandered slowly away, exploring the playground. It was nicer than the one at the orphanage he'd lived at. Much nicer. The boy smiled. It was nice to not be there.  
  
"Hey, you! Come here!" A group of older boys waved at him. Confused, Kurt did as requested, walking closer to them. When he got with in an arm's length, the closest of the six grabbed him, clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Not a word." The leader of the group ordered. "We don't want freaks like you in our school, got it? So, after this nice pounding, you're going to leave. Understand?"  
  
Kurt gulped and nodded. There was not Goten or Trunks to help his out, and he didn't know what to do. He'd been in the situation many times and calling a teacher over was not the way to go. It only got him in trouble and usually beaten. The leader of the group, a greasy haired child standing a hand's width taller than Kurt, punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
Kurt gave a small cry of pain as the other members of the group attacked, kicking, hitting, and punching. The boy winced and collapsed to the ground unable to move, breathe, or cry out. A hard kick in the ribs drove what air left in his body out of it and he vaguely wondered if he was going to suffocate. Curling up in a ball, tail wrapped tightly around him as he'd seen Gohan do the night before, he prayed for the beating to stop.  
  
His wish was answered almost immediately, no one was kicking him any more, and there were several cries of pain behind him. Groaning he managed to turn around and see what was going on. A furious Goten and Trunks were beating the snot out of the six children that had been picking of him. Seeing Kurt move, Goten went over to help him shakily get to his feet.  
  
"Arigato." Kurt managed to whisper, drawing air into his abused lungs. Goten smiled.  
  
"I doubt they'll bother you for awhile. Did that happen very often?" Goten looked at the younger boy concerned. The split lip Kurt had gotten yesterday had reopened and he now had more scrapes, bruises, and cuts littering his arms, face, legs and tail.  
  
"Yeah. I learned not to count on teachers because the students told them I used my demon powers to get them to beat up on me. Then they'd knock me around a bit, slap me, hit me, you know, and then they'd tell me not to do it again. It happened all the time, but I couldn't fight back because they were always bigger than me." Kurt explained.  
  
"Well, That's not going to happen here." Trunks told him firmly. "Me and Goten will protect you until you can fight back, and then we'll help you kick their butts!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed enthusiastically. "You'll see. No one'll mess with us! We're the Trio of Terror!"  
  
"That's really cheesy, Goten." Trunks informed his best friend. "We'll have to come up with a better name later."  
  
"Okay, Trunks." Goten chirruped happily, leaving Kurt to wonder if he was ever upset over anything. Trunks shook his head and lead him back to the school where they had to go inside. Recess was now officially over.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I hope you like. I should have put this up sooner, but I wanted to see how this was recived. ^_^ It's not the best, I think, but I'm in need of filler time cuz I've got to figure out what order I want everything to go in. Never fear though, I think I've almost got it all figured out. Review for me, Please? Flames will be used for S'mores.  
Ja ne!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	4. Fearless

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
  
Part 4  
  
Fearless  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own? What color is the sky in YOUR world today?  
  
I've been asked about Rouge, so I'll tell you something...and I don't give much away! Rouge will be in here eventually, but it will take a very long time. Don't look for her anytime soon. Mystique will also make an appearance, but no one will know who she is, really.  
  
And the ages: Gohan and Videl are 19, Goten is 8, Trunks is 9, and Kurt is 7. Everyone else, you can decide on your own since I don't know their ages. All the Saiya-Jins but Goten and Trunks do have their tails (theirs will return, just cuz I like them).  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt raced outside at the end of the day with Trunks and Goten, talking happily to them. It was warm and he didn't need a coat, he was going to start training today, and Gohan had the day off so he, Videl, and Gohan were going to the mall to get him some clothes and stuff. The boy grinned, looking for Gohan in the mess of students. He spotted the black haired demi Saiya-Jin in the same place he had been standing the day before and rushed towards him.  
  
"Tousan! Tousan! C'mon! Where's Kassan? Can we go now? What about Trunks and Goten? Where are they going?" Kurt collided with Gohan in his excitement.  
  
"Slow down there, Kurt! What about Trunks and Goten? And Videl's right here." Gohan was happy to see that Kurt was no longer worried over the incident that had taken place the night before.  
  
"How are they getting to Bulma's? We don't have to take them, do we?" Kurt jumped from foot to foot anxious to go.  
  
"No, we don't. They know how to get there and Bulma was picking them up." Gohan held up a hand as Videl clung to the post she was standing by, giggling helplessly. Gohan made a face at his mate, but didn't say anything to her. She had probably gone off the deep end and was officially now a few cards short of a deck. It was best not to comment.  
Kurt, however, had yet to learn the art of tact. "What's so funny, Kassan?" He tugged her shirtsleeve.  
  
"It's noth-hahahaha-nothing, Kurt...hahaha!" The woman managed to get out between gasps for air and bouts of laughter. Kurt shook his head and tugged at Gohan's arm.  
  
"Come on, Tousan, Kassan, I want to go! You said we could see the town today!" Kurt gave an impatient tug on Gohan's arm.  
  
"I know, I know. We're going! Just give Videl a moment to stop laughing and catch her breath." Gohan smiled at the boy.  
  
Kurt made a face and protested, "But that'll take all day!"  
  
"No, I'm ready." Videl got control of her self and stood up, no longer needing the pole for support. The trio raced from the school grounds, Kurt in the lead.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Satan City was huge! There was no other way for Kurt to describe the place. Towers rose up towards the sky no matter which direction the small boy turned. People bustled along the streets talking loudly. Gohan, appearing rather perturbed by all the noise had contented himself by walking slightly back from Videl and Kurt, having never liked the city much.  
  
Videl wasn't too disturbed by all the bustle, living in the city most of her life and Kurt was glad for that. He didn't like crowds, they had a tendency to panic while he was around one, and was as close to Videl as he could get without tripping her up. She wasn't quite as tall or reassuring as Gohan, but she was better then what he was used to. Videl, noticing his obvious discomfort stopped to wait for Gohan to catch up, handing Kurt off to him.  
Gohan blinked once in surprise and lifted Kurt effortlessly off the ground. From the relative safety of Gohan's arms, Kurt now had a better view of the town and used Gohan's height to his advantage. He could now see the tops of the gleaming skyscrapers without having to worry about getting lost.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt soon decided that the city was nothing compared to the mall. There seemed to be four times as many people wandering around, though few seemed to notice him long enough to shout and even when they did, the other shoppers passed them off a lunatics.  
  
Gohan appeared a tad more comfortable, to Kurt's surprise. He seemed to have relaxed even in the large crowd. Videl, calmly making her way to a department store was now the uncomfortable one. She'd just slammed right into Erasa.  
  
Erasa, finding the whole thing amusing, had fallen to the floor laughing while Sharpner, Videl, and Gohan all looked on in confusion. "It's not THAT funny Erasa." Sharpner pointed out, though what he was talking about was still a mystery to Gohan, Videl, and Kurt.  
  
"Yes, it is." She snickered. "I TOLD you we'd run into them today. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"I didn't think you meant literally." Sharpner groaned. "Calm down. They all think you've lost it."  
  
"We already knew that." Gohan pointed out as Kurt tugged his sleeve. He looked down, saw Kurt, and promptly slapped his forehead. "This is our son, Kurt, by the way. You haven't met him yet, have you?"  
  
"No, not yet." Sharpner thought a moment, but didn't glance at the boy. "For the project?" At Gohan's nod, he continued, "Well, we got a daughter. This is Midori. She's one."  
  
"Kurt's seven." Videl smiled. "She's cute." Erasa let out a shriek.  
  
"There's a demon with you!" She jumped back, then paused. "Isn't it?"  
  
Gohan blinked at her...brain lapse...then shook his head. "No. This is Kurt."  
  
"Oh! He's a boy! Well, never mind then. Aren't you the cute one?" She pinched his cheek.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" Kurt rubbed his face. "Geeze."  
  
"Don't mind her." Sharpner was a little nervous around the demon-like child, but hide it pretty well. "She always does that."  
  
"I see." Kurt was still rubbing his injured cheek. "That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry kid. So, what brings you to the mall?" Erasa switched topics before Gohan could blink.  
  
"We needed stuff for the apartment and Kurt needs some cloths and things." Videl raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"  
  
"Same. We figured we'd go ahead and start buying some new thinga we'd need for after this project and stuff. Same old. And, Midori needs some stuff too. They didn't send to much with them."  
  
"They're ours. What do you expect?" Gohan rolled his eyes. "We have to take care of them."  
  
"I am here, you know." Kurt pointed out shortly. "Thanks for remembering."  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, but us old folks tend to forget things." Gohan teased with a grin.  
  
"Oh? And what's your excuse?" Kurt smirked. Sharpner laughed at the two and they all started to walk toward the store. Once inside, however, they had to split up to go their separate ways, the Son's to the clothing department, the other's to the home items. Erasa had caught another dishtowel on fire. The Sons, deciding they would rather not know how she managed that one, opted not to ask.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Aren't you going to pick anything out?" Gohan asked Kurt as he looked in awe a the clothing around him.  
  
"Am I allowed? They always picked my clothes out for me, at the Home. Is it okay?" His eyes grew wide. To have a say in what he wore? It was almost unimaginable!  
  
"Of course it's okay. We'll help, but if you don't like what we pick out, you need only say so. Unless it's Videl and dress clothing. She insists men are all color blind and refuses us to shop in that section without her." Gohan was rewarded by a giggle at his statement and paused at a rack. Grinning, he chose a neon yellow shirt and held it up to Kurt.  
  
Videl, flinching at the color, shook her head. "No. Not his color. If you buy that, Gohan, I will hurt you. And you will get no food for a year."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Gohan looked horrified and Kurt laughed harder.  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"No. I'll lose."  
  
"That's right. Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Children, children!" Kurt broke in, still snickering. "Sorry, Tousan, but Kassan is right. That really isn't my color."  
  
Gohan pretended to pout for a moment and the trio began to laugh. "Well, if that's not your color, you'd better find something that is! If I have to pick out your clothes..."  
  
"I'd rather go around naked." Kurt broke in, then began to look for new clothes on his own.  
  
"You know, I think he'll be all right. Now that he knows we won't judge him by his looks, I think he's beginning to fit in." Gohan smiled softly.  
  
"He needed someone to look past that." Videl admitted. "But no one would."  
  
"Except us. But we've seen so many oddities that, well, I think it doesn't matter to us anymore." Gohan agreed.  
  
"Oddities, Gohan? Your first sensei was seven feet tall (210 cm) and green. You call that an oddity?"  
  
"What would you call it? It seems pretty normal when you compare it to the rest of my life."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was growing late when they left the mall. The three wanted to walk home, show Kurt the city, and get something to eat. The boy was, for the first time in his life, happy to be part of a group. The Sons didn't look at him and see a demon, they saw a little boy who needed unconditional love and attention and were prepared to give it to him, because they could. It may be part of a class, but no one can kill hope and some tiny part of Kurt thought that they might keep him when this was over. He tried to ignore the thought, but he couldn't help but have it.  
  
Videl was now carrying the tired boy, his head nestled in the crook of her neck, tail curled lightly around her arm. He was blinking, not quite awake but not asleep yet either, as dusk settled over the city. It was time to head home. Kurt sighed. They turned down an ally and were walking to the next street when someone jumped in front of Videl. She gave a small squeak of surprise as the man pointed a gun right at Kurt.  
  
Gohan turned at Videl's squeak, his sensitive hearing picking up the soft sound. "Videl?"  
  
"Don't move or I'll shot them both. Give me your money and all your valuables. Nice and slow. No fast moves." The man growled.  
  
"Put down the gun. Threatening innocent children, for shame." Gohan snarled. His eyes flashed a dangerous turquoise.  
  
"Tousan, you're not going to let him shoot me are you?" Kurt gulped when neither made any move to follow the man's orders.  
  
"He will not harm you, my son. I swear." Gohan said softly.  
  
The man laughed. I warned you. His finger moved and the gun fired. ~ He promised! ~ Kurt thought, waiting for pain. ~ He promised me! ~ His eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking. Several moment passed and he felt nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes. Gohan stood before him, hand out stretched.  
  
"How dare you try to harm my SON!" Gohan roared and leapt at the man, swinging his leg around in a violent kick. The man flew back and slammed into a building. Gohan's eyes were dark with rage, hatred darkening his features. Kurt shivered at the image before him.  
  
::Gohan, stop! Your terrifying Kurt!:: Videl shouted through their bond.  
  
He turned around, his face still contorted in anger, but held his arms out for the boy. Kurt shook his head and tried to pull away, but Videl handed him to Gohan anyway. "I will not hurt you." Gohan said softly, his face turning into an emotionless mask. "You should know I won't harm you."  
  
"Your scaring me." Kurt whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I lost my temper when he tried to hurt you two. My weakness is my family. Fortunately they are also my strength." Gohan hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry I got scared, Tousan."  
  
"Don't be. I would have reacted in the same manner as you did. There is no reason to be ashamed of doing what you did." He kissed the top of his son's head and they continued down the alley towards the brilliantly lit street.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When he thought about it later, Kurt had to wonder what Gohan had done to stop the bullet from hitting him from the start. The only clue the boy had was Gohan's outstretched hand, but that couldn't be...Gohan couldn't catch bullets like Saiyaman, right? That was just impossible. Perhaps he would get the answers Saturday at the party that Gohan was going to.  
  
It was a shame that Gohan has already thought of that. He had requested the group of not flying or showing off any of their strength. Kurt may be trustworthy, but he was only seven and he was only going to be there for a small portion of the year. No sense in inviting trouble where it could be avoided.  
  
It was early, therefore, when the trio left for Gohan's house in the mountains. There were several things he and Videl needed to get from their actual house (Chichi was taking care of the dusting and cleaning while the project was going on) and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so.  
  
Bulma, Vegita, and Trunks were there by the time they arrived, so Goten, Trunks, and Kurt rushed off to play, leaving the adults to talk by themselves. Goku, Vegita (who was none to pleased that he couldn't spar with Kakarotto and his first brat), and Gohan to talk.  
  
Krillian arrived a little later accompanied with Marron, Juuhachigou, and Muten Roshi, much to the women's displeasure. When asked why Roshi was there, Krillian had shrugged and told them that their guess was better than his. Yamcha and Puar were the next to arrive, and even Piccolo made a short appearnce. He stayed for hardly an hour before leaving. The children didn't even have a chance to see him. (which is what he wanted. Piccolo was afraid of how the brat Gohan had taken on for the project would react.)  
  
Then, it was time to eat. All the Saiya-Jins, demi or not, were held off with the frying pans of doom, death, and terror. Chichi's, Bulma's, and Videl's, respectively. Once the humans were served, the frying pans were put slowly away. The signal. There was a roar, accompanied by high winds, and all the Saiya-Jins and demi Saiya-Jins dug in.  
  
"Did you start it?" Chichi asked Bulma, leaning over her plate.  
  
"Yup. I think it'll be a new record." Bulma grinned.  
  
"Oh! Let me see!" Videl leaned closer and all three bent over a slightly battered stopwatch.  
  
"You have it? Why didn't you tell us?" Juuhachigou demanded, also leaning towards them.  
  
"No chance. Are they still eating?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How are we on food?"  
  
"Quick! It's gone! It's gone!"  
  
"Five minutes, sixteen seconds, thirty one hundredths of a second."  
  
"That's not too bad. Two seconds faster then last time."  
  
"YEOWCH!" That was Goku, holding his now hurt hand.  
  
Chichi smirked and brandished her fork (made of the same thing her indestructible frying pan was) and said shortly, "Next time you go for MY food, I'll stab you somewhere worse than your hand!"  
  
"But I'm hungry, Chi-chan!" Goku whined, trying to sound pathetic.  
  
"Son-Kun, your ALWAYS hungry." Bulma pointed out as Juuhachigou snickered.  
  
"Yeah, well...that's beside the point!" Goku protested. The women rolled their eyes and Juuhachigou kicked him away from the table.  
  
"Go away. We have some girl chat." She snapped, and turned back to the others, grinning.  
  
"I wish I could still do that." Chichi gave a wistful sigh. "Oh well. I have the frying pan! Mwahahaha!" The others nodded in agreement while the men slowly backed away think a cult had been formed.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Have you started training yet?" Goten asked the mutant with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not very good yet. I only started the day before yesterday." Kurt grinned.  
  
"That's all right. We can spar when you get better. Maybe next time we have one of these get togethers." Goten was the forever optimist. "It'll be great!"  
  
"Sure. Just so long as I can keep away the bullies at school." Kurt gave a tiny smile.  
  
"We'll help till you get good enough to do it on your own." Trunks finally joined into the conversation.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Hey, the adults are calling us." Goten tipped his head to the side. "And Kassan doesn't sound very happy."  
  
"That's never a good thing. Let's go." Trunks, Goten, and Kurt all ran back to the adults.  
  
"It's time to go." Bulma told Trunks, pulling out her aircar. "Get in."  
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Goten and Kurt yelled, waving.  
  
"Oh, I keep meaning to ask, but Kurt, where are you from, originally? You have a small touch of an accent that doesn't sound quite like your from around here." Bulma asked him with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Germany. I thought I lost it."  
  
"You tend to pick up on things like that when your the owner of a place like Capsule Corps. Don't worry about it. But how did you get here?"  
  
"I helped a circus for awhile, and they stopped here, so I ran away. I was in...the freak show...and so here I am."  
  
"Oh. Well...how old were you?"  
  
"Three." He blushed as Bulma's face took on an indignant look. Before she could fire off her temper, Vegita drug her to the aircar.  
  
"No is not the time to talk about that." Vegita snapped at her.  
  
"Of course it is!" Bulma began.  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it. Let it alone. If he wants to talk, he'll do it on his own time, and to someone else. I have a feeling that Kakarotto's first brat will have a lot of problems on his hands."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I'm stopping here, I suppose. I was going to stop a lot earlier, and I decided not to. ^__^ I was going to be evil. Y'all better thank me. I love reviews, flames are welcome (used for s'mores)  
  
On last thing, I start school soon so chapters will take may take a little longer getting out to all my stories. I'm sorry about it, but I'm going to be a junior and I need to get a lot of my priorities straight this year. I can't afford to do what I did last year and start slacking. My grades have to come first. I'm sorry if your disappointed, and I have a lot of things I have to do, but this is one of my priorities, so I will try to update something at least once a week. Thaks for your understanding. I hope y'all aren't too mad about it.  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	5. The (almost) Perfect Dinner

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 5  
The (Almost) Perfect Dinner  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I own it all...in my dreams, where I am also the supreme ruler of the universe and pigs fly.  
Chibi Beji: No, it's German, trust me. That's why he says stuff like wunderbar and his last name is pronounced vaugner.  
  
This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers out there! ^_^ I love getting all sappy!  
  
Anyways, ENJOY!!!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was heading into the first week that grades would be given and the teacher and her helpers would be stopping by for a meal one day a week. Gohan had explained the finer points of the dinner to Kurt, which would be happening Tuesday of every week until the project ended and stressed best behavior (something neither Gohan nor Videl regarded highly most of the time since kids will be kids) and began to get everything ready for their special guest.  
  
Kurt was the most nervous, what if he messed up? His foster parents weren't inclined to hit him and he didn't want to start over a dinner. In fact, now that he spent a bit more time thinking about it, they hadn't raised a hand to him while he was here in anything but a sparing session. This was greatly comforting, but it also confused him. Kurt was beginning to think that they might be different than everyone else he'd known in his short life. Well, no matter right now. He really had to get to school before he was late.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kurt! Over here! Kurt!" Goten shouted from the school's front steps, jumping up and down in joy. Trunks was next to him, twirling a finger around his temple to indicate that Goten was crazy. Kurt nodded in agreement and joined the duo on the stairs to the school.  
  
"Have a good weekend?" Kurt grinned, knowing what the answer would be from both of them.  
  
"Yeah! Me and tousan went fishing and then we trained and then we went fishing again cuz kassan didn't was us around the kitchen..." Goten rattled on and on and on.  
  
"No. After our get together, that was the fun part, Otousan drug me into the GR to train. I was stuck in there for EVER!" Trunks made a face. "I'm still sore!"  
  
"He's always like this on Mondays, but he likes spending time with his Tousan. You can tell." Goten whispered loud enough for both boys to hear. Trunks made another face and slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Whatever, Goten." He rolled his eyes. The school bell rang.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
School passed by both Monday and Tuesday without any problems partly because Kurt stuck close to Trunks and Goten so the bullies had no chance to pick on him. The two demi Siaya-Jins were careful to watch out for him, the evidence of the last two beatings still pretty obvious to their trained eyes.  
  
Tuesday he went straight home rather than going to Bulma's so he could help Gohan cook the dinner. Videl wouldn't get home till nearly time to eat and have barely enough time to get ready, so Gohan did the cooking that night. He wasn't a bad cook, but he wasn't as good as his mother or Videl either. So, the food would be pretty simple.  
  
They had turned some music on while they got dinner ready and Kurt was happily dancing around the table to set it. He was careful not to drop anything and succeeded with full success. Gohan clapped and whistled when Kurt ended his dance with low bow, and the two laughed as they got the food ready.  
  
When Videl walked in, they were ready to eat and waiting only for their guest to arrive. The woman got a quick shower, dressed and then shooed the two from the kitchen to change. It was a casual dinner that night instead of the normal, wear your gi to dinner so it doesn't take so long to get outside and fight, and so Gohan and Kurt were both dressed in similar button down shirts, both blood red, and khaki pants. Videl, flatly refusing to wear a skirt, was in black pants and a sky blue shirt.  
  
The door bell rang.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Gohan, get that for me, please? I have to get the food on the table!" Videl called over her should as she hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"No problem!" Gohan walked calmly to the door, smoothed down his shirt and opened it. A small woman with mousy brown hair stood in the door way.  
  
"Is this the Son residence?" She asked. Her voice was slightly nasal in pitch and it was only strict discipline that kept Gohan from covering his ears.  
  
"Hai, come on in, madam." He bowed, stepping away from the door, and allowing the woman to enter.  
  
"You may call me Hokiko-san." The woman told him haughtily. "If you address me any other way, I'll lower your grade five percent."  
  
"Hai, of course, my wife has the food on the table, Hokiko-san, if you would follow me, please." Gohan said stiffly. Kurt, catching Gohan's not-so-great mood, scurried to the table.  
  
"Otousan?" Kurt tugged his sleeve.  
  
"What?" Gohan glanced down and smiled.  
  
"I don't like her, Otousan." He whispered to his father, face taking on a fearful expression.  
  
"She won't hurt you, Kurt. Don't worry, okay?"  
  
"If you promise she won't."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I won't worry."  
  
"That's my boy."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Dinner would have been a calm sober affair with the way Hokiko-san acted towards the group, as though she were better then they, and it pleased none of them. But it was no somber affair, like both Kurt and Gohan would have liked when Hokiko-san asked Gohan one tiny question. "Why did you call that girl your wife?"  
  
"We've been married for six months." Gohan shrugged, eating his food at a normal, albeit quick, human pace.  
  
"You're too young to be married." She snapped. Gohan's face darkened and it was only Videl sending calming thoughts through their bond that prevented her demise.  
  
"We love each other and so we got married." Videl said stiffly.  
  
"What do you know about love?" The woman sneered.  
  
"Enough." Gohan half-barked, to Videl's dismay. He was getting angry.  
  
"Where do you work?" Hokiko-san ordered.  
  
"Capsule Corporation. I help invent things and get the test models out." Gohan replied evenly, trying to reign in his temper.  
  
"And I work at my father's gym, teaching classes." Videl grit her teeth.  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"Hurcule Satan." Videl snapped.  
  
"Really? Is he aware of what an insubordinate daughter he has?"  
  
Gohan growled. "Don't talk of her in a disrespectful manner, Hokiko-san."  
  
"Yeah, you big meanie!" Kurt stuck his tongue out. Gohan glanced at him, and mouthed, that Kurt should say her name. "Hokiko-san."  
  
"Why you demon child!" She yelled, rising in her seat.  
  
Kurt gave a small whimper and backed away from the table, eyes filling with tears. He bumped the table hard enough to tip his glass over. His drink landed in her lap. Hokiko-san gave an angry shout and sprang for him, hand raised.  
  
Kurt squeaked and backed up. She lunged and Kurt tensed, waiting for a blow that never came. Gohan had grabbed the woman by the back of her blouse. "You will not hit my son." He ordered softly, setting her down. "I will tolerate you in my house, I will answer your questions, but I will not tolerate you being disrespectful to my family nor using physical violence towards them. Get out of my house."  
  
"You can't order me any where-!" She began.  
  
"Let me rephrase that then. You will leave on your own accord or I will throw you out. And if I am throwing you out, it will not be through the door." Power seemed to radiate from him, his eyes flashing turquoise for several moments.  
  
"I could fail you!" She snapped.  
  
"It makes little difference. My job isn't on the line with this class. My family comes before my grade. Get out of my house."  
  
The woman gave a huff, grabbed her purse, and left.  
  
Gohan then turned his attention towards Kurt, who winced. "Gomen nasi Otousama, but I didn't like how she was talking to Okassama." Kurt cowered.  
  
Gohan's eyes softened. "You know I'm not going to hit you, Kurt. I'm not upset that you defended your Kassan, but you should have left it to me."  
  
"Hai, Otousama. Gomen nasi."  
  
"It's okay. I bet I would have done the same thing at your age." Gohan grinned and knelt down, opening his arms.  
  
"Really? I was acting like you?" Kurt asked, voice muffled by Gohan's hug.  
  
"Yeah. You're okay, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, tousan. She can't hurt me."  
  
"Words can hurt just as much as any physical attack, you know."  
  
"But not from her. She doesn't know a thing about me."  
  
"Of course."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Like all children, Kurt got over the attack fairly quickly and was in a good mood for school the next day. He happily related the adventure to Goten and Trunks, both looking amazed that Gohan had actually gotten mad.  
  
It was their topic all during the day and they even told Bulma afterwards what had transpired. She was rightfully angry and drug Vegita away from his training (by the ear no less) so he would watch the children while she had a little "talk" with both that woman and the teacher of the class.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan and Videl, after a rather tiring day of classes, were finally ready for their last one. Gohan was working that day and he was hoping Bulma would give him a little time to kick Vegita's butt so he could get the frustration of the past few days from his system. He walked into his last class, Skills for living, and took his usual seat between Sharpner and Videl.  
  
"Did you hear about last night? Someone actually failed the dinner!" Sharpner said excitedly. "The rumor is that the helper was kicked out of their house! Who would do that?"  
  
"I know about it, yes." Gohan shrugged. "Actually, I was there. I kicked her out."  
  
"NANI!? Are you mad?" Sharpner's eyes widened.  
  
"She was disrespectful towards both Videl and Kurt, and she tried to hit Kurt." Gohan explained. "I kicked her out."  
  
Sharpner, knowing what the demi Saiya-Jin was capable of and how protective he was of his family blinked in surprise. "She's still breathing? Wow. I am impressed with you."  
  
"Thanks oh so much, Sharpner." Gohan replied sourly, and turned to face the board.  
  
"Well, I am pleased to announce that most of the dinners went well and I have chosen a few of you, that either did very well or very poorly, to tell us about your night." The teacher smiled. "This will be a part of your final grade, but remember that it is less that half your grade. Sometimes things go wrong and we understand that. If you didn't do very well this time, I'm sure you'll do better next time. Theresa and Derrin, if you two will kindly go first?"  
  
There were eight couples presenting in all, four were good marks, four were bad. The first five went smoothly and the next two were a little shaky but only due to the couples' nerves about speaking. Then Gohan and Videl were called to the front.  
  
"Well, I guess you've heard we got the worst grade in class, ne?" Gohan grinned at them. "But there was nothing WRONG with our dinner, it was the person. First, she was meddling in our privet affairs, like our marriage, and she had the never to disrespectful my wife. Kurt, the child we have for the project, didn't like that, and told her off. She then proceeded to try to hit him, so I kicked her out of my house." Gohan told the group. "I told her that my family was more important than my grade and she could leave."  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" Class had ended but the teacher pulled both him and Videl aside and was talking to them privately. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! You two didn't really get the worst grade, but I wanted to see if you regretted what you did because of your grade! The way you treat your family," she was speaking to the class now, "is very important. If your grade, or job, or anything else, is put before your family and you don't regret it, you shouldn't have a family. That was exactly what I was looking for! Bravo!"  
  
"Lady, I nearly hurt her and you're CONGRATULATING me?" Gohan felt shocked.  
  
"You bet!" The teacher grinned and Gohan shook his head. She was a bit of a fool, but at least her heart was in the right place. "I hadn't planned that, mind, but it doesn't matter. It happened and you aced that test!"  
  
"Great. I feel so honored." Gohan said with missed sarcasm. This lady was REALLY dense. It rather made him wonder how on earth she became a teacher anyway.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt was all ready for his lessons that night, evening finishing his homework before dinner and changing into his gi as well. He was so excited, Gohan would be teaching him a kata first, then he would be learning some better moves. Then, Trunks and Goten had promised to see what he could do the next day and then they thought maybe it'd be Goten and Kurt against Trunks.  
  
He raced to the roof, excited and nearly ran into Gohan in his haste. The boy let out a slight laugh and rubbed his hand behind his head, like a true Son family member. Videl sighed Kurt had been spending far too much time around Gohan and Goten lately. And even Trunks. They were starting to rub off on him.  
  
She stood to the side as Gohan began with the kata, first showing it to the boy and then walking him through it and correcting him on occasion. His body memory was excellent and so was his balance. His tail partly attributed to that and Gohan was also telling him why it was important to keep that particular body part close to him. Kurt didn't really take that to heart until Gohan gave said appendage a sharp tug. Kurt gave a cry of pain and shot his teacher a glare.  
  
"I did warn you, you know." He pointed out.  
  
"I still don't see why it hurts so much." Kurt whined, still rubbing his smarting tail.  
  
"Your tail is an extension of your spine, er...backbone, and it's connected to your central nervous system." At Kurt's confused look, Gohan hastened to explain. "Your central nervous system is like a big this of messengers that tell you when you're in pain. It's very sensitive and so when I pull your tail, you feel it more than if I pinched you or tugged your ear."  
  
"So, it hurts you too?"  
  
"Sort of. My tail is more sensitive than your because it not only helps my balance, but it helps to compensate for my speed and is almost like another muscle if used correctly. It was more sensitive than yours, but I got Vegita and Piccolo to help condition it until that weakness went away. I still don't like it pulled, though, so I keep it as close as I can, usually around my waist."  
  
"Oh! Okay. I can't do that though. I can't walk that way." Kurt grinned. "My feet won't let me."  
  
"I know. Now, let's try that last movement again. And this time, keep your tail where you can protect it!"  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt practically ran to school then next day and was almost to hyper to settle down for class. Trunks, never really a morning person, sat by and shook his head in exasperation as Goten and Kurt both talked very animatedly about something or another and Trunks really wanted sleep. Goten, trying and failing to get the boy's attention for the past few minutes, finally gave up and drug him up the stairs. Trunks gave an indignant shout and toppled over into the well waxed floor of the school. Kurt snickered helplessly and both he and Goten raced to class before Trunks was recovered enough to retaliate.  
  
Trunks got them both back at lunch though, and all three knew the fight was on once they got to Bulma's. All of them wore a very evil smirk the rest of the day.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
All Kurt would say about their sparring session when Gohan picked him up was that the fight was spectacular and that he and Goten won. Gohan shrugged, he probably wouldn't get anymore from the boy, and gave up on getting information. Trunks smirked. He'd corrupt them both yet!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
(A/N) New chapter! Yay! I am GOOD! I figured I'd get one out this weekend since I have Monday to do my homework. Don't know when the next will get here, I'm sorry to say, but It'll be good! That's all I'm saying!  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	6. Moment of Truth

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 6  
Moment of Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Right, and pigs fly.  
  
Silver_shelter: Well, I didn't so it this chapter, mostly, but I swear she will appear more in later ones! Right now, it's mostly focusing on Kurt and Gohan (and the demon children, Goten and Trunks).  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
It was dinner time the evening after The Spar, as Kurt called it, Goten and him against Trunks. The boy, immensely proud that ha and Goten won was bouncing excitedly around all night. When it was time for the typical training session at the Son house, all three went up to the roof. Kurt, while admitting that Goten had done better than he and was more of the reason Trunks went down, was telling Gohan about the spectacular move he got in.  
  
Trunks, not realizing how agile the boy was, had gone after him first. Kurt had leapt over his head and managed to kick him into the wall. His signature move. Both boys, and even Vegita, who'd been making sure the match didn't get out of hand, had complimented him on it. He grinned with pride, standing a little straighter.  
  
"And then, Otousan, Vegita-san told me that I did very good against his brat and that I had gotten a lot better!" Kurt danced around the roof.  
  
"There's no way you'll be calm enough to do meditation tonight unless you're asleep." The demi Saiya-Jin laughed.  
  
"So? I got TRUNKS! And VEGITA told me I did a good job!" Kurt protested. "That's the best thing EVER!"  
  
Gohan laughed and Videl replied, "Yes, perhaps so, but if you don't meditate, you'll never get to sleep!"  
  
Gohan sobered. "She is right, you know." He pointed out. "If you don't meditate, you'll have nightmares again."  
  
"Not tonight!" Kurt shook his head. "They only happen when I'm upset of worried. And I am definitely not upset OR worried!"  
  
"He has a point," Videl admitted. "Well, let's get to training."  
  
"Sounds good to me! I want to be able to get them BOTH next time!" Kurt cheered, dancing around the roof.  
  
"Okay! Get ready cuz here I come!" Gohan jumped at him. Kurt barely had time to put up his guard when Gohan was there. The boy fell back, sliding under his father, and leapt up, somehow managing to deliver a kick to Gohan's head.  
  
"Nice move, Kurt." Gohan complimented. "That's my boy!"  
  
"Thanks Tousan!" Kurt grinned. "I got you! You owe me ice cream after school tomorrow!"  
  
"Ack! So I do!" Gohan laughed. The bet was old. The first time Kurt managed to hit Gohan with out Gohan blocking, Gohan told him that he'd take him for ice cream. This was only the second time it'd happened. The last was partly Videl's fault. She'd distracted him while Kurt snuck up on him and punched him in the arm. Since then, the stakes had changed. If Kurt hit Gohan, by himself without the demi Siaya-Jin blocking, he got ice cream. It worked vary well so far! And Kurt wasn't going to complain about the deal, that was for sure!  
  
"Ready?" Gohan went back into a fighting stance. Kurt nodded, also getting into the stance. Gohan shook his head and straightened.  
  
"Kurt, your balance is too low. What have I told you about that?"  
  
"That if you hit my from the side I'll go flying off the roof?" Kurt grinned.  
  
"Exactly. Now, how do you fix it?"  
  
"By finding my center of gravity...like so..." He changed position slightly, "And then matching my stance to my center of gravity so that I won't be thrown back of to the side by weak attacks or loose my footing." He replied immediately.  
  
"Good. You fixed it all by yourself that time." Gohan applauded. Kurt merely grinned.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The three went inside after the lesson, Kurt still chattering up a storm. Gohan was laughing at his antics before shooing him out of the room to get a shower. The boy agreed, after Gohan pointed out nicely that he smelled of wet fur, and laughed when Gohan winked. Videl rolled her eyes. "If you aren't squeaky clean in twenty minutes, neither of you get a before-bed snack."  
  
"But Kassan-!" Kurt protested as Gohan whimpered. Videl smirked and made a shooing motion. He made a face and ran from the room.  
  
"You didn't really mean that, right, Videl?" Gohan whined, in a begging position on his knees. "You aren't really going to take away FOOD, are you?"  
  
"Course I meant it, Gohan." Videl replied sweetly. "You have twenty, minutes."  
  
Gohan mouthed like a landed fish for several seconds and Videl tapped her watch mouthing, "The clock is ticking." Gohan was off like a shot.  
  
The woman giggled to herself and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and grab a plate of cookies. Gohan would have to go fishing this weekend. They would be out of food if he didn't, and it would really look funny if she bought out the store. Not that they could afford that. Videl made a face. Why did he eat so much? Oh yeah. He was part alien. Well, that really put a damper on things.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was twenty minutes on the dot when both Gohan and Kurt streaked into the room. Vidle smirked. She was good! Threaten food and not only do they clean up, they do it quickly! She needed to remember that!  
  
Gohan quickly went for the food, and Videl glared at him. He laughed, allowing both her and Kurt to get some cookies and then dove into the pan. The other two winced and checked just to make sure that they still had all limbs attached.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was Tuesday again. The worst day of the week, to Kurt's thinking. He was also worried that the person that came to eat with them would be the same as last time. He really didn't want that again. The little boy bit his lip.  
  
"Hey, Kurt?" Goten touched his shoulder. "Are you okay? You look worried."  
  
"I am. I messed up real bad last week. What if I do it again and Tousan and Kassan want to get rid of me?" Kurt sighed and rested his head on his hands.  
  
"I don't know. But I doubt they'll get rid of you. I mean, they do need you for the grade." Trunks pointed out with a shrug.  
  
"Thanks ever so." Kurt made a face. "That didn't help any." Kurt himself wasn't even positive why Gohan's opinion mattered so much to him. Even more than Videl's, he had to admit, and he regarded her very highly. Maybe it was because Gohan was the first person to not draw back in horror when he met Kurt, or maybe it was because he was the first person to ever tell Kurt he was both loved and wanted and went out of his way to make sure Kurt felt safe.  
  
Whatever the reason, it was important to the boy that Gohan want to keep him and be proud of him. Videl was important too, because she was the person to act like his mother, and worry about where he was and what he did. Before, no one cared what happened to him, the Demon child. The unwanted one. But now it did. People did care, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Because it truly mattered to them how he felt and what happened to him.  
  
For the first time ever, he had friends who weren't afraid to stick up for him and fight for him. Who ignored the looks and were willing to get in trouble for him. They wouldn't turn on him and leave him, and they wouldn't tell others he was a demon. For the first time in his life, Kurt had friends and family that looked passed the outside and took in the beauty he possessed beneath the demon-looking exterior.  
  
The boy looked up at his friends and smiled. "You don't think they'll hate me?"  
  
"Really, Kurt, if they were going to hate you, they'd do it by now." Trunks made a face. "Get real. I'll have to hurt you if you keep moping."  
  
"Really? Thanks. That gives me an excuse to take you down!" Kurt laughed.  
  
"And it gives me one to help take you down!" Goten agreed. The three boys laughed as they walked towards the school. For the first time, Kurt felt truly wanted.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"GOHAN!" Kurt, Goten, and Trunks yelled, tackling the demi Siaya-Jin to the ground outside the elementary school.  
  
"Hi you guys!" Gohan smiled and stood up, dumping them off his chest. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Is school ever fun?" Trunks drawled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure. Threaten to take out a bunch of people." Gohan grinned. Goten and Trunks leapt up to take control of his shoulders as Kurt clung to his back laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan gave a shout of despair and toppled back over, careful not to squish any of the children.  
  
"Got you!" The trio crowed. Gohan made a face.  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun. I need to drop you off at Bulma's and Kurt and I need to get the apartment ready for dinner tonight." He picked them off and threw a capsule to the ground, a car appearing on the roadside.  
  
The ride didn't take long, and Kurt was oddly quite the entire time. But, Gohan didn't mention it until the two were home. "What's wrong, chibi tenshi?" Gohan asked, touching Kurt's arm.  
  
"Nothing, Gohan." He said quickly. Gohan frowned. Now he know that was something wrong because Kurt never called him Gohan.  
  
"What is it, Kurt? There's something wrong, and I want to help if I can. I won't hurt you. Trust me?" He looked at the boy for a long moment.  
  
"I-it's nothing, really."  
  
"Chibi Tenshi, you never call me Gohan. If there's something wrong, maybe I can help." Gohan said softly.  
  
"It's just that..."Kurt trailed off. "It's just that, it's already been almost two weeks since I've been in your care! Six months is going to go by so fast and I don't want to lose the only family I've ever known!" Kurt sniffed.  
  
Gohan settled down on the couch, and lifted Kurt onto his lap. "Kurt, you won't lose us, even after you leave, because we'll be in your heart, always. As long as you remember us, we won't be lost."  
  
"You mean that? I'm so scared you'll get rid of me too. That you'll forget me and not want me anymore." Kurt sniffed.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Gohan asked softly.  
  
"Every other person that looked at me always stopped when I did something that a normal kid would do. Like it was wrong. I'm afraid that if I do what I did last week, you won't love me and you'll hurt me." Kurt sniffed again, the sound muffled by Gohan's chest.  
  
"Kurt, I want you to look at me." Gohan's voice was kind, but stern. The boy, wincing a bit, looked up, right into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"By Lunetra, Zukogo, Kyria, and Shastar, I swear that that will not happen." Gohan said softly, swearing by the Saiya-Jin goddess of moon; her mate, the god of the moon; the goddess of war; and her mate, the god of war. It was a stiff oath by Saiya-Jin standards and unbreakable without total dishonor.  
  
"You mean it?" The boy had no idea who Gohan had sworn by, but it sounded important.  
  
Gohan nodded and touched his middle two fingers and thumb to his chest for a moment, the Siaya-Jin equivalent to saying that if he broke his promise, that Kurt could rip out his beating heart. Not something taken lightly. "I do mean it Kurt. Because I care."  
  
"Thanks tousan." Kurt whispered, throwing his arms around Gohan. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, musoko-chan." Gohan whispered. "No, let's get that dinner ready."  
  
"Okay." Kurt agreed, hopping up.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The dinner went perfectly, there were no mishaps, to everyone's relief and the person this week was kind. She was quite happy to learn what had happened to her other colleague once her fears of the same fate were put to rest. She never had liked the other woman much, she had to admit. Especially since she did seem to put her nose in everyone else's business.  
  
The woman, Yume, was a little wary of Kurt at first, but she was soon won over when he began to excitedly tell of his day and the prank he and Goten had played of Trunks. Even Gohan was laughing at it.  
  
Yume was a little put off when she learned it was time to leave and promised that the next time she came she'd bring her special chocolate fudge cake for everyone to try. It seemed that a new friendship was born.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) So, what'd you think? Not to boring I hope. ^_^ Review would y'all? Flames are welcome and will be used for s'mores.  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	7. Hero, Savior, and Friend

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 7  
Hero, Savior, and Friend  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it all a billion times before. Need I bother again?  
  
To all my reviews: Thanks so much! I loved your reviews! They helped me get this chapter out faster! Er...they encouraged me to do it actually. I almost didn't manage...plot bunnies, you know. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, go read Sailor J-chan's stuff! It's all really good! There's even a story she did (with permission) based of off Lost in the Darkness. I love it too! I like all her stuff, now that I think of it...  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It had been nearly a month and a half since Kurt had gone to live with Gohan and Videl, and everyone had finally settled into life, as parents or children with friends and school. It was a Wednesday and the dinner that week had gone very well. Yuma had been back and had brought her special cake, to everyone's delight. It had been delicious too.  
  
But the time now found the crew outside on the roof. Videl was sparing with Kurt this week and Gohan was correcting them both. Videl was having trouble with her punches, she'd had a bad day and so everything seemed to be a little off, but it was okay. She'd survive.  
  
Kurt, on the other hand, was just a little uncoordinated at the moment he kept forgetting to follow through with his punches and missing counter attacks. Finally, all three called a halt to the fight. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I guess we're all having one of those days." He admitted, plopping down on the roof.  
  
"Tell me about it." Videl groaned. "I think I grew two heads. I need headache reliever. Be right back. No killing each other and don't burn anything down."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Gohan smiled. Videl gave him a Look and shook her head. She wasn't even going to comment of that, it didn't deserve an answer.  
  
Kurt groaned and flopped down next to Gohan. "Today was a waste." He muttered with a scowl.  
  
Gohan gave a nod of agreement and sighed. "We all have them on occasion, though. Good thing we were all in a good mood today."  
  
"Is Kassan going to be all right?" Kurt wondered aloud, watching the sun slowly set.  
  
"I'm going to be just fine." Videl replied. "AFTER this advil kicks in."  
  
"But not before." Gohan added, laughing slightly.  
  
"That is not my fault." She snapped.  
  
"What happened to you today?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Far too much." She snarled, crossing her arms. Gohan laughed and pulled his mate into his lap.  
  
"Really?" He smirked. "Well, I think there's going to be more happening."  
  
"Not in front of Kurt." She frowned and all three laughed. She didn't, however, move off of her Demi Saiya-Jin pillow. She was just too comfortable.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey, Kurt!" Trunks waved from the entrance to the school. "Have you seen Goten?"  
  
"No, why? Is he not here yet? Maybe he's sick." Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Goten? Sick? Naw...but he's really late." Trunks frowned. "Maybe traffic's bad. Well, I guess I'll see him at lunch."  
  
"I guess. That's the bell! We'd better hurry or we'll be late!" Kurt dashed inside. "See you at lunch!"  
  
"Later!"  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Goten never showed up to school but Trunks finally called his house. Chichi answered and sounded very unhappy. "Goku and Goten went fishing today." She'd snapped irritably at the boy. "Why I'll never know, but they did. Today they were getting the fish to last for the winter...remember?"  
  
"Yeah...thanks Chichi-san." Trunks replied politely. Once he hung up, he shuddered.  
  
"She scares me." He muttered to himself. Kurt merely shrugged.  
  
"We've got another twenty minutes of lunch left. What do you want to do?" The Demon-looking child asked stretching his arms in the air.  
  
"I dunno. Go that way," Trunks pointed off to the left, "and tell me if you see anything interesting over there."  
  
"Interesting? Here? If you say so." Kurt replied skeptically. He wandered slowly towards the other end of the play ground. That was the place the boys had beaten him up on the first day of school, the child remembered with a shudder.  
  
And he was about to meet up with them again.  
  
"I see you didn't take our warning seriously." The first boy sidled up to him and rubbed his fist with his other hand. "That's okay. Just gives me an excuse to kick your butt a second time."  
  
"I'm not defenseless anymore." Kurt replied warily, watching all six of the boy's cronies as well as the leader.  
  
"Really? Prove it. Get 'im." The bully gestured to Kurt. The six leapt for him. Kurt dodged their attacks and knocked a few down.  
  
"Now it's my turn." The head bully jumped at the child and brought his fist back. It was heading speedily towards Kurt's face and Kurt already knew he didn't have enough time to get his defense up. He'd gotten cocky and he was going to pay for it. Well, at least he'd deserve THAT ouch. Unlike before when there had been no way he could defend himself.  
  
The boy's fist stopped. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, not to mention threatened to kick your puny ass to hell and back a few time, to leave my friend alone!" Trunks hissed, eyes blazing. The seemed to flash turquoise for a brief moment before returning to their typical ice blue color.  
  
The bully gave a small "Eep." And went flying in the other direction from Kurt.  
  
"Gosh, Trunks, thanks." Kurt blushed. "I-uh...dropped my defense after I beat so many at once."  
  
"Been there, done that...Course, I was fighting my tousan, Gohan-san, and Goku-san all at once, so I really got what for." Trunks laughed. "Never do that. It really isn't fun."  
  
"I was lucky you were here." Kurt agreed. "But, you know, I guess the excitement got to me."  
  
  
"That's okay, but you need to watch that." Trunks laughed. "Excitement always comes back to bite you is the butt."  
  
"Or knock your face in." Kurt agreed with a grin. "Let's head in. The bell's about to ring."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's go." Trunks nodded and ran towards the school.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The duo were now hanging out at Bulma's, waiting for Videl top pick up Kurt when the phone rang. It was Videl herself, looking weary and tired. "Hey, Bulma-san." The woman mumbled tiredly.  
  
"You don't look so great, Videl." Bulma frowned in concern.  
  
"One of those morons I teach got hurt really bad. I'm stuck in the emergency room right now and Gohan won't be able to pick Kurt up for at least an hour. But he needs to get home. Goku said he'd take him if I needed him too, but I said I'd ask you first. I've got a baby-sitter lined up, but...she can't drive..."  
  
"That's all right." Bulma agreed. "I'll run him home now. Who's the baby-sitter?"  
  
"Name's Yoko. She's in my class, but she can't drive...I'm not to sure why, but she doesn't have her license." Videl replied, rubbing her temples. "And Gohan is really tied up...I know I said at least an hour, bu the may end up gone for a long time...he's not to sure..."  
  
"That's alright, honey." Bulma soothed. "I'll take Kurt home real quick and you needn't worry. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks so much, Bulma-san." Videl sighed. "I'll be home in about...four hours...madman at the Satan bridge, hold up at the bank...hostage situation there...and a bazillion other things happening at once."  
  
"Okay, you just relax. It's taken care of." Bulma smiled. "Don't worry. I'll do enough of that for both of us. And I'll get the guys to help Gohan. They'llhave him home in a couple hours."  
  
"Thanks, Bulma." Videl gave a tired smile. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."  
  
"I can take a pretty good guess." Bulma laughed. "Good bye.  
  
"Good bye, Bulma-san, and thanks again."  
  
The two hung up and Bulma called for Kurt, telling him of the situation. He agreed to go home and be baby-sat by Yoko and hopefully get his homework done by bedtime. The boy yawned, he and Trunks were sparring all afternoon, and headed towards the car. Bulma, telling the boy she'd be out in a moment, dashed inside.  
  
After calling Goku and telling Vegita what was going on and them heading to Gohan, via Instant Transmission, then she returned to take Kurt home, apologizing for the wait. She'd been a little longer than she'd anticipated.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Yoko seemed to be a nice person, Kurt had decided, but only long enough for Bulma to leave and get to her car. Then, the girl wasn't nearly so nice anymore. She'd called him a demon at least fifteen times in that many minutes and then told him that he was a good for nothing mutant, telling him that she'd throw him out the window if he didn't agreed.  
  
Kurt was absolutely terrified of the woman. She was not nice at all and her threats were perfectly legitimate. She'd hung him out the frame to prove her point.  
  
Right then, however, the small boy was curled up in a small ball on his bed, trying to remind himself that Gohan and Videl loved him and would do anything for him. He could call one of them, he was sure. Unfortunately he had no access to a phone since Yoko was too busy talking on it. He gave a small whimper and silently pleaded for Gohan of Videl to hurry home.  
  
Suddenly, a very irate looking Yoko stormed into the room. "Get your ass over here, gaki." She snarled, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. "I said to get me some tea, not water! And you made it COLD on top of it!"  
  
Kurt winced and struggled to free himself. "Kassan doesn't let me use the stove."  
  
"I don't care. She's not here right now, is she." Yoko sneered.  
  
"Iie...she's not." Kurt agreed somewhat fearfully.  
  
"Then it'll look like an accident if anyone investigates, won't it." Yoko snarled.  
  
"H-hai." Kurt gulped.  
  
"Let's see if flying is as fun as it looks." Yoko smirked, and dropped him out the window.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan sighed. He'd had one stressful day. At least Kurt was home and Vegita and Goku showed up to help. There had been a break of crimes today and he was the only one on duty and, thanks to the accident at Hurcule's gym, the only one able to help since Videl was at the emergency Room.  
  
He was taking a relaxing fly when he felt Kurt's ki spike suddenly in distress. Gohan blinked but whne it didn't go down in a few moments like it normally would have, Gohan grew worried. Turning Super Saiya-Jin, the man raced home.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Videl gasped and snapped fully awake. Kurt's ki was rising and it wasn't for fun! The woman bowed to the child's parents and told them she had to run. There were problems at home and she would check up on the boy after they were resolved.  
  
The woman, understanding, agreed and told Videl she'd see her tomorrow after Videl got out of school. Videl, nodding her agreement, dashed outside, turned into Saiya-man two and took off. Hoping she wasn't too late.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he plummeted towards the earth, wishing he was Saiya-Man, or at least that he could fly. The child hid his face in his hands. He had to be getting close. Strong arms wrapped around his thin form and lifted him easily into to air.  
  
"You can open you eyes." Gohan told him gently.  
  
"Otousan?" Kurt looked up. Then frowned. "You're not Otousan." This man had gold hair and cold turquoise eyes. His energy glowed brightly about him, lighting up the street below.  
  
"Actually I am." Gohan smiled, dropping out of Super Saiya-Jin. "It's no surprise you didn't know who I was in that form, but it is me. I'll tell you how later though, okay?"  
  
"You fly?"  
  
"Hai. I do fly. Oh, here's your Kassan. She's missed the fire works, I'm afraid. But would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Kurt shuddered and told Gohan everything that took place since he'd gotten home that night. Gohan mouthed silently for a moment and growled. "She's going to pay for that."  
  
Kurt shivered at his cold voice and relaxed in his father's arms. Everything was going to be okay.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, another chapter! If there are a lot of errors in typing, I'm sorry, I'm on a different keyboard than normal and I'm not quite used to it...but it's all good! Hope you liked! Review, please! Any flames will be used for S'mores.  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	8. Have no Fear

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 8  
Have no Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Eh? Me, own? Good one! Hahaha!  
  
mdknisley: Kurt will have his normal powers, like almost disappearing in the dark, and the teleporting and clinging to walls, but he'll also have the power to shoot ki and fly eventually, once his ki gets high enough.  
  
To everyone: I'm sorry this is so late! I was going to get it out sooner, but my Internet went down! I'm so sorry!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt was nestled in his father's arms, trying to forget his near death experience and remembering how it had felt to fly. The boy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut and shaking his head. "I need to put you down, Kurt." Gohan told the boy softly.  
  
"Iie, Otousan. I'm scared I'll fall."  
  
"If you fall, I will catch you. But I need to put you down." Gohan replied.  
  
"No, I'll take him." Gohan turned and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Videl."  
  
"Just don't kill her." Videl grinned, taking the boy from Gohan's arms. Kurt immediately buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry in fear. He had made the mistake of looking down only to discover they were now floating again.  
  
"I won't drop you, you know." Videl whispered, smoothing the child's hair down.  
  
"I know, Kassan, but it was so scary." Kurt sniffed, looking at her. He frowned. "Are you and Gohan really Saiya-man?"  
  
"Oh...my costume...yes, we are." Videl laughed slightly. "I'm sorry about not telling you, but it was a decision that we made before we got you and there wasn't a good time lately. We needed to make sure you didn't tell."  
  
"Do Goten and Trunks know?" Kurt asked, curiously rubbing a bit of the fabric to her over shirt between his fingers and thumb.  
  
"Yeah. Bulma made the costumes for us and Goten has seen Gohan in the costume plenty since he had it for almost a year before he even moved out of his house." Videl explained, hovering up towards the window of their apartment.  
  
"That is so cool! Why didn't they tell me?" Kurt frowned. "Did you not trust me?"  
  
"No, We asked them not to...we weren't sure what you'd be like, as I told you before. We didn't even know how old you'd be, remember. So we asked them not to say anything until we told you."  
  
"I guess I understand." Kurt murmured softly. Videl hugged him.  
  
"I know you don't like the explanation, but it's the truth, I swear." Videl smiled.  
  
"I believe you. But...I want to know, the night we were coming home from the mall, did Tousan really stop that bullet?"  
  
"Yeah. He was really scared you'd get hurt. I can take care of myself, but we were both terrified something would happen to you."  
  
"Really? No one's ever cared about me that much before." Kurt admitted shyly.  
  
"Hm...that was stupid of them. They don't know what a great kid they missed out on." Videl smiled and landed lightly in the building.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"YOKO!" Gohan yelled, eyes blazing. "How dare you throw my son out the window!"  
  
"He's mutant scum. Not like he matters." Yoko waved a hand.  
  
"Don't speak of him in such a manner." Gohan hissed. "A don't presume what you do not know."  
  
"I know perfectly well that mutants are scum. You only need to look at them to see it." Yoko retorted, still not facing the angered Saiya-Jin. "But now he's gone and there's nothing to be so angry about...unless you wanted to finish him off?"  
  
"Unless I wanted to- How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Gohan snarled. Yoko turned around.  
  
"You're not Gohan! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Yoko shouted, seeing Gohan in Super Saiya-Jin form. His turquoise eyes focused on her for a brief moment before he looked past her, focusing on something she couldn't see.  
  
"If you leave now, I will spare your life." Gohan growled. "Get out of my sight!"  
  
Yoko, giving a whimper of fear, ran out the door.  
  
Gohan paced about, not trusting himself not to do anything drastic yet. Videl and Kurt stood silently off to the side of the room as he paced, trying to get himself under control. He was still burning in anger and he couldn't relax enough to drop his Super Saiya-Jin form.  
  
"O-otousan?" Kurt whispered, sniffing. "Are you...are you mad at me?"  
  
"Iie, Kurt-chan. I'm not mad at you. I'm just...angry. It is no one's fault." Gohan replied, still pacing.  
  
"Gohan, you need to calm down." Videl walked over to her mate and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're still sparking."  
  
"I know." Gohan bit his lip. "But that woman-." He cut off what he was about to say and turned to his mate. "I'll be home later tonight." He told her, and took off into the fading sunset through the window. Videl sighed.  
  
"Just be safe, Gohan." She whispered. "For all of us."  
  
"Where's he going, Kassan?" Kurt asked, looking out the window in confusion.  
  
"Away. He needs to be alone right now to get his power under control. He doesn't want to hurt us." Videl explained. "When he's very angry, he gains power and it affects his judgment and emotions. When he saw that woman, he nearly snapped. He needs to let off some steam."  
  
"But he'll come back? He's not going forever?" Kurt asked anxiously.  
  
"No, Kurt, he's not leaving forever. Just for a little bit. You heard him say that he'd be home later."  
  
"That's what...the other people that took care of me said too." Kurt blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "But...they never came back. I waited and waited for a couple days, I think. I got really sick too. I almost died."  
  
"He'll be back. We'd never leave you for good, musuko. You're our SON. Don't be silly." She kissed his cheek and headed towards the kitchen. "Now, I don't know about YOU, but I am STARVED!" She grinned.  
  
"Me too! What are we having?" Kurt bounded along beside her.  
  
"How about...fried lizard feet?" Videl joked.  
  
"Yum, yum!" Kurt giggled. "Or gopher guts!"  
  
"That sounds good. What about ravioli?" Videl's stomach growled.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Kurt laughed as his stomach rumbled in agreement. "Sounds good to my tummy to!"  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"I need to learn Control!" Gohan sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I could have killed her! What was I thinking? Going super like that! I could have hurt Kurt or Videl!"  
  
"Gohan?" A deep voice asked as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Piccolo." Gohan sighed, rubbing his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I lost control tonight, because of some stupid woman." Gohan bit his lip. "I thought I was okay, that I had control now."  
  
"We never have total control, my son." Goku had arrived in time to hear what Gohan had said about loosing control.  
  
"I know...but I could have hurt a lot of people." He admitted.  
  
"But you didn't. You only thought you lost control." Goku reminded his son.  
  
The three sat down, Gohan with his knees curled up to his chest and reminding the older men of him as a child. Goku was settled indian style next to the boy and Piccolo had also settled into a tailor's seat and was in a meditative position.  
  
"But what if I do next time, Tousan? I scared Kurt really badly tonight and I think he's afraid of me." Gohan chewed his lip.  
  
"I think you've earned his respect and his love, is what I think." Goku said.  
  
"I agree with your father, Gohan. You have done a lot for the child and he surely feels love and respect for you." Piccolo agreed.  
  
"But I don't want him afraid of me." Gohan protested.  
  
"Gohan, I think you're looking at what you could have done. Kurt can't see that. He only knows what you did and what you said. He only knows you did not raise a hand to him or Videl and that you've saved his life before. He knows by now you would not hurt him lest you go back on your own word." Goku pointed out, face grave. "But I can't give you all the answers. I'm afraid you must find those on your own. Piccolo and I cannot help you with that. What you do and what you decided is up to you."  
  
The older Saiya-Jin rose gracefully to his feet. "I wish you luck for the days to come, my son." He added, teleporting away.  
  
"He's right, you know." Piccolo also stood.  
  
"I know...but what if..." Gohan trailed off.  
  
"I can't help you with this. Good luck, gaki." Piccolo gave him a small smile carrying his affection and took off.  
  
"Thanks Tousan, Piccolo." He whispered. "I think you gave me the answer any way." Gohan smiled, got to his feet, and turned toward home. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was nearing eleven when he arrived home, it seemed his explanations would have to wait until the morning. Videl was not in bed when he arrived, to his confusion, she rarely waited up, so he went to find her.  
  
Both she and Kurt were on the couch, Videl holding Kurt and absently stroking his hair. The child was fast asleep. "He insisted on waiting for you." She whispered to her mate, shifting the boy in her arms. "I was going to put him to bed, but every time I stood up, he woke up. I'm afraid you'll have to do it."  
  
"That's okay." Gohan whispered in reply. "Give him here. Then, go to bed. I may be a little while."  
  
"Thanks, Gohan-chan." Videl smiled, handed him Kurt and kissed his cheek before leaving.  
  
"No, Kassan, not till Tousan gets home. He promised to come back." Kurt whispered in his sleep.  
  
"I did promise, Kurt." Gohan said softly. "Now it's time to sleep."  
  
"Tou...san..." Kurt sniffed. "They left..."  
  
"I'm right here." Gohan gave him a small hug to calm him and put him in his room. "Sleep now, it's all right."  
  
"Tou...san..." He sighed and fell silent.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Videl was already in bed and half asleep when Gohan entered the room. Giving a small yawn, she sat up to look at her mate. "Do you know what Kurt said to me after you left?" She asked suddenly, after several moments of silence.  
  
"No...I don't. Should I?" Gohan gave her a sideways look, sitting down on the other side of the bed.  
  
"He told me a little more about where he was from." Videl explained. "It seems that he was part of a traveling circus. A part of the freak show, when he was barely three. He told me that the people caring for him told him to wait for them and never came back."  
  
"They abandoned him?" Gohan frowned. "How dare they-!"  
  
"Shh!" Videl scolded. "Do you want to wake him?"  
  
"No. But that makes my blood boil." Gohan confessed. "How could they do such a thing?"  
  
"There is no telling." Videl shrugged, settling back against the headboard. "I know we've never really spoken of this, but...what about keeping him? After the project, I mean?"  
  
"I don't know if we could...I want to, certainly, but would we be able to?" Gohan glanced over at her for a moment. "He needs us, and loves us, that much I know." He admitted.  
  
"We love him. Tell me, Gohan, what did you think of tonight when you left?" She fixed her large blue eyes on him.  
  
"Protecting my mate and son." Gohan automatically answered. "Why?"  
  
"You mate and SON, Gohan. Not Kurt, not friend, but your SON. You already see him as blood kin." She pointed out. "As you see me. We need protecting, even if it's from your self and you'd willingly give up your life to do it."  
  
"I-I never thought about it." Gohan confessed. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"He is as much yours as mine." Videl pointed out. "He's my son. You left and I thought it was for Kurt and I. Not Kurt as a project, but Kurt as my son. We've fallen in love with him as he fell in love with us."  
  
"I noticed. But...would he really want to stay? We aren't that much older than he is." Gohan frowned. "I guess I've been so afraid that he wouldn't want to stay here that I didn't want to ask. Harbor false hope, dare I say?"  
  
"I know that feeling. But, it wouldn't hurt to look into it, right?" Videl smiled.  
  
"No, I don't think so, and they may let us keep him...we've been doing a good job so far, right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"What can it hurt?" Videl glanced at him. Gohan nodded in agreement. It couldn't hurt to check, right?  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, another chapter for y'all! Hope you like! Review, please! Flames are for s'mores!  
Later,  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	9. Lost and Alone

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 9  
Lost and Alone: Kurt's Past  
  
Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* are you out of your mind? I'm a FEMALE!  
  
Hope y'all like!  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Kurt awoke, it was already late morning. He frowned in confusion, he hadn't been in bed last night, his Okassan must have put him there before his Otousan got home. Had Gohan even come home? Kurt gave a small cry. He didn't remember him coming in. He curled his knees to his chest and began to cry, sobs racking his thin frame. Heavy footsteps sounded in the halls. "Kurt?" The voice was deep and warm, the perfect pitch between a bass and a tenor.  
  
Kurt gasped. He knew that voice. But he must be dreaming. Why would anyone want to come back to him once they'd left? No one had done it before. "Kurt?" The voice was higher in pitch this time, a female's voice. He knew that voice too. But why would she have put him in bed if not to leave him?  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Kurt. What's wrong?" Someone lifted him into their lap and held him, like a parent with their true blood-bonded child.  
  
"Where's Otousan? He never came home! He promised!" The boy cried.  
  
"What are you talking about, musuko? I'm right here?" The voice carried an undertone of amusement. Kurt looked up in shock.  
  
"Otousan!" He cried, burying his head back into Gohan's chest. "I thought you'd gone for good!"  
  
"I put you in bed last night. I thought you knew I was home." Gohan smiled.  
  
Kurt smiled and then looked over at the clock. "Oh no! I didn't get up for school! I'm sorry- I won't do it again!" He cringed, waiting for the slap that never came.  
  
"It's okay! I didn't wake you up. I thought we'd spend some time together as a family today." Gohan whispered.  
  
"It was my idea." Videl confessed. "You were up so late yesterday and you were so upset that I figured we would spend the day together, you know, just have a little fun."  
  
"You would do that...for me?" He looked up, eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
"Of course." Videl leaned over to give him a kiss on the top of the head. "What bad parents we would be otherwise."  
  
"My other parents never cared. They never took me away from the circus except that once...then they never came back. It was all my fault! It I had been better, not a freak, different, smarter-."  
  
"It was not your fault." Gohan broke in gently. "It was nothing you did. They only made you think that so they didn't feel guilty about it. It was not your fault."  
  
"I agree." Videl nodded. "You couldn't have done anything! You were only three! To little to be left alone in the first place." She took his hand. "Gohan and I aren't going to do that. We'll always be there for you. I swear."  
  
"By Lunetra, Zukogo, Kyria, and Shistar." Gohan intoned, reminding the boy of the oath Gohan had taken a not long after he began to stay with them.  
  
"I-I believe you." Kurt replied reluctantly.  
  
"But do you trust us?" Gohan shifted slightly, settling against the wall, Kurt still on his lap.  
  
"It's hard to trust anymore." Kurt looked down in shame. "I'm a freak. A thing. But here you are, telling me different. I don't know who to trust or what to believe anymore."  
  
"It'll be hard. I was called a freak a lot...and a nerd, but what is important is that you follow your own heart to what is the truth. That you don't let anyone else tell you what you are, you have to decide that for yourself." Gohan told him.  
  
"And you can't let people force you to believe as they do. Kurt, we may be new to parenting...hell, I've never even had a little brother, though Goten and Trunks more than make up for THAT..." Kurt giggled and Videl continued, "But we know that what's in your heart is that you are a person, not a freak, and I know that we feel, in our hearts, that you are our son."  
  
"I guess." Kurt nodded. "But it's so hard to think that things have truly changed, and for better after them being bad for so long."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Hai...I don't know if I can, but I want to...I just, I just don't want to burden anyone." He looked at the floor.  
  
"Kurt, if you were still with your true parents and they asked you what was wrong, why would you tell them?"  
  
"Because they're my parents."  
  
"Because they'd CARE, Kurt. Like we do." Videl told him softly.  
  
"I understand, I think. So, you won't get mad at me for talking about it?"  
  
"Not at you, Kurt. Maybe it will help."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, all right...I'll try..."  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Get it right, boy!" The ring master shouted, waving a whip around. "It's not that hard! Just walk across the wire!"  
  
Kurt, only just two and hardly able to walk well on the ground, stared out over the vast expanse of space over the arena. "I'll fall." He protested softly, backing away from the edge.  
  
"Do it, boy!" The woman he'd considered hi mother shoved him hard. Kurt cried out and fell forward, barely touching the wire. He wobbled wildly for a moment before toppling into space.  
  
"Do it right!" The ring master barked, as Kurt fell, landing hard on the safety net. "You start earning your keep RIGHT NOW!" The boy whimpered as the whip cracked millimeters from his ear.  
  
"Of course, sir." He had gotten back up onto the rope, only to fall again. It wasn't the first time he'd been hit, but it was the first time he'd been beaten.  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the tale and he hugged the child a little tighter. "You were only two? How dare they!" He breathed, eyes flashing turquoise for a moment. Videl put a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to them.  
  
"No wonder you find it hard to trust. But, Kurt? That's never going to happen here." She told him, putting her arms around them both as best she could.  
  
"Okay...I-I think I believe you..." He trailed off.  
  
"Someday, you will truly believe that we mean that." Videl whispered as she and Gohan went to start breakfast, leaving Kurt to his thoughts while he dressed.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They weren't as happy as he'd have liked, his thoughts that morning, but he wasn't depressed either. It had been a month and a half of the mere six months he'd spend with his family. He knew they wouldn't take him on after, what young couple wanted to be burdened with a child that wasn't even theirs? None that he knew, granted, he didn't know that many, but it made no difference. It was mostly likely they wouldn't keep him and he'd be back where he started, lost, alone, and beaten.  
  
Kurt sighed. Why did he have to be the freak? But he wouldn't wish it on any one else and there was no way to change it. The boy glanced in the mirror for a moment before lowering his head in shame. He was such a bother, so useless. He eyed the window for a moment, considering just jumping out of it, making it look like he'd fallen, but he couldn't do that...not here where he felt accepted and wanted. Not to them, Gohan and Videl. Not to Goten and Trunks, or to Bulma and Vegita or Goku and Chichi. He couldn't do it to any of them.  
  
He could put the walls that they'd torn down back into place, but belonging felt so good, no matter how short the time would be. He closed his eyes, allowing his once unshed tears to fall. He shouldn't be weak like that, but here, where no one saw it as weakness, it didn't seem to matter as much.  
  
Kurt sighed, shaking himself out of his reverie. He wasn't anything or anyone, but at the very least, he could enjoy this while he was here. With that thought, the child walked from his room, tears dry and head help high.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Thirty days went by like a breath of air on a windy day. Kurt still went to school with Goten and Trunks, still lived with Gohan and Videl, and he was still happy, most importantly. He smiled to himself as he and Videl went home from Bulma's one day.  
  
"It's hard to believe that nearly three months have gone by since you came to live with Gohan and I, isn't it?" She remarked, off handedly.  
  
"Yeah. Half of my time is nearly up." He nodded.  
  
"At first it was strange to have a child to care for." She admitted. "Not because you're bad." She added hastily, "It was just odd since we'd never had a child before. But now, it's weird to think of NOT having you."  
  
"Does this mean you'll adopt me?" The question was out before he could stop himself from asking it.  
  
Videl looked at him, somewhat surprised, and shook her head. "You want to STAY? Geez...and here was me thinking we were doing a course on how to be a bad parent 101." She joked.  
  
Kurt's face fell. "So you aren't?"  
  
"Actually, Gohan's afraid to ask...and so am I. We were afraid you'd say no, and Gohan was looking into it. Us being able to adopt you doesn't look like it has great chances." She confessed.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?"  
  
"We're awfully young and rather new to this parent thing." Videl pointed out before falling silent again.  
  
"But you're good at it." Kurt whispered, ducking her brief searching gaze. "But, it's hard to be worse than what I was used to."  
  
"What were your last guardians like?" Videl could hardly believe how flippantly this boy spoke of it.  
  
"They were nice at one point, I think, but I don't ever remember it. I remember them leaving me. I got really sick, and I remember them hitting me...they never took care of me like you do, or like Chichi-san does for Goten, or Bulma-san for Trunks."  
  
"Well. If we can get the adoption to go through, I know Gohan and I would be thrilled." The woman smiled. "We'll see what happens."  
  
"Yeah."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Videl! I can't believe you never told him!" Gohan yelled, his voice thundering through the house. It was the first time Kurt had ever heard the two fight.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to do? I didn't want to listen to him whine!" Videl yelled back. "Besides," She added in a more reasonable tone, "every time I brought it up, Daddy told me it'd have to wait."  
  
"But he found out from ME! You know he's not that fond of me in the first place!" Gohan snapped.  
  
"That's only because he thinks you're a geek that needs a haircut!" Videl shouted.  
  
"I do not need a haircut!"  
  
"That and he's always whining about your tail!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I know! That's why I didn't bring it up! He didn't want to hear about it!"  
  
"Well then you get to finish explaining to him tomorrow why we have Kurt!"  
  
"I know that already you doufus! Now would you shut UP?!" A sudden clang reverberated through the house and punctuated her words. "Thank you!" She sighed in exasperation.  
  
Kurt padded softly to the doorway. "Why were you and Otousan fighting? Is it because of me?"  
  
"Iie, Kurt-chan. Gohan was being hard-headed." Videl glared at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen nasai, V-chan, but you know your father hurts my ears."  
  
The woman waved off the excuse and sighed. "Right. Now what exactly happened that this came up?"  
  
"He asked is we wanted to come over for dinner and I asked if he wanted us to bring Kurt...which got him asking who Kurt is." Gohan explained. "When I told him, he went nuts. Said something about forbidding you to take the class in the first place?"  
  
"When was the last time I listened to my Otousama, Gohan?" Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um...a while ago?"  
  
"You learn." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right..."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt nervously eyed the house...mansion...that Videl had lived part of her life in. It was hard to believe that girl, so down to earth, was this rich. And that she'd fallen in love with a backwoods boy like Gohan. Kurt gulped this was where HURCULE lived! He had never met the man and was afraid to. Before he'd met Gohan and Videl, he once thought of Hurcule as his hero. The boy sighed. So many things had changed.  
  
Nervously he clung to the couple's hands and walked to the door with them, simply walking in. She didn't even bother to ring the bell! But she was his daughter, of course. Why wait for that?  
  
"Kassan?" Kurt whispered. "Is he going to like me?"  
  
"We'll find out." She smiled softly. "C'mon."  
  
"SWWET PEA!" Hurcule charged into the room and caught his daughter in a hug. "You came home! Did you leave..."  
  
Videl cut him off quickly. "Daddy, you didn't say hello to Gohan. And the boy is Kurt."  
  
"Gohan." Hurcule nodded stiffly.  
  
"Hello, sir." Gohan smiled and gave a respectful bow.  
  
"Kurt..." Hurcule's eyes widened. "Get that THING out of my house!"  
  
"That's Kurt, Tousan! Get real!" Videl shouted, exasperated. "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
But the damage was done. Kurt lowered his eyes, backing slowly away from the man. "Goman nasai, sir." He whispered, then fled.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) It's a little earlier than expected, but I don't think I should apologize for that...anyway, I have the next chapter out. Hope you like!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	10. On the Wings of the Night

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part 10  
On the Wings of the Night  
  
Disclaimer: *Sweatdrops* Really, you CAN'T have forgotten THIS quickly. *glances up at name* Lady...um...nope, notta guy. Means I can't possibly own.  
  
Net: Is now a good time for an update? Cuz here it is!  
Ren-Chan: *grins* nice to see ya back!  
Kaylendra: Why thank you very much! I am honored you think so!  
Shaggy Diz: Well...not quit a year, but pretty damn close, ne?  
Everyone: THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!! *bursts into tears.* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt raced from the house and the man who used to be his savior tears falling freely down his face. No one would come after him, they never did. No one ever cared enough to give chase, not even the bullies. He slipped into an alley near a bar and, curling up in a ball, began to cry.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan snarled wordlessly at the earth's "savior". Videl's eyes narrowed at her father. "How DARE you!" She ground out in little more than a hiss. Her voice was low and menacing, but what really truly scared Hurcule was the look etched on Gohan's face.  
  
It was dark and stormy, his eyes flashing from black to turquoise at irregular intervals. His hair was slowly lifting off his neck and creating a halo that flickered between gold and black. The demi Saiya-Jin now looked like a demi GOD and it scared Hurcule more than he was willing to admit.  
  
"How dare you..." The half Saiya-Jin breathed in rage, losing the both battles he'd been waging: one to hold in his temper, the other to keep himself from turning into a Super Saiya-Jin. "How dare you speak of our SON in such a manner..."  
  
Hurcule took one look at Gohan and scrambled to move further away. The younger man had never been openly hostile to anyone really, and especially not Hurcule, but there were always exceptions. This seemed to be one. The demi Saiya-Jin moved with lightning speed, knocking Hurcule out cold.  
  
"We have to find Kurt." Gohan whispered. Thirty minutes had already passed and now time was running short.  
  
Videl nodded, and both changed into their Saiya-man costumes, auras igniting and making the rain sizzle on them. "Track his ki!" Videl shouted, taking off. Gohan nodded in mute agreement, following closely behind his mate.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
The voices were drawing nearer, Kurt knew it and he knew that is wasn't a good sign. No one ever left him alone when they found him, and he knew that this was going to be a painful experience.  
  
"Hey, Jim!" One of them slurred. "Lookit this lil'shit I found! 'E's a lil' mutie!"  
  
The two men were obviously drunk. Kurt shivered in fear, waiting for the blows and taunting he knew would be coming. He was right.  
  
The first blow knocked the wind out of him, a kick to his back. The small boy coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs when the second blow caught him off guard and, quite soundly, in the stomach.  
  
"S-s-sto-op. P-pl-ease!" Kurt wheezed, finally getting the much needed oxegyn into his body.  
  
"I don't think so, little mutie!" The second man, Jim, laughed. "C'mon Antonio, show him we don' like muties!"  
  
"Please!" Kurt begged. Antonio laughed at his whimpered please.  
  
"I know how to shut him up." He laughed, grabbing Kurt by the neck and forcing his lip onto Kurt's. The boy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"I recommend you unhand my son." A cold voice snarled.  
  
Kurt felt himself being dropped and then some one caught him.  
  
"Kurt?" The voice was worried. And definitely female. A female Kurt knew as Okassan. Videl.  
  
"O-okas-Okassan?" He forced his eyes open.  
  
"Hai, angel. It's me." Videl held him close as he began to cry, rubbing his back gently and whispering nonsense comfort words into his ear.  
  
Gohan was at the back of the alley, beating on the two men. "Don't you ever come near my son again." He growled, raising his fists. "Don't you ever."  
  
The men, nearly unconscience, nodded in agreement and were promptly thrown into an ungraceful heap and the back of the alley.  
  
"Is he okay, Dear Heart?" Gohan asked Videl, mindful of the now sleeping boy.  
  
"As well as could be expected." She nodded, shifting him slightly. "But I think it's time to go home."  
  
"You take him. I need to talk to your father and my own. And probably Vegita too." Gohan sighed, rubbing his face. "He's not going to be too happy with me. I'll see you later, Dear Heart."  
  
"All right, Love. I'll get him home and tucked in. You go on." She agreed, tipping her head up for a quick kiss.  
  
Gohan complied and flew off.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Let's see." Gohan muttered to himself. "Father first, I think, so I don't kill Hurcule, then Hurcule, and then Vegita, whom I hopefully won't kill after talk to Hurcule..."  
  
Having decided this course of action, he headed towards his family's small house in the 439 mountain area.  
  
"Otousan? Otousan!" Gohan sighed, throwing a stone lightly at his parents window, knowing it would wake his Okassan. They were warriors, but occasionally they needed a heavy sleep they didnt' often get. His Okassan, however, was always a light sleeper.  
  
Sure enough, she showed up at the window, moments later. "Gohan?"  
  
"Sorry, Okassan, but I need to talk to Tousan." He blushed. "And I didnt' want to wake Goten."  
  
"That's fine." She nodded. "Goku, our oldest son needs you."  
  
"Huh? Sure." Goku leapt lightly out the window, floating down to meet Gohan. Chichi sighed, and shook her head. They NEVER USED THE DAMN DOOR!  
  
"Sorry about showing up so late, Tousan, but it's about Kurt..." Gohan trailed off, then began to explain what had transpired over the past few weeks. Goku listened with a frown.  
  
"I don't know, Gohan. He seems to just need love. But tonight really complicates things. You found him, right? Before anything really bad could happen?"  
  
"Just some moron kissing him."  
  
"I'd ask Bulma about that. You could file charges...unless you killed him?"  
  
"Not quite, I think."  
  
"Well, no matter. The important thing is that Kurt is okay. Now, as for action, I recommend you set Hurcule straight but try not to take Kurt to see him until Kurt is ready. You'll know when that is." Goku looked deep in thought.  
  
He really was smart, Gohan reflected later as he headed towards Satan City again. He hid it so people would underestimate him, he knew a lot. The cheerful mask gained trust and most assumed him dim. But the Saiya-Jin really wasn't, Vegita had even admitted that (after numerous threats from his mate).  
  
Gohan landed in Hurcule's yard, evaded the "security" guards and traps, and then entered the house by way of key. He really was stupid. Gohan sighed and headed towards the bumbling fool's room. "I think you owe my son an apology." Gohan stated from the door way.  
  
Hurcule gasped in shock and whirled around to face the Demi Saiya-Jin. "How did you get in here?" He demanded. "I ordered them not to let you..."  
  
"Your security's a joke, old man." Gohan mentally groaned. Now he was turning into Vegita! "Like they could stop ME. Super fast, super strong, and super smart Demi Saiya-Jin? Married your daughter? Remember me?"  
  
"Get out of here right now, Gohan." Hurcule managed to spit his name like a curse.  
  
"Feh." Gohan snorted in contempt. "I think not. You owe my son an apology. You may not like me, but that is not a reason to take it out on Kurt."  
  
"That is not the reason. He's a freak! A mutant! A..."  
  
"I'm an alien. What's your point?" Gohan crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, are you going to apologize?"  
  
"He's not worth my time."  
  
Gohan's countenance grew cold. "He is more than you will ever be you sleazy liar."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh come on Hurcule. You and I both know you haven't done half of what you said you have. Cell? Me. Buu? Otousan. Tenkaichi Boudokai? I know you paid off Eighteen at least once. You think me stupid, do you not?"  
  
Hurcule blustered over that for a moment and shuddered. "I apologize to you and your son. Now get out of my house."  
  
"I will not accept it until you mean it, old man. But I will leave, if only so I don't kill you." Gohan wordlessly opened the window and took off into the night.  
  
Time to visit Vegita.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What do you want, gaki?" Vegita snarled after being woken from a rather sound sleep by one extremely upset demi Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Need some...answers, Vegita." He admitted.  
  
"About what? Can't you ask your Otousan?" Vegita sneered.  
  
"It's about our race." Gohan replied dryly. "You going to help me or not?"  
  
"Fine, gaki. But you better make this fast." Vegita tried to sound menacing, and it would have worked quit well if Gohan hadn't known him as well as he did.  
  
"Well, it's Kurt...I dont' know what's going on. I feel so...protective....of him. Not like anyone else, not even Videl, and she's my MATE! Do you have any idea what's going on?" Gohan looked hopefully at the Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
"It's just Saiya-Jin instincts, gaki." He waved a hand at the younger man. "You've accepted the kid as your own. You feel the way and father would."  
  
"Including you?" Gohan couldn't help but ask.  
  
Vegita looked at him for a brief moment before replying, "Yes, even me."  
  
"Is this why my father always seemed to have to protect me? Because of this...instinct?"  
  
"Hai. No go home, gaki. Your wife is going to be angry and your son will be upset if you're not there when he wakes."  
  
Gohan nodded once and took off. "Hey Vegita? Thanks."  
  
The prince huffed, gave a slight nod, and went back inside.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan took his time getting home, he had a lot to think about. He arrived shortly before dawn, not realizing just how much time had gone by. He went in through the window and looked at his sleeping mate with a smile. He was going to check out the adoption process today. They would adopt Kurt even if he had to get Bulma involved. Nothing was going to stop him from doing this.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kurt's eyes flickered open groggily as he woke up. It was still early and he couldn't remember falling asleep in the first place. The events from the night before came rushing back to him in an instant and he cried out from the memories. "Otousan?" He whispered. He couldn't remember seeing Gohan at all last night, Videl taking the main role in his mind.  
  
"Good Morning, Kurt." Someone whispered softly. He jumped slightly and turned instinctively to the voice.  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
"Yes, angel?"  
  
"Where- where were you last night?"  
  
"Taking care of some...business." Gohan replied, sitting next to the child. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired." He admitted. I-I just don't know what happened...I don't want to remember..."  
  
"I know that feeling, but you have to remember if you want it to get better." Gohan replied. "Now, how about some breakfast? Then, you and Videl were going to spend some time together."  
  
"Really? What about...what about you?"  
  
"I have to check out some very important business...about you no less, and involving adoption..."  
  
"You-you're going to see about adopting me today? You mean it? I-I-I cant' believe it!"  
  
Gohan laughed and smoothed his hair back. "You should. Now how about that breakfast?"  
  
Kurt laughed happily as he raced from the room.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) the not-so-exciting completion of last chapters episode. *sighs* Oh well. I hope you all liked it.  
  
Review, please. And I request no flames this time. My already low ego has taken great amounts of damage and is in need of repair. Thank you for all your support. Oh yeah. Death threats are fine as long as it's about how great this is and you'll me if you have to wait for an update.  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	11. The Last Day

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
  
Part 11  
  
The Last Day  
  
Disclaimer: Um...it's been awhile. Here's a refreasher. Me no own, you no sue, roses could be red, and violets are supposed to be blue.  
  
Firegirl: Um...thanks? I really like my leg...  
  
Amyante: When will he learn to fly? Very Very soon. ^_^  
  
*Bows* wow, with all these death threats...I actually feel loved...that's really sad. Thank you for reviewing, all of you.  
  
But, that's beside the point!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You all know that your projects are due tomorrow, right?" The teacher of Gohan's Skills For Living Class told them. "It will be half your grade. Please make sure I get them at the BEGINNING of class. Have a great day!" She dismissed them smiling happily. This was always the best part of the class, seeing the students reactions to their projects.  
  
Gohan and Videl hesitantly approached her desk. "We need to ask you something." Gohan twisted his hands in from of him. "Videl and I adopted out charge. How would that change what we do to the paper?"  
  
"It won't. Just mention it. I'm surprised you adopted him while you two are still in school. Is money going to be a problem?"  
  
"With where we work?" Gohan shook his head. "Not at all. And Bulma and Okassan will babysit and he's got Trunks and Goten to play with. We thought it to be best since we all got so attached to one another."  
  
"Oh?" The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I know what child you took."  
  
"One of the older ones, Kurt Wagner." Gohan flipped open his wallet. "This is our son."  
  
The teacher's eyes widened at the picture of Kurt. "So you are the group that took the mutant. Well, I can see why if you ignored his appearance. He seems to be a sweet child. Even if he does look like a demon."  
  
"He has the most problem with people that don't deal with...the different people on a regular basis." Gohan admitted. "Like at school or on the street. So far, though, the people that deal with us on a regular basis accepted him quite readily."  
  
"That's nice to know." The teacher offered a tiny smile. She wasn't FOND of mutants, per say, but after living in a city with people like the great Saiya-Man and Hercule, it wasn't anything to be frightened of. If they got out of hand, there would be people to take care of it. "Have your project done and I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher waved them out.  
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am." Gohan bowed and Videl waved. "We'll see you tomorrow." The duo chorused.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kurt!" Goten gasped, racing toward his friend. "Are you okay? Oh man, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kurt gave a tiny groan. "Ouch." He grumbled. "When did Vegita-san start hitting me so hard?"  
  
"When he meant to hit ME." Goten giggled. "I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Goten. Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Being a distraction. Are you ready to go fight again?"  
  
"Let's go!" Kurt giggled. Gohan would be so proud if the three of them defeated Vegita again. Well, A normal Vegita. They were still no match for the Saiya-Jin when he was in Super Saiya-Jin mode.  
  
Gohan's training had gotten steadily harder and more difficult, but Kurt didn't mind. Gohan had said that once Kurt mastered this new level of Martial Arts that's he would begin teaching the boy how to fly. Kurt was really, really looking forward to that. He knew he'd gotten stronger, and Gohan had been teaching him to control his ki. Right now, he didn't have a lot of control over it, but he could shoot small blasts at people. Enough, Gohan had told him, to keep him safe when the Demi Saiya-Jin was not around.  
  
"Goten! Kurt!" Bulma appeared at the door to the gravity room, set low enough that she could enter without getting flattened. It was only three times earth's gravity for Kurt's sake. He couldn't go any higher yet.  
  
"What Bulma-san?" Kurt dodged another of Vegita's punches before the four had to halt to listen to the blue-haired woman.  
  
"Videl and Goku are here. Piccolo showed up as well." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Vegita needs to get cleaned up. We have to leave for a charity ball in about two hours. Trunks, did you want to stay here or go with Videl? She said she'd take you and you could jsut spend the night there."  
  
"I want to go with Kurt, if that's okay with him?" Kurt nodded at Trunks and the lilac haired boy continued, "I just have a tiny bit of Homework to do and I think Kurt has some too. Can I?"  
  
"That's fine. Do you have your overnight things ready? Go and grab your stuff." Bulma said. "Videl's in the living room when you've gotten your things."  
  
Trunks scampered off while the other three followed Bulma from the room. Vegita disappeared at the stairs to get ready to leave and bulma followed the other two to the living room. Videl smiled upon seeing Kurt and waved to Goten as he went to glomp her. "Videl!" the mini-goku squealed. "I haven't seen you in AGES! At least a week!"  
  
"Two days." Goku corrected his youngest son. "Besides, they'll be moved back home by next Saturday."  
  
"Thank Kami." Videl sighed. "It's awful trying to live in city limits. Do you have any idea how expensive food is there?"  
  
Kurt followed the conversation with a slightly fearful expression. Did they regret taking him? "Yeah, and you have two growing boys." Goku laughed.  
  
"Only Kurt is growing. Growing out doesn't count." The woman smirked. "It's little wonder your mate hates your eating habits!"  
  
"I do believe you and Gohan have papers to finish?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "I think you had best leave."  
  
Videl laughed at Goku's slightly pouty look due to the jib on his appetite and he picked up Goten. "Well, we need to go." He waved. "Ja ne!" He set two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"I'm ready to go!" Trunks called, skidding to a stop in the room. "C'mon!"  
  
"No teasing Gohan too much." Videl reminded him. "We have homework as well, and I can't stop him from throwing you out the window."  
  
"I can fly." Trunks snorted. "Let's jsut go." He got ready to take off as Videl grabbed his collar.  
  
"We live in the city right now, remember?" She giggled slightly. "We have to take the copter."  
  
Trunks made a face. "Oh yeah. Forgot. The city...joy..."  
  
Videl just shook her head and got behind the controls.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt drew in a deep breath as he and the others got home. Trunks made a face. "No wonder you can't wait to move home." The apartment was slowly returning to it's bland white state. They had already repainted Kurt's room, and the kitchen. All they had left to paint was the family room and to remove some of the furniture to their house.  
  
"Well, a lot of it's already gone." Gohan reminded the younger Demi Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt grinned. "I already have my room there painted! And decorated! We moved all my posters already too. I'm really excited, especially since we live really close to Goten. I've never had a friend next door before!" Kurt exclaimed, then added in a mutter, "Never had any friends either."  
  
Trunks frowned as Gohan and Videl shared a look. "You do now. And you have a family." Gohan smiled gently and Kurt gave a tiny smile. "I think you two need to do your homework now. Videl and I have a paper to write."  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. "I hate homework."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Gohan shook his head. "Too bad I don't care. You have another several years of it...at least twenty-two anyway."  
  
Trunks wasn't pleased but Kurt just shrugged. "Whatever." The mutant shrugged. "So, Tousan, when are you teaching me to fly?"  
  
"I think sometime in the next week. You've go the have of that new stuff I was teaching you, so once this term is over, we'll have plenty of time to start." Gohan settled at the computer that they had moved from the library to the family room so they could patch the holes in the walls from the pictures. "It will be so nice to get home." Gohan sighed. Kurt gave him a strange look. What difference did a house make? He would soon find out.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"This is wonderful!" The teacher had glanced at the results of thier project the day before and smiled at all of them. "Most of you did very, very well!" Her voice rose in pitch, "But the best group by far was Gohan and Videl's. It takes a lot to care for a baby, but to incorporate a child that has been abandoned and hurt, mentally and physically, so often in his life and integrate him into their home as they did was amazing! And to Defend him with everything they had, even when they knew it might bring repercussions with their grade, showed how dedicated they were to making their family real."  
  
Gohan blushed and Videl gave an embarressed laugh wile the teacher spoke about them excitedly. "I'm very pleased with how you all did," The teacher went on, "So almost all of you get A's."  
  
The whole class gave a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt tilted his head in surprise as he entered Gohan and Videl's actual house next door to the Son residence. "Wow, this is really nice!" He admitted. "It didn't look like this the last time we were here."  
  
"I know," Videl shrugged off her coat and shook her hair free of the restraing ponytail it was in. "Chichi and I have been cleaning it up a lot more, getting rid of the sheets covering the furniture we didn't take and all that, and Gohan and Goku were repainting several of the rooms. Not to mention we had to re-hang all our pictures and everything."  
  
Kurt nodded and looked about with trepidation. This was so wonderful, but what if they changed their minds? What if they decided he didn't fit in with their decor or that he was too much trouble or that he needed to much work? What if they sent him back like all the other people before? His face paled. They COULD, quite easily. There was a period of nearly two months to get the paperwork logged in.  
  
"We even got your room done, Kurt." Gohan smiled at the boy. "Would you like to see it? It's a little different than the one at the apartments. I know you didn't get a chance the last time we were here."  
  
Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. We decorated it very much the same, but not entirely. Mostly because the room isn't square anymore." Gohan waved a hand indicating that Kurt should follow him and Videl upstairs.  
  
The house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, family room, library, and basement.  
  
Kurt's room was upstairs, at the rear of the house. The windows were dormers so the room slanted on one side. An identical room stood across from it at the opposite side of the hallway. His room was painted the color of the summer sky and his posters were tacked neatly to the walls. "We just used sticky tack," Videl peeled off one corner of a poster to show the mutant, "so that you can re-arrange the posters if you would like."  
  
Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "No one has ever done anything so nice for me!" He hugged Videl around the waist, crying into her shirt. The woman lifted up the boy and he buried his head in her shoulder. "You're the first people to ever do anything like this for me!"  
  
"You're our SON, Kurt." Gohan gently rubbed circles around the child's back in a soothing motion. "Of course we will do things like this for you."  
  
Kurt only sniffed harder. "It's just so hard to believe." He finally admitted. I feel like...I actually belong."  
  
"Good," Videl smiled, "because you do."  
  
Kurt lifted his head and looked around in wonder. "My home." He whispered, testing the words out on his tongue. "My family."  
  
The words had never sounded so sweet.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt had finally mastered the technique Gohan had been teaching him before he could learn to fly. Shooting ki blasts had become almost second nature and drawing out his energy was quickly becoming quite easy.  
  
He would learn to fly today.  
  
He would also be turning eight.  
  
"Kurt!" Gohan yawned, stumbling down the hallway, "Time to get up for school!"  
  
"I'm awake!" The boy grinned. He wondered if his parents knew about his birthday today. He was eight now!  
  
"You ready for flying lessons?" Gohan stretched. He'd obviously gotten the heavy sleep his race required once a week the night before.  
  
"Hai!" Kurt chrirruped. "Did you know that today is-"  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Videl shouted up the stairs. Gohan gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"She summons. We'd better hurry." He lifted Kurt onto his shoulders and rushed down the stairs.  
  
Kurt sighed in disappointment. Today was his birthday, but no one knew. He supposed he should have figured that would happen. Things had been so different from what he was used to, and he HAD hoped that they would give him a birthday party, but he also knew a freak like him didn't deserve it. Kurt sighed. It figured.  
  
"We'll have to hurry to get you to school on time." Videl sighed. She turned to Gohan a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"I was going to send him with Goten on Kinto'un." Gohan admitted. "but I will fly him myself if you'd like."  
  
"No, no. I bet he'd like the cloud. He CAN ride it, yes?"  
  
"I would imagine so." Gohan shrugged. "We'll have to find out. Are you finished with your breakfast, Kurt?"  
  
"Hai, Otousan." Kurt sounded slightly dejected, but Gohan ignored it.  
  
Instead, Gohan lifted Kurt from his chair and settled the boy on his shoulders before walking outside. "KINTO'UN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making Kurt give a slight wince.  
  
Then, the boy's eyes widened. A smallish yellow cloud sounding a bit like a sputtering car flew towards them. "What is THAT?" Kurt breathed.  
  
"Kinto'un." Gohan laughed at the boy's wonder. "Hop on. We need to see if you fall through. I doubt it though."  
  
Kurt shrugged and jumped from Gohan's shoulders, trusting that if anything happened, the Demi Saiya-Jin would catch him. He bounced lightly as he hit the cloud and giggled in delight. "You have to be pure of heart to ride it." Gohan explained.  
  
Kurt's head shot up. "There must be a mistake then!" Kurt cried. "I can't be pure-I'm a demon!"  
  
"No you're not." Gohan jumped onto the cloud next to Kurt. "You, my son, are a boy. Now, you and Goten are going to school together. He'll tell you how to direct Kinto'un, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Otousan." Kurt looked startled as Gohan dropped his backpack onto the cloud and began counting backwards from five.  
  
At zero, Goten raced from the other house across the clearing. "Like clockwork." Gohan muttered to himself with a slight laugh. "Have fun you two!"  
  
Kinto'un, with Kurt riding, and Goten raced away into the morning light.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt was slightly upset that no one seemed to remember his birthday, but they had already done so much for him that he didn't feel he had the right to say anything about it. His head dropped towards his desk as the teacher continued to speak, her lecture seeming to last forever. When lunch finally rolled around, he didn't get a chance to tell either Goten nor Trunks about his birthday (Trunks was in detention and Goten offered to help clean the blackboards for Setsuna-sensei). But, on the bright side, he didn't get beaten up today!  
  
The mutant smiled to himself as he exited the school unscathed and was surprised to find Gohan standing in front of the building, arms crossed and appearing bored. "Come on, Kurt." Gohan waved a hand. "We're going straight home, but we need to stop at the store first really quick, okay?"  
  
"I though you had work today?" Kurt frowned in confusion. "Didn't you?"  
  
"I took the day off to work at the house. We need to get plaster." Gohan opened the capsule car and the two hurried to the store before Gohan picked Kurt up and flew towards their home at a leisurely pace.  
  
Neither said a word until they reached the younger Son residence and Gohan put the boy down. "Let's go on in." He gestured to the door.  
  
Hesitanly, Kurt entered.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Bulma turned the lights on. "Happy birthday, Kurt!" Goten giggled.  
  
"We're sorry we stayed away, but Goten can't keep his mouth shut and we were afraid he'd spill so we ended up in detention and cleaning erasers." Trunks made a face.  
  
"You knew it was my birthday?" Kurt gasped. "You-you bothered throwing me a party?"  
  
"Of course, little one." Gohan stroked his hair gently. "Now don't you want to open your presents?"  
  
"I have presents?" Kurt's eyes were wide in awe. "I've never had presents before. Never ever!"  
  
"Never?" Chichi's eye grew teary. "Well if I ever meet the people that never gave you anything, I'll kill them!"  
  
"O-Obassan, you don't have to, for me." Kurt hugged her. "I'm not worth that."  
  
Chichi shook her finger at the child. "Don't tell me what you're not worth!" She scolded. "I say you are so you are and my boy thought so to. And Goten obviously agrees or he would have been fighting with you ALL the time!"  
  
Kurt blushed. "I...I...thank you, Obassan!" He sniffed and hugged her. "No one's ever said anything so nice."  
  
Chichi smiled and hugged him in return. "Now they have."  
  
It was the best night ever.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, I got another chapter out. I'm writing a little at night, every night, so chapters should be a little faster since I've got me a schedule all figured out. Well, I hope you like this new chapter. I've got plans for the future, and you'll probably hate me when I'm done, but never fear, you will love it!  
  
Well, hope you liked! Review, please! Flames are for s'mores!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~Lady Foeseeker~*~ 


	12. Winged Demon

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
  
Part 12  
  
Winged Demon  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, please. If I owned, I actaully have time to write!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt watched in awe as Gohan lifted form the ground using his ki. It never failed to amaze the mutant that such a thing was possible using the same energy that fell from his hands in destructive blasts. "I can do that?" The eight year old asked, sounding uncertain, "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course, Kurt," Gohan chuckled. "You know how to access your ki so now you need to do so..."  
  
Kurt got caught up in the man's lulling voice, his eyes sliding shut in their typical meditative state as he brought his ki around him and began to expand it. The soothing voice continued its patterns as he breathed in and out, falling into a familiar rhythm. He had practiced it every night until he could do it without thought, as he did now. His body reacted to Gohan's vice, following the commands of what to do with the energy surrounding his body. Slowly he used it to push himself into the air.  
  
"Open your eyes." Gohan commanded gently, ready to catch his son if something went wrong.  
  
Kurt's eyes flickered open and he gasped. He wasn't very high, maybe two or three feet from the earth, but even that was something he'd never experienced before. When his even breath caught in his throat, his ki wavered and he began to sink towards the earth. Slowly, fortunately for him, but he was still disappointed.  
  
"It takes practice," Gohan told him gently, "but you're doing very well for someone your age and with the amount of time you had to practice. Most of us have had years of practice with our ki and we knew about it long before we began to use it ourselves."  
  
Kurt made a face, "That's not helpful."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I never claimed to be helpful," He pointed out, "just logical."  
  
Kurt couldn't resist sticking out his tongue.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "Let's try it again. You only get better with practice. I don't want you practicing without someone that can fly right now, you might fall and get hurt, okay?"  
  
Kurt grinned and nodded happily. He sometimes had a hard time believing that people cared about him, even now, months after they had proved it to be so. Gohan told him to try it again and the boy slowly rose into the air once more, further this time, before losing his concentration and falling back to earth. Gohan had to catch him that time, as gravity intervened, and he smiled at the boy, "I think you're tired. We'll do it again tomorrow. Let's go in for dinner and then to bed."  
  
"Okay, Otousan," Kurt yawned, snuggling into Gohan's chest. The two slowly walked home, only to see Videl standing in the door way, watching them with a smile.  
  
"You two are so cute," She laughed. "I got a picture of that. Wake Kurt up, it's time for dinner. Then I think he needs to sleep."  
  
The young mutant was so peaceful that Gohan hated to wake him, but the boy needed to eat. Skipping meals was bad for him, even more than others, because the use of one's ki made the metabolism skyrocket and the user very hungry. One of the reasons Saiya-Jins guard their food so jealously.  
  
Kurt tiredly ate his supper, then crawled in on the couch and fell fast asleep. Gohan smiled again, carrying him up the stairs to his room, Videl following him. The two changed him and tucked him in, kissing him gently on the forehead and tuning out the light.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I did it, Okassan!" Kurt squealed, zipping through the air around Videl's head, "I've got it! And I'm not drop dead tired!"  
  
Videl swooped upwards, grabbing the mutant and spinning him around with a cheer, "Good job, Kurt! I can't wait until Gohan gets home and we can tell him. But for now, why don't we get Goten and Ojisan and play tag in the air? Obasan can play too. Quick, let's go!"  
  
Kurt whooped and raced to get one of his best friends, and his grandparents, laughing the whole way. "Goten! Goten! Look! I can fly now!"  
  
Goten jumped from his bed room window, meeting his friend before the boy would reach the door. "All right! Now we can go see Trunks more often! C'mon, let's go tell Otousan and Okassan!"  
  
The two little boys raced into the small house screaming for the elder couple as they ran, their little voices carrying out into the yard. Videl hid a smile, Kurt was so happy and she was so proud of him! They reemerged moments later, all four taking off and Kurt yelling out, "Let's play, Okassan! You're it!"  
  
That was how Gohan found them, a couple hours later. Chasing each other around the yard and screaming at the top of their lungs. The Demi Saiya-Jin laughed and joined in, promptly getting tagged by his errant wife. The sun had begun to set when they stopped playing, breathing hard, but happy. Chichi had left supper in the oven and now they lugged it all outside and had a picnic on the front lawn. "I never ever wanna leave, Otousan," Kurt breathed, snuggling into Gohan's side. Goten yawned and leaned into his own father, nodding slightly.  
  
"I n'ver wan' you ta leave neither. . ." The young Demi Saiya-Jin muttered, voice slurred by sleep.  
  
Videl was leaning on Gohan's other side, gently combing her fingers through Kurt's hair, "You never have to leave, if you don't want," She told him tiredly. "We never want you to leave either."  
  
With a sigh of contentment, the little boy fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"We have good news!" Gohan grinned at the nine year old mutant. "Videl is pregnant! You're going to have a little brother or sister!"  
  
Kurt gave a small cheer. "Now I can be like you to Goten!"  
  
Gohan chuckled and nodded, "Now I'm going to have TWO of you annoying pests running around! I'm going to paretically be LIVING outside trying to keep track of you both!"  
  
Kurt laughed happily. Gone was the frightened little boy that never seemed too sure of what he was doing, worried that his new parents were going to keep him. Now he was happy, well adjusted, and far more trusting of others. No longer was he frighted of how others viewed him, but how his friends saw him. He had grown considerably in power, rivaling that of Krillian, or maybe Juuhachigou. He was hyper and had more friends. But he, Goten, and Trunks still remained the best of friends. Rarely did you see one of them without the others close behind.  
  
Three worse mischief makers Gohan had never met! they were going to give him, his mother, and Bluma grey hair. Videl seemed to laugh it off much better than they did, as did Goku. Vegita. . .well, he was just Vegita. "You can't catch me!" Gohan head Goten shout to Trunks outside. He smirked, "It seems as though the hellions are here. Go play, Kurt."  
  
"Bye, Otousan!" Kurt waved heading out the door, but not to play.  
  
"You guys! Guess what Gohan told me. . ." Was the last shout Gohan heard before the trio were out of hearing distance for anything that wasn't food or an earth threatening danger.  
  
Gohan smiled at his wife and the two sat back. "Well, at least he's not upset!"  
  
"He might be when the kid's actually born and crying at two in the morning," Gohan pointed out dryly.  
  
"He can live with Goten, then," Videl snorted. "It's not as though he doesn't live there half the time anyway!"  
  
Gohan nodded and chuckled, "Too true."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
A few more years had passed in peaceful bliss, Kurt was now twelve, in seventh grade, and gave a new meaning to the word hellion. He had passed into a few slightly depressed cycles, but Gohan and Videl were always there to help. They never lasted long, and Pan, now four, made sure of that. Until it happened.  
  
There was a knock at the door on day while Kurt was babysitting his younger sister. Goten was there so Kurt answered. Three burly men and a dark haired woman stood in the doorway. "Kurt Wagner?"  
  
"Son." Kurt corrected.  
  
"Not anymore. We've been told of abuse here to you and you're out of his custody." The woman grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let go! He doesn't hurt me, but you are!" Kurt wrenched his arm from her grasp, slammed the door, and ran back into the living room.  
  
"Someone's trying to take me away, Goten!" Kurt yelled, eyes wide in panic. "What should I do?"  
  
Goten's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He had probably heard the whole conversation at the door. "Call Trunks and Bulma!" He shouted, dragging him to the phone. I'll flare my ki and call Otousan."  
  
"Right. Give me Pan. She won't like the warning. She's sensitive to that." Kurt took his little sister and dialed the phone to Bulma's, explaining the situation to a rather irate Vegita. When he heard of it, however, he was livid.  
  
"We're on our way, brat of Kakrotto's brat." It was a nickname for the boy that made him seriously wonder about Vegita's sanity, but made him useful if nothing more. Actually, Vegita had become far more affectionate with the arrival of Bura, Trunks's younger sister, who was about Pan's age.  
  
Goku and Chichi had shown up by this point and Gohan and Videl had call to tell them they had felt the ki flare and were on their way home. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and when they did, they were immediately attacked by the social workers.  
  
Gohan and Videl grabbed the two into a protective embrace, Kurt clinging to Gohan like a limpet. Fear shone on his face as the social workers neared him, grabbing his arm. "Otousan?" He begged, trying not to slip.  
  
Gohan looked at the men, then glared at the woman. "This isn't over yet!" He screamed as they pulled Kurt from his grasp. "I will fight for him to the last!"  
  
Then Kurt had been pulled away completely, shoved into the car and was heading away from the only family he'd ever known. He screamed, trying to get away, trying to get to them. Tears streamed down everyone's faces and Gohan, a look of determination on his features, glanced at Bulma. "We WILL get him back."  
  
Bulma nodded and they headed towards the house. This was not going unpunished.~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GO AFTER HIM?!" Bulma screamed, "IT WAS SOCIAL SERVICES THAT TOOK HIM FROM HIS FAMILY!"  
  
The woman on the phone was stupid and blundering. But she was truthful. And that left only one option. Kurt was kidnaped. Gohan growled and sent out his senses yet again, trying to track the boy. But he still couldn't reach him. Something was blocking his ki from detection. Well, he WOULD find his son. And he WOULD get him back. He and Videl. Failure was not an option.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kurt paced around the room. He had been taken back to his "Home Country" of Germany, a place he barely remembered and to a language he could hardly speak. Luckily for him, Gohan had been in the process of teaching him his native language. . .No, he couldn't think of Gohan now. He wouldn't. Couldn't. It hurt too much. He had seen the look on Gohan's face, and he knew the fight was far from over. He also know, deep inside, that by law Gohan HAD to turn him over, but that didn't make it any easier. He still betrayed. At least he had a locket with their pictures in it. It was a holographic locket, Bulma had made for him. A family picture, a picture of the whole gang, one of him and Goten and Trunks, one of his family, and one of just him and Gohan and Videl before Pan was born. He already missed them.  
  
"I'll find you again, I'll get back," He vowed. "Some how. Some day."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He was fifteen now, and he had never forgotten his promise. But there seemed to be no way to return. Gohan seemed to have forgotten about him, he had never heard from his Otousan, not since he was taken. Of course, they probably wouldn't tell Gohan how to find Kurt, but he wished they would. He still desperately wanted to go home. He sighed.  
  
"Kurt?" His foster mother knocked on the door. "We're worried about you. You never talk to us."  
  
He growled. He was polite to them, as nice as he could be to the people that took him from his parents, though it wasn't entirely their fault. But it was easy to blame them. He used his new found ability, the ability to teleport, and left the room to greet her.  
  
He had discovered it just a year ago, after a dream about Gohan, Videl, and Pan. A bad dream, that they never wanted him back. He had panicked and tried to get home, only to discover himself nearly two miles from his foster parents's house and shivering in the rain. He called it bamfing and had begin to experiment. He couldn't fly anymore, really, not for long, but he still had a limited use of his ki.  
  
"Hello Mama." He greeted. They had begged him to call them his parents. He only did it around them.  
  
"Kurt, your papa and I have discovered a school in America for people like you! They teach mutants to use their powers properly. We're going to send you there! Isn't it wonderful? Now you don't have to listen to people put you down or--"  
  
"I didn't before," He muttered to himself. "Hai, Mama. It sounds great." He wasn't particularly convinced that it was best. Ever since he had left, the taunts were worse. There was no Goten or Trunks to help at school, no Gohan or Videl to give him a shoulder to cry on, no Pan or Bura to cheer him up, and no Vegita to offer to kill them. He sighed, glancing around his room. His foster mother had sent him to pack. He left on the morrow.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Okay, this one jumps a bit, but it's a filler chapter. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it, I'm excited for the next chapter. This one is a littel sad, but Gohan wouldn't have sent him to the Institute and I need him there for plot purposes. I've been planning this for a long long time.  
  
Review, Please!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	13. Family Ties

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
  
Part 13  
  
Family Ties  
  
Disclaimer: This is all owned by the voices in my head that allied themselves with the super penguines and took over the world. I really hope you don't think that.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Xavier Institute was one of larger buildings Kurt had ever seen. It didn't hold a candle to Capsule Corporation, of course, but it was still huge. He had been picked up at the train station by a bald man in a wheelchair and a woman with piercing blue eyes, straight white hair, and mocha coloured skin.  
  
"Welcome to America, Mr. Wagner." Professor Xavier smiled.  
  
"Son," Kurt corrected immediately. "My last name is Son. Not Wagner."  
  
"Your foster parents called you Wagner," The Professor pointed out. "I can see no reason they would lie."  
  
Kurt made a small noise of dissent in the back of his throat and grumbled out an insult to the man's lineage in Saiya-Go. Then he shrugged and followed the man towards the car, heavy bags in hand. He wore a long shapeless coat, one that his foster parents had bought for him, to hide him. He also wore a broad brimmed hat. "They also warned me of your differences." The Professor added.  
  
"I'm not a freak," Kurt stated coolly. "At least, not according to Otousan. And my name is Son."  
  
Xavier gave the boy an odd look, but sighed, "Look, Kurt, I can't call you Son as long as you're registered under Wagner."  
  
"Then pronounce it correctly," Kurt snapped. "It's Vaugner. There is no 'w' sound in German."  
  
"My apologizes, Kurt," Xavier smiled. "Now, we're almost to the mansion. You'll meet the other students there, when they get home from school. Your foster mother said you were fluent in English?"  
  
"I've been speaking in it the whole time, have I not?" Kurt knew he sounded snide, but he couldn't help it. His foster parents had torn him from his family, and then sent him to AMERICA, and Gohan probably couldn't find him anywhere, and he couldn't even fly anymore! "I can also speak German, Japanese, French, and a few other languages." Bulma had taught Goten, Trunks, and him Saiya-Go, Namek-Go, and Chinese.  
  
The Professor looked amazed, and shook his head. "That's shocking. How did you learn them all? And when?"  
  
"My best friend's mother taught me. With her son and my other friend. She's a close friend of the family." Kurt replied. He was a bit less defensive now, figuring that he may as well learn to get along with these people. He'd be spending a while with them.  
  
Xavier nodded slightly in understanding, then they had arrived at the mansion. Currently, they were in the Professor's study, waiting for two of the other mutants, Scott and Jean, to join them. Moments later, the two burst into the room, panting. "Sorry we're late, Prof," One teen, a tall boy with brown hair gasped. Kurt tilted his head in curiosity at the teen's odd red coloured glasses.  
  
"Quite all right, Scott," The Professor waved away the apology with a dismissive hand. "Scott, Jean, I'd like you to meet Kurt Wagner."  
  
The girl smiled and waved slightly. They couldn't see him well, he had hidden himself in shadows. She was pretty, a tall red head with sparkling green eyes. "Hi, Kurt. You going to come out?"  
  
He offered a small shrug, "Once I have, you may wish I had not."  
  
Scott smiled, "I doubt it."  
  
Kurt didn't answer, just stepped into the light, removing his hat. The two other mutants gasped and stepped back slightly. The blue mutant sighed. He missed Goten and Trunks, and how accepting they were. He held out a furry, three fingered hand. "I did warn you," He reminded them, waiting for them to over come their shock. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Scott tipped him a slightly unsure look as Kurt allowed a slight smile to reveal his long canines. No where NEAR Piccolo's, but longer than a normal human's. About Saiya-Jin size. "I do not bite," He added.  
  
Scott stepped forward and accepting his hand then, still looking unsure of himself. "I'm sorry for stepping back. I was just--."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kurt interrupted. "You'll only stick your foot in your mouth. You aren't the first, you won't be the last, and it doesn't really matter."  
  
Scott blinked. Kurt seemed slightly. . . cold. . . to him, but that was probably because he was protecting himself from others. "I hope you like it here."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I haven't been here long enough to know yet. Professor Xavier said you would show me to my room?"  
  
"Of-of course," Scott stuttered slightly. "Followed me, please."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. Scott led him to a large room over looking the ocean. "This is your room," He said, gesturing to the expanse. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He'd never had a room so large. There didn't seem much point to it either. He missed his old room, with Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I'll never forget you," He could remember Gohan saying, "And I'll never leave you. By Lunetra, Zukogo, Kyria, and Shistar, this I swear."  
  
"You lied, Gohan," The boy murmured. "You lied to me. You let them take me. And now, every one is afraid." He stepped onto the small balcony the breeze playing with his indigo blue fur. "I just want to go home!"  
  
He turned to go in, ignoring everything but his breathing and falling into a meditative stance. He wished he could still fly but he had lost most of his ki because his foster parents wouldn't let him train. He gave a low growl and fell into a kata, stretching his muscles with the slow moves, then falling into the quick, violent dance with the grace of a fighter. His movements grew faster and faster until he was a mere blue to the untrained eye, and then they slowed again.  
  
It was awful and he knew it. He used to be so much faster, so much better, than that! He WOULD get back to his old standard, whether or not they liked it here! He hated feeling helpless and vulnerable. His eyes narrowed in resolve when someone knock on his door.  
  
"Come in, Professor," Kurt didn't bother to turn. He knew what the man's ki felt like. Gohan had taught him to sense it. The man was fairly weak as far as ki went, probably due to lack of use of his legs.  
  
"How did you know?" The Professor asked, opening the door.  
  
"Heard your chair," Kurt lied smoothly. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Just to give you something," The Professor held out a large box. Kurt raised an eyebrow, taking it and tossing it onto his bed. Then the Professor handed him a watch.  
  
"It's a makes a hologram. So you don't get teased. It'll make you look normal."  
  
"Like a human," Kurt bit out, finishing the sentence. "My Otousan always told me to be proud of who I was. Now everyone wants me to lie about my true self and hide behind masks!"  
  
The Professor watched him, unsure of how to react, then rolled forward. "Now, if you press this button," He pushed it and a life-like hologram appeared. Bulma could have done better, Kurt knew, and it made his heart hurt. He watched his "normal" self as he raised a hand, moved his fingers, and looked in the mirror. This form had indigo hair, in the same style as his own, and dark brown eyes. His real eyes were a golden colour. A wolf gold. Videl had always loved his eyes and his hair. She'd paretically forced him to keep it long enough to pull back so she could play with it. He and Gohan had always shared secret smiles about it, because Gohan had always kept his hair long too.  
  
The mutant pulled himself from his reverie and looked at the Professor, "A--danke. I mean, thank you." He'd almost slipped into Japanese, not German, but that had been the fastest way to hide his slip up.  
  
"You are very welcome, Kurt. Now, it's time to eat, if you care to join us."  
  
Kurt gave a careless shrug, "Sure." He left the watch on the bed table, following the professor out of the room.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
There weren't a lot of mutants at the institute yet, only Scott, Jean, a boy called Evan, the Professor, the woman that had been at the station, and himself. Evan was on the short side, only fifteen, with the same mocha skin tones as the older woman, and short blonde hair cut with a strange 'v' taken out of the back. The woman, Aurora Munroe, was his aunt.  
  
Evan was a lot like Goten, Kurt mused, he was more on the fun loving and slightly not-so-bright side. But Goten was far better than these. . .wanna be super heros. Kurt sighed and Even glanced up. "Hey, a new kid!" He crowed happily, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Maybe YOU'LL like Saiya-man as much as me!" Evan looked him over, shrugging off the other mutant's appearance, and drug him to the table. All the while, talking nonstop.  
  
"I have an assignment for Jean and Scott tomorrow," The Professor informed them. "I have detected a new mutant signature and I want you two to invite them here."  
  
The oldest two nodded happily and began to get ready to leave. It would probably only take a day, but they both wanted to have some extra clothes should it take longer. Evan, meanwhile, had drug Kurt into the living room and was ranting about everything from Saiya-man to music. And Hurcule Satan.  
  
"You know," Kurt coolly told him once he could get a word in edgewise, "Hurcule doesn't like Mutants a whole lot." He knew that from first hand experience. Evan stared at him, blinking dimly. Then he began to talk--again. Kurt sighed. The boy never shut up!  
  
The blue mutant sighed again, excusing himself politely and heading towards his room. This jet-lag had wreaked havoc on his internal clock and he tired. Both physically and of the other teen's incessant talking! He shoved open the door to his room and noticed the box the Professor had given him where he had tossed it carelessly on his bed. He turned his attention to it, now, and slowly pulled the box open. There was a uniform inside, maroon spandex, complete with a belt. The professor's logo of an X was on the belt buckle. Kurt felt his shoulders droop. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to take sides. He just wanted to join the Z-Senshi like Goten and Trunks would when he got old enough. He threw the uniform away and buried his head in his hands. He just wanted to go HOME.  
  
For the first time in nearly three years, Kurt Son cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The professor didn't make him go to school the next day, Kurt was still mostly asleep from the trip, and the time change. He appeared from his room at around noon, still slightly tired but not as much as before. "Kurt!" Auroro smiled, "It's nice to see you awake. Are you hungry?"  
  
Kurt shrugged slightly, then nodded. "A little. Is there somewhere I could train? I practice martial arts and I'm a little. . .rusty." He mentally rolled his eyes. Rusty hardly began to describe it.  
  
"Sure. There's a garden outside. Logan might be out there as well, but he shouldn't bother you." She gestured out the side doors in the library on the ground floor. Kurt nodded his thanks and left, wandering down the garden path. It was nice outside, not yet winter, but not the humid and hot summer days either. He scouted around for a brief moment, exploring his surroundings, and then moved back towards the center of the garden. There was a large open space there that would do very well.  
  
He moved into a kata, his moves taking on his mood and become faster and more violent. He leapt as high as he could, hands and feet slicing through the air with kicks and punchs. Then he was at his peak, with his energy as high as it would go. He threw back his head, screaming, and gathered it together. "MA--SEN--KO HA!"  
  
The resulting blast took out a small portion of the partition that he hadn't quiet aimed high enough to miss and crisped the small planets nearest his body. He fell to the cool ground, cheek pressed to the earth, body heaving with pants. He could still do it. He could still use his ki. . .and that meant that after he built it back up, he could still fly.  
  
"You okay, kid?" A gruff voice, one Kurt didn't recognize, barked out.  
  
Kurt muttered something partly incoherent and rolled over to face the man. He was short, not much taller than Kurt, who barely stood five feet six inches, and had dark blue black hair. His brown eyes were cool and distant and he had a sneer scribbled across his features. The gruff man held out a hand, looking at the boy.  
  
Kurt grasped it swiftly, rising gracefully to his feet. "A--danke. I'm Kurt. I do not believe we have met?"  
  
"Logan. Codename: Wolverine. I train the students here."  
  
"I see. You seem. . .strong enough."  
  
"Don't get cocky, kid. You don't seem like you got the build for a good fighter."  
  
"There are many things that are not as they seem," Kurt agreed cryptically. Of course, Trunks and Goten had never looked like they could take out an entire building on accident, and Gohan didn't look like the saviour of Earth, but Logan didn't know that. Logan glanced at him and frowned.  
  
"Did you see who took out part of that wall?" The man demanded watching the boy with a calculating gaze.  
  
"I did," Kurt replied calmly.  
  
Logan gave a snort of disbelief, "Yeah, right. The Prof said you teleport, not shoot stuff. I want the truth, kid."  
  
"It is," Kurt reiterated flatly. "I took out the chunk of wall. It's called ki. Everyone has it."  
  
"Prove it," Logan smirked in triumph. He didn't think the boy would be able to.  
  
Kurt held out one hand, palm up, and called a small bit of energy to it. "It's not enough to do what I did to the wall, but it's what I can get at the moment. I'm extremely out of practice and my reserves are low."  
  
Logan shot him a look of pure disbelief and fall into a defensive stance, "Okay, kid, show me what else you've got."  
  
Kurt tilted his head, but fell into his own stance, created by Gohan, Videl, Vegita, and Goku for his unique physiology. "Bring it on," He muttered, launching himself across the gap. Logan counter-attacked, and the fight began.  
  
It didn't last long. Kurt was used to opponents that could move faster than the untrained eye could travel and hit with more than four times the force of a semi-truck. Logan was on the ground, panting, in minutes. Kurt was annoyed at himself. "That was awful!" He moaned to a now mostly recovered Logan. "If Vegita saw me, he'd have my head!"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "Vegita?"  
  
"An old friend. One of the ones that taught me to fight. But I'm so rusty that if he saw me, he probably kill me. That or die from laughter at my pathetic attempts to fight. I can't believe I got so bad!" Kurt was blushing from shame. "And you SAW. Oh Kami, what the H.F.I.L. was I thinking?"  
  
"Kami? Kid, your German, not Japanese."  
  
Kurt snorted and turned away, "I'm a blue freak. What else could you want?"  
  
Logan frowned again. This kid sure had self confidence problems. Maybe from his appearance? Well, Logan HAD seen weirder. This kid was nothing compared to Sabertooth. And Sabertooth was far uglier as well. Logan's face settled into a look of decidedness. He would talk to the professor about this, first thing when the professor got back from recruiting that new girl.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was dark before the others, Scott and Jean returned, a new girl in tow. Kurt watched her with wide eyes. She had long chestnut brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a rather annoying valley girl voice. "So, like, this is, like, the Institute place where I'm, like, going to live?" She asked, looking around the huge entrance hall.  
  
"Hai." Kurt dropped form the ceiling and landed in front of her in a measured crouch. "Watashi wa Son Kurt."  
  
"Mr. Wagner." The Professor scolded. "You need not upset Miss Pryde like that. Kitty, this is Kurt Wagner. He likes to surprise people. He is new as well. Kurt, this is Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Kobanwa," Kurt smirked with a bow, golden eyes gleaming in the dim evening light. "Honor to meet you, Katzchen. Or, perhaps, Neko-chan is more suiting."  
  
"Kurt, do stop scaring her," The professor scolded. Jean offered a tiny smile to the other mutant and shook Kitty's shoulder gently.  
  
Kitty gasped and looked over Kurt, "Demon!" She shrieked.  
  
"Hardly," Kurt scoffed. "I'm am no Oni. Just a little ol' mutant that looks like one. Neko-chan."  
  
Then he disappeared in a poof of blue smoke smelling of sulfur and brimstone.  
  
Kitty fainted in shock.  
  
Jean found this entire ordeal the funniest thing she had seen in months. The Professor, however, was not amused.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Several days later, Logan finally found the time to go to the professor about what he had witnessed during his fight with Kurt, including the energy ball the teen had toasted part of the wall with.  
  
"I'm concerned about him, Logan. He's very cold to the other students. He caused Kitty to faint the day she arrived as well." Professor Xavier frowned.  
  
Logan shook his head, "Look, Prof, He's just a kid that seems to have been beaten up a lot. He's not normal, prof, you have to admit that he would be just a little cold."  
  
Xavier frowned at the older mutant, shaking his head. "He keeps talking about his 'Otousan', what ever that is, and making comments about how his last name is Son, not Wagner. Logan, I think he has some problems mentally accepting his life."  
  
Logan looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm not expert on kids, Chuck, but this could be his way of escaping the world. But what if it's true? Maybe he does have some other family out there that truly accepted him for who he is."  
  
"I know but--" Several alarms began to go off and Charles Xavier shook his head, "We'll deal with it later. There's a new mutant to look for."  
  
"What're the Stats, Chuck?" Logan bent down to eye the screen in front of him. "Girl, Sixteen. . .hm. . .name's Marie? She lives in Alabama? Well, gather the team and let's go, Chuck!"  
  
Charles smiled gently, then sent out a mental call for the group to suit up and meet at the Blackbird. It didn't take long for them to meet and leave. Only a matter of minutes. Then, it was off to Alabama.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt stared out of the window of the jet and sighed, his expression turning broody. He missed Gohan and wished the Demi Saiya-Jin would hurry up and get him. He hated this place, where everyone looked at him like some. . .disease or something. Calling him a demon or a monster or a beast.  
  
"We're here. This girl, Marie," Logan explained, "was at a school dance. She's run away since then and we've got to find her. Got to explain."  
  
Kurt shrugged and bamf-ed out of the jet, sniffing slightly. Then he closed his eyes, stretching his senses. If she really was so new to her power, she'd be panicked and her ki would have sharply spiked. Breathing deeply, he centered himself and began to teleport across town, moving swiftly. He was sure it was unwise of him to appear in front of her without warning, so he stayed on the lookout for her.  
  
He felt it, a sharp spike in someone's ki. Then a second following close behind. Mystique? SHE was here? And who was the other? His eyes snapped open. It had to be Marie. He ported towards his destination and landed suddenly in front of her, in her back yard, looking up into her eyes. And he flinched, waiting for the scream. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Demon!" She shouted. Kurt looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"I'm not, you know," He whispered. "I'm a person too."  
  
"Ya cahn't be, ya jus' cahn't," The girl sobbed, grabbing his arm. Kurt felt his power being drained away, and turned the fight inward, trying to keep his life force inside. Had he have had more practice, it might have worked. As it was, it only delayed her a little bit before his power was taken and he had fallen to the ground and to the welcome darkness.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kurt?" A gentle voice asked, shaking him awake. "Time to get up now."  
  
The blue mutant groaned and turned his head away from the light. "Nani?" He whimpered, eyes tightly shut. "Otousan? Okassan?"  
  
Storm blinked, she hadn't realized that Kurt knew Japanese. "Kurt, it's me. Storm. Are you all right?"  
  
"Iie." The mutant muttered, touching his head and sitting up. "Storm?"  
  
"Yeah. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like Go-- Like a 747 landed on my head." Kurt made a face. "What happened?"  
  
"Marie got away," Storm sighed. "She stole your power. Jean managed to contact her, but I don't know that it matters. She wasn't very responsive--"  
  
"Because she saw me," Kurt broke in. "I know. I should have stayed here, out of sight. I'm an outcast even among my own."  
  
"Kurt--"  
  
"I mean it, Storm. I know how every one flinches when they see me. Kitty thinks I'm a demon, so did the girl. The only place I felt. . . Never mind. That's over and done with."  
  
"Kurt, why won't you let us help?"  
  
"Help? What are you going to do? Give me plastic surgery for my fur, my tail, my eyes, and my hands? No, I'll just stay a demon." He turned away. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk about it."  
  
Storm sighed but nodded and left the room leaving a thoroughly depressed Kurt in her wake.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Months passed and mutant after mutant was found. Even one that looked shared Kurt's unique ability of looking like an animal. Dr. Hank McCoy, Kurt's former Chemistry teacher had transformed and taken up residence in the institute. Kurt hated it. Hated him. Most of the residence in the institute had gotten to know Dr. McCoy before he had changed and they never flinched when they saw him, yet most of them were still hesitant to shake his hand, talk to him, or even look at him.  
  
The teen could feel hot tears pricking his eyes and threw himself face down on the bed. In this house, it was never safe to cry. Not unless he was far, far away. So he ported. He didn't care where he went, or the trouble he got into when he got there, he just knew he had to get away. Had to find some place to feel safe. He ported several times one after another, never stopping to see where he was. He ended up in a forest some miles away from the institute and fell to the ground, rain lashing his blue fur and tears streaking his wet face.  
  
"Dende, why did you send me here? What do I need to find?" Somewhere in the distance, thunder crashed. "WHY CAN'T I GO HOME? WHY? TELL ME!" His knees collapsed from under him and he beat the ground with his fist. "WHY?" He held out his hands, launching a burst of energy towards the raging sky.  
  
"Wh-who's thare?" A soft voice with a gentle southern accent asked, sounding frightened. Kurt raced up a tree.  
  
"I'm sorry I've barged into your space," Kurt's reply barely reached her ears. "You fear me. I don't want you--don't want anyone--to see me."  
  
"Ah. . .Ah don' know thaht Ah'll be scared," The girl replied.  
  
"You've seen me before," Kurt whispered, moving closer so she could hear, but making sure he stayed inside the shadows where she couldn't see. "I scared you then. I look to be a demon, a monster."  
  
"But ya. . . ya aren't?" The girl turned, trying to find him.  
  
"Iie, I mean, no, I'm not. Just. . . a kid that looks like one. A kid no-one ever wants to see."  
  
Marie blinked, looking around. The voice was so heart broken that she had to find them, had to comfort them. "I want ta see ya," She murmured, hoping they'd come out.  
  
"You mean that?" The voice breathed. "You didn't before. You screamed when you saw me. Why do you want to see me now?"  
  
Marie frowned. She had screamed when. . . oh. It must be the blue one. The demonic looking one. Maybe she didn't want to see him after all. She wore an uncertain look, but then his voice came back to her. "The kid no-one wants to see." She bit her lip, then called, "Ah want ta see ya. Ah won' scream, promise."  
  
Hesitantly the figure emerged from the shadows, golden eyes downcast, waiting the coming rejection. Marie did a double take. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "What's yer nahme?" She finally broke the oppressing silence.  
  
"Kurt. Kurt Son. You're Marie? Professor called you the Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm Marie, but it seems now that every'un calls tha Rogue."  
  
"It suits you. You don't match anyone else's description. You're just. . . you."  
  
"What da they call ya?"  
  
"Nightcrawler. But I'd rather be Dark Angel."  
  
"I think tha last 'un fits ya better than tha first."  
  
"So do I. But, like I said, everyone thinks me a demon. The outcast among outcasts." There it was, the heart broken voice. Rogue stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
"I never had a family before," She confessed. "Is this what havin' one feels like?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt hugged her back. "I'll be your family."  
  
And the two teens cried the night away not caring about the pouring rain, the dark forest, or the deafening thunder.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, Um. . . it's the next chapter. Gohan's coming up, but I had to get some plot stuff outta the way so I summerized some stuff and. . . yeah. Hope you liked! Review, please! Flames are, as always, for S'more. And word STILL doesn't know what a S'more is. Poor Bill Gates, such a depraived child. . .  
  
Love you all,  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	14. Mutants and Aliens

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
Mutants and Aliens  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned I'd have time to write. So, there ya have it.  
  
Vegnagun: I hope this answers your question! Lol.  
  
Antony Garrett: Thoughts are really like. . . pictures. The mind has no real language. The Professor may get slightly confues because Kurt will order his thoughts slightly differently, but it's not a language barrier. And I hadn't given Logan much thought. I do think that he will end up under SOMEONE'S tutalage, but I'm not too sure whose yet.  
  
Bra-Two: I feel so special! Thank you! And there's no need to aplogize. What were you apologizing for?  
  
Pu-Chan: Thank you for the correction. I hadn't realized it was wrong. I'm lousy with names.  
  
ColdFang: Kurt isn't really reluctant here because he grew up differently. That's explained more in this chapter.  
  
I'm glad you all like this! Thank you so much to the reviews I didn't have the space to reply to! Well, that's it for here so. . .  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Son Gohan put his head in his hands, trying for what seemed to be the four millionth time to understand why his son was taken. And why, once he was taken, no one could find him. Social Workers had no idea where he was, they never registered him being taken out of the house, there was no record of his ever leaving the country, but Bulma found no traces of the mutant within the country, and now three years had passed since he had seen his son. Pan was seven now, bright and happy, but even she knew something was missing. He was just sitting there, wondering what he would do when Bulma called.  
  
"I have SOMETHING, Gohan," She announced. "There's a school for mutants, to train them in their powers, in the United States. Kurt could be there. The school they go to is looking for a chemistry teacher. Do you think you're up to it?"  
  
"Anything to find my son," Gohan said softly. "May I take Trunks with me?"  
  
"That's actually not a bac idea," Bulma hummed. "He could use a break too. And I bet Chichi would let Goten go if you told her it was a learning experience. They need this as much as you do."  
  
"We all need this, I think," Gohan agreed. He turned away for a moment then asked, "How long will it take to get the sorted out?"  
  
"You can leave next week. I've called the principal for you and gave him your number. He's doing a phone interview Thursday at four. Good luck. But I don't doubt you'll get the job. You came highly recommended." Bulma winked and cut the connection, smiling at the Demi Saiya-Jin. Gohan offered her a dazzling smile and ran off to find his mate. This couldn't get any better unless they actually found Kurt.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Pan had finally arrived at Bayville. Gohan was starting his job on Monday, Goten and Trunks were enrolled to start school at sophomore and junior levels, Videl would run the base of operations and work from home for Capsule Corp. She was Bulma's secretary, in a way and was paid to handle Kurt's case and Bulma's son (which was a job within itself).  
  
"I can't wait," Gohan clasped his hands together. "We're so close, I can feel it. He's there, I just have to find him."  
  
Videl smiled and nodded, tucking their daughter in. "We're going to find you're big brother soon, baby," She whispered. "I bet you're excited."  
  
"I miss Kurt, Mama," The girl agreed. "Lots an' lots."  
  
"I bet he misses us too. We'll find him. This lead will work, I know it." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and Gohan repeated her actions before they turned in. It was now Sunday night and tomorrow would be their first day to look. And maybe even find.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kurt yawned and hauled himself out of bed Monday morning, trying desperately to stay awake. It was four in the morning but he had to get used to getting up so early if he wanted to do both his katas and the Danger room session at five. The danger room was only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturday mornings, but Kurt figured that it was just better to get used to getting up early every day.  
  
He ported to a safe place on the grounds, the bottom of a cliff that no-one ever visited, and began to warm up, going from a simple and slow kata to a fast and furious one. He practiced with his ki too. It had risen in leaps and bounds since he had started using it again and now he could almost fly with it. In another month or so he'd be back at where he was before he was taken, if he practiced regularly.  
  
Then his watch alarm went off and it was back to school to get cleaned up and eat. Then he rushed to school. "We've got a new science teacher. He's supposed to be from Japan. I wish they'd hired him to teach the language," Scott sighed. "Oh well. At last it's my senior year."  
  
"It takes more than a year to learn Japanese," Kurt told him calmly.  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"Hai. It's a hard language to learn." Kurt leaned against the window and wondered about the science teacher. If the teacher WAS from Japan, then it COULD be Gohan. Or Videl. Or Bulma. Oh, he hoped so. He crossed his fingers and bit his lip, praying to Dende that it would be.  
  
He arrived at school on time, eagerly waiting for science. He had it next to last period. The day was so long too. He bounced in his seat. School hadn't even started and he was antsy.  
  
"Class?" His math teacher waved her hand. "We have two new students today. Trunks Briefs and Goten Son."  
  
Kurt's heart leapt into his throat. The two teens entered the room, Trunks flipping his long violet-white hair over a shoulder and Goten waving a hand. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. They were there, which meant that the teacher was someone he knew. His breath hitched as he tried to think, tried to reason with himself. He felt his ki spike sharply in response to the signals they sent out. Two heads snapped in his direction and blue and black eyes locked with holographic brown.  
  
And then the teacher began class. Kurt's breath was released in a whoosh.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kurt didn't have time to think about Goten and Trunks being in his class as he rushed to the opposite end of the school for science. He had chemistry and didn't want to be late, the substitute teacher always gave detentions for it. He ran into the class room and stopped dead in his tracks. He'd heard that a new teacher was starting today, but with seeing Goten and Trunks there, he had forgotten.  
  
Gohan was sitting at the desk, his black hair stilled pulled back in a pony-tail just like he wore it in college. Black eyes were covered in small silver-rimmed glasses, Kurt could remember him buying them when he started teaching at colleges because they lent an air of sophistication that his Saiya-Jin roots tended to cover because they made him look young. He wore a button down shirt, blood red, and simple black trousers, and a lab coat topped it off.  
  
The world spun, Kurt felt it revolving madly out of control before Gohan looked up and smiled at him, gesturing to a seat and asking him to sit down before taking roll. When the man reached his name, he paused and searched Kurt's eyes, seeming to be looking for any indication that this was, indeed, his son. A look of keen disappointment passed his features and the man's head dropped down, not recognizing him through the holograph.  
  
Kurt rapidly blinked back tears, hiding his face with his hair. So close and, yet, still oh-so-far.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The mutant stormed home that night, not caring what he hit, not caring that he might inform the world of his powers, not caring that Professor Xavier might scold him, and not caring that Logan might look at him with disappointment. His Otousan was HERE and he couldn't recognize his own son because he was hiding like a good for naught coward!  
  
Furious punches and kicks rent the night air as his ki crackled around his body. He flew higher and higher, screaming his rage and defeat, crying in agony over what he had lost yet again, and sobbing with the weight of his broken soul.  
  
The only answer to his cries was the lingering darkness and his own harsh breathing.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Logan found him sometime the next day, huddled under a tree, image inducer off, and staring blankly into the distance. "Hey, kid?" He knelt, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He would never tell any of the mutants this, but he had a soft spot for Kurt, Kitty, and even their enemy Rogue. The three just didn't seem well understood. Kitty was more because she had no idea what she was doing, didn't understand the importance of her fight, but Kurt and Rogue was because they did understand and they knew all to well the consequences of being what they were in day to day life.  
  
Kurt hadn't answered him so Logan gently gripped both his shoulders. "Hey, kid, look at me," He tried softly.  
  
Hesitantly Kurt lifted his head. "I've lost him, you know," He murmured. "He doesn't know about me any more. If he ever wanted me to begin with."  
  
"Who'd you loose, kid?" Logan sat down, watching Kurt with his piercing gaze.  
  
"Otousan. He's here, but he doesn't know I am. Because I'm a coward. I won't show myself to others. Otousan always told me not to hide who I am because if they didn't know me, then I was just lying to everyone. He was right and now he's going to hate me for lying."  
  
Logan frowned, "If he hates you for doing what you think is best, then he doesn't deserve your affection."  
  
Kurt smacked Logan away, shouting, "You don't know anything about Gohan! He's the best Otousan ever! And now he's going to hate me all because I was too afraid of myself to let others see me!"  
  
Something passed by over head and Kurt wrapped his arms about his knees, tailing curling around his body. "I could fly, you know, Gohan taught me. That was a special thing we had. Okassan, Otousan, and I used to go flying at night, have a picnic and a spar, tell stories. My friends used to do it with their parents too. I wonder if they still do. I miss everything about home, they always made me feel like I wasn't different because they didn't care that I didn't look like everyone else. I wasn't the outcast there. I miss it, miss the stories, the time we spent, but mostly I miss the freedom of flying. I forgot how. I can't fly anymore. And I bet he'll hate me for that too."  
  
Someone stepped from the woods, tall and dark. "I could never hate you, my son," A masculine voice breathed. Tear bright black eyes met gold and Kurt felt his heart stop.  
  
"Otousan," The boy breathed, and then he leapt. Gohan caught the teen mutant in a hug and Kurt buried his face in his father's shoulder while Gohan rested his cheek on his son's head. Tears streamed down both their faces and their grips tightened.  
  
"I would never, ever hate you," He whispered to Kurt, holding his tighter. "Nor would your Okassan. We love you far too much."  
  
"Otousan," Kurt sobbed, "I want to go home. I want to be with you. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home. Onegai, Otousan!"  
  
Logan turned away, knowing that Kurt didn't need his comfort any longer and for some reason, that thought hurt. No one had ever spent much time with the other mutant either, and his closest friend, Captain America, was locked away in cryogenic storage until a cure for his molecular destruction could be found.  
  
"I won't leave you ever again, my son, and law says that you are free to some back with me. You were kidnaped by that woman claiming to be social services, and Videl and I still have custody over you." The two clung tightly to one another, not letting go, Kurt still crying and apologizing profusely about everything he put his father through and Gohan just holding his oldest child close.  
  
"Let's go talk to the professor and get you home," Gohan murmured softly, releasing Kurt from the hug but not letting go of the boy's hand. He didn't want to lose him again. Logan shook his head and headed back to the road for his bike and noted something odd. There was no car around and he would have heard Gohan had the man walked. He turned around in time to see them take off into the air and float toward the mansion. His jaw dropped.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the mansion, Gohan carrying Kurt. He would have to re-teach the child to fly some day soon. Gohan shook himself from idle thoughts and coolly headed toward the door, Kurt at his side. The teen had turned the image inducer back on and it would remain that way until they saw the professor.  
  
The other mutants immediately noticed the tall Demi Saiya-Jin, staying well out of the way of the dangerous looking man. "Come on, Kurt," Gohan said gently, tugging his son along. "We need to talk to Mr. Xavier."  
  
"He likes to be called Professor Xavier, Otousan," Kurt trotted along behind him.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "Well, then, some one else can do that. It is no concern of mine." Kurt smiled. Gohan was nervous and was trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
The mutant probably would have chuckled had they not reached the door at that moment. "Professor?" The boy called, nudging it open. "I have some one here to talk to you."  
  
Professor Xavier's eyebrow shot up in response and he nodded for the two to enter. "How may I help you?" He asked, turning to Gohan.  
  
Gohan touched Kurt's shoulder. "I have been looking for my son since he was kidnaped from my home three years ago," Gohan told the professor. "I have reason to believe I found him." Gohan and Kurt shared a secret look and the two smiled at each other. "Now, I want to take him home, provided, of course, that he wants to return."  
  
"Mr.--" Professor Xavier paused when he realized he didn't know the man's name.  
  
"Son."  
  
"Mr. Son, I'm afraid that this probably isn't your boy. There's something you need to know about him. . ." Professor Xavier frowned.  
  
"I know he is indeed my son," Gohan broke in when the professor paused to think of how to break the news. "No one else looks or acts quite like my son does. And yes, Professor, I am well aware that the image he wears now is not his own."  
  
Kurt grinned at his Otousan and pressed the button. Gohan smirked, shocking the professor quite throughly when he didn't cry out in fear or shock. "Of course, I COULD be wrong, but how many children look like him? And how many German children refer to their parents in Japanese? He is German, of course, but he spent most of his life in Japan."  
  
"How do you know he wants to return with you?" Xavier demanded.  
  
"I told him I did," Kurt edged closer to his father. "I don't want to stay here in the mansion. I'll still live in the area for the rest of the school year, of course. Otousan got his contract for that amount of time and Obasan Bulma and Obasan Chichi will be mad if they leave earlier."  
  
Xavier frown at Kurt, "How do you know he's your Otousan? And why would you have been sent to live with your foster parents if you were kidnaped?"  
  
"He's Kurt Son, but his name was registered under Kurt Wagner there," Gohan explained, "which is why I couldn't find him. His kidnappers smuggled him out of Japan before we could act and hid him very carefully."  
  
"And I know he's my otousan because he can do things most people can only dream of," Kurt chuckled. "Not to mention the fact that he still has fur."  
  
Gohan made a face and flicked the boy with his tail making the professor gasp, "You're a mutant too?"  
  
"Hardly," Gohan scoffed. "That's like comparing apples to oranges. I'm not mutant. I'm half blood-thirsty alien. I am part of the race called the Saiya-Jins. My father came here as a child to originally destroy the planet. As you can see, he botched his mission slightly."  
  
Xavier laughed, "Now, now, Gohan, we've all had our joke. There are no aliens. So you are a mutant."  
  
Gohan growled, "Don't compare me to a human!" Kurt choked and began to laugh, finally coughing to cover his amusement. Gohan smirked at him and turned back to the professor, I am offended you think me human. Please. I am hardly THAT. Too strong, you know."  
  
"He can pick up entire buildings," Kurt added, seeing the professor sigh.  
  
"I still don't believe you've carried this out so long, Mr. Son," The professor crossed his arms. "One would think you would set a better example for your son."  
  
"Wait till he sees Piccolo," Kurt muttered, then turned to add, "He really IS an alien, sir."  
  
"Surely you don't believe that, Mr. Wagner."  
  
"His name is Son." Gohan interrupted. "Now, to business. My wife is bringing the papers for Kurt as we speak, and we will have to contact his foster family. And we need to talk about that damned watch. I don't like it, but if Kurt wants to keep it, arrangements will have to be made. Or I could have Bulma make one and rent it until it arrives?"  
  
"Bulma's would be better. I bet Trunks could do it, he's smart enough. And if he did it, he could show ME what to do so I could fix it myself. Or you could make it."  
  
"I COULD, but I don't know that it would be practical," Gohan shrugged. "But we'll deal with that momentarily."  
  
The professor watched the two with a look of shock on his features. "You talk about making a watch like that is nothing! If it's that simple for you, why didn't you do it earlier? Surely you could have protected him from the ridicule he had for most of his life."  
  
"See, Xavier, that's the thing," Gohan wrapped an arm around his son. "Kurt doesn't NEED protection. It was nice of you to cushion it for him, but the best thing that could have been done was for you to accept him as he is, no questions. We did that, gave him love, care, despite his looks. We didn't really care he looked a little different. His best friends, Trunks and Goten, didn't either. Acceptance would have been the wisest course of action. He can't be protected all the time, and we know that. That is why we, my mate and I, made the decisions we did."  
  
Kurt smiled at his Otousan and nodded slightly. He was more confident around them, at least until he'd been taken. There was so much left that he had to learn. "It's been interesting, Professor," Kurt told him softly, "but Gohan's right. I need to accept myself. But. . . for now. . . I think the wisest course of action would be to keep the watch. I just--I mean, not that--Well, it's--I don't know."  
  
"I understand, Kurt. You were away for us during the time that you needed our acceptance most. It's okay. Psychology things. Videl should be here any moment. Then we'll get home. I'm fairly sure that Trunks and Goten are out of their minds with happiness right now." Gohan offered the teen a small smile. "And your sister is anxious to see you as well."  
  
"Pan's here?" Kurt clapped his hands. "I can't wait to see everyone!" His voice was nearly drowned out by the loud exchange in the hallway, however.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE'S DOING RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Gohan and Kurt both winced as the door flew open and a petite woman with short black hair and baby blue eyes stormed in. "AND DON'T GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!"  
  
"Okassan!" Kurt flung himself at the woman, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, kiddo! How's my Angel?" Videl held him out at an arm's length. "You've grown so much! You're nearly taller than me! No, wait. Stand up straight! You ARE taller than me! Well. . . dammit!"  
  
"And you always yelled at me about language," Gohan said wryly, eyes sparkling. "Professor, this is my mate, Videl."  
  
"You look very familiar," Xavier frowned.  
  
"My father is a rat as--never mind. I'm Hurcule Satan's daughter."  
  
"Oh, I see!" Xavier nodded sagely.  
  
"Here. Papers. Proof. Now, I'm taking my son home and we are playing catch-up." Videl's tone held no room for argument.  
  
"Did she leave the frying pan at home?" Kurt asked Gohan.  
  
"I hope so," Gohan muttered, "or your professor won't be around much longer."  
  
"Could we talk before you go?" Logan stepped into the room. He had found the tiny woman, barely five feet two inches, terrorizing the rest of the house extremely amusing. "I'm just. . . concerned."  
  
"This is Logan-san, Otousan, Okassan. He was my--trainer--for awhile." Kurt offered him a small smile.  
  
"Of course," Gohan gave a cordial nod. Videl smiled.  
  
"From the sound of it, you did a better job taking care of my boy than he did." She gestured to the professor. "He's a crappy father-figure."  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Professor Xavier gasped.  
  
"No, no, I think Videl's right," Gohan agreed. "You have their best interests at heart, but you just don't understand kids very well. They don't run to you first when they have a big problem, they run to each other. Or Logan--and no offense to him, of course--but he just doesn't seem like the type to give advice. And then the last adult here, Ororo? She just doesn't seem like the type to understand. Her powers weren't viewed as evil, not like these kids will be. No, this isn't exactly ideal."  
  
Logan smirked at the description the Demi Saiya-Jin gave of him. He'd been right, of course. "You forgot Hank."  
  
"Not really. He's just too new. The kids will, eventually, go to him. He's a teacher. He's good at that whole mentor thing. You--well, you're a lot like Piccolo."  
  
Logan blinked. "Who?"  
  
"He's about seven feet tall and green," Kurt giggled. "I did wonder why I like Logan. He does remind me of Piccolo now that you mention it."  
  
"This is another mutant?" Logan blinked.  
  
"Don't be silly," Kurt grinned. "He's another alien! Great guy!"  
  
"Kurt, stop talking about Piccolo for a moment. They can meet him later. Several of the Z-Senshi were stopping by next week. They can meet then. And grunt at each other all they please. Right now, I just want to go home." Videl waved a hand.  
  
"We'll talk some more on Saturday. And, Logan, you have my word that we will not hurt our son." Gohan bowed and picked up Kurt, toting him to the window. "And I have to give my son a crash course in fly right now."  
  
He shot out the window, going up several hundred feet, then dropped the teen. Kurt gave a panicked shout before he halted in mid air. "OTOUSAN!"  
  
"Your body know what it's doing. Calm down. I wouldn't let you hit the ground." Gohan smirked and Kurt crossed his arms.  
  
"You're AWFUL! I was so scared! Wait. . . all I had to do was jump off a cliff?"  
  
"That is one way to put it. . ." Gohan smiled as Videl laughed.  
  
Then, they made their way home.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, yet another chapter for you to read. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it took awhile, and I'm sorry, but I have a math class, and finals, and all sorts of crap going on that I had to do first. I'm trying to be better, I swear. And this was nowhere near as long as my last break!  
  
Well, Review, please and, as always, flames are for S'mores.  
  
Love you all,  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	15. Reclimation

Where Angels Fear to Tread

Part Fifteen

Reclimation

Disclaimer: I'm a GIRL. Unless I've had a sex change that I don't know about and randomly discovered the foutian of youth, then I would say I have the same chance of owning both of these as there is a chance of Vegita singing and dancing to the song, "I love you Conrad," fron Grease.

Liaranne: Actually, I mention NOT to expect an update since I didn't have acess to a computer. But that's okay. There's one now!

korrd: I don't mind Kitty, in truth. And while Gohan is made at Xavier, he's not mad at the kids, because he knows that they're just following orders, as well as a little confused.

Frying Pan of Doom: I'll explain better why Gohan was taken later on, when Mystic gets more involved, however, I will explain a bit now. Mystic was the worker that took him and hid him in Germany, because she didn't want Kurt to have the love and trust in a family, thinking that if she put him where he was treated like a freak he'd welcome her with open arms when she recruited. She didn't expect him to go to the institute, or for Gohan to find him.

Rosethorn: I wasn't really previously aware of that, but I looked into a little more, and they don't find out about the aliens until after this would have taken place, so at this point, they didn't know aliens existed, or that they were living on earth. Don' pay much attention to Japan, you know?

To everyone else: Thank you so much for your reviews and support! It was so nice to read all the comments, and to see how much people like my fic! I was more than a little amazed at it! I lvoe you all so much!

And, without further ado,

ENJOY!

Gohan smiled and took his newly reclaimed son's hand as they flew towards their home. Videl was on his other side, having grasped his hand not long after they'd left. "We've missed you," She murmured. "You will have to tell us how you've been."

"I don't think--" Kurt choked slightly on his emotions, trying to keep them in check long enough to get home and so he could talk. "I don't think you want to know," He managed.

"Of course we do," Gohan assured him. "Like the others. But only what you want to tell." He began to dive down, breaking lightly to come to a landing in front of a neat house, not far from the Brotherhood's home. "This is it," He announced. Both his parents waited nervously for his reaction.

The house was neat, painted a soft blue-white by the previous owners. It was a little bigger than they house they'd had in Japan, with slate blue shutters and candles glowing softly in the windows as seemed to be American custom. It was a colonial, with several trees near-by, and a national park behind it, landlocked into place. No one could build back there.

"It's perfect," Kurt said, squeezing Videl's hand.

"Kurt!" Pan raced form the house to leap into the boy's arms.

"Pan!" Kurt swung the little girl around. "How's my girl?"

"Good!" Pan giggled madly.

"Kurt!" Two blurs rushed from the house, nearly slamming into him. "Where were you hiding? How have you been? Why didn't we see you at school?" Goten's questions were fired off in a rapid pace.

"I--" Kurt cleared his throat. He seemed to be choked up often as of late. "You did see me at school. Only. . . I looked different." Shame wrote itself on his features.

"I don't understand," Trunks finally said.

"I. . . Well. . . I wear a holographic watch now. To make me look like everyone else. I just wanted to fit in." Kurt flinched back, waiting for the looks of disgust, the outrage, that was sure to follow the announcement. He'd probably just lost his two best friends.

"Is that all?" Goten blinked. "Well, I suppose it explains a lot. And you couldn't very well take it off during school. Yeah, I get it."

Trunks rolled his eyes and thwapped him upside the head. "You're being stupid. Of course we get it."

"I was being a coward," Kurt muttered.

"Oh puh-lease," Turnks rolled his eyes. "Give yourself a LITTLE credit, my fine furred friend. You were just going incognito. Now, we have lots to talk about."

"Only his parents get him first," Videl scolded. "Unless you're sitting in." There was no arguing with that tone of voice. "But first, a tour of the house."

Kurt nodded in reply, blushing slightly. "There's really no need to make such a big deal for me, Oka--Videl."

"Okassan, Kurt." Videl corrected with a smile. It seemed that these foster parents had not treated him as they should have.

"Okassan," He agreed. "But really. There's no need for such a big deal--"

"Don't be silly," Videl laughed. "Of COURSE there is! We've finally found you. Now, our tour. The ground floor has the kitchen, family room, bathroom. . ."

She rattled on, showing him every room in the small house. It looked so tiny after living in the huge mansion, but Kurt wouldn't have traded it for the world. The kitchen had a lot of windows, and was bright and airy. His room, at the top of the stairs, was connected to Goten's and Trunks's shared room. He wondered why they had left him a room, but did not ask. Pan's room was across the hall, and then, at the other end of the hallway, was his parents room.

"This is great, Okassan," He hugged her as she looked at him, unsure of herself. "Everything is so perfect!"

"Gohan and I have a meeting with Professor Xavier tomorrow, Kurt," Videl grinned, hugging the boy back. "He wants to talk about Aliens! How would you like to invite your friends from the mansion to our get-together on Saturday?"

"Really? That's great! And. . . I have a friend, but she's--well, she's not really from the mansion. One of the opposing sides. Can I invite her?"

"Invite her and her friends. The Brotherhood, right? I bet they'd get along great with Vegita." Videl chuckled. "We'll just make them call a truce while they're on our turf. And by make, I do mean physical force if necessary."

Gohan blanched, and Kurt giggled. "Is Ojisan Goku going to be there? With Vegita-Ojisan?" No one had ever quite figured out why he put the Ojisan in front of Goku's name but behind Vegita's, though it didn't hurt anything, so they didn't really care all that much either.

"Of course. Bulma will make him come, though he'd do it anyway since he's been curious as to where you were though he would never admit it," Gohan shrugged. "Now, I want to know where you've been!"

And so, Kurt spent the next several hours explaining where he'd been sent, and what it had been like. Videl was holding his hand so tightly it hurt, and Gohan had one arm around his shoulders, a silent reminder that he had them to lean on now. He yawned, resting his head on Videl's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Some one moved him slightly, lifting him in their arms. He nuzzled closer, recognizing the scent. Gohan. He could hear the Saiya-Jin's heartbeat through his shirt and his Tousan's regular breathing. In moments, the teenager was out like a light.

Gohan smiled slightly, lifting the boy up and turning to his mate. "I think all the excitement today caught up."

"I'd say." Videl smiled. "Time for bed, For all of us. The boys have school tomorrow, but I think we can call Kurt off, this once, and spend the day with him."

"Hm," Gohan agreed. Kurt made a small noise of annoyance as Gohan's chest rumbled as he spoke, and then settled back down. Goten and Trunks hurried off to bed, and soon the little house. "We have that meeting too, remember."

"Aa," Videl agreed. "But we can deal with that later. Besides, that's not until evening, and I'm sure Kurt wants Goten and Trunks to meet his new friends."

Gohan nodded as he tucked Kurt into bed, happy that his son was now home. And both he and his mate knew that they weren't going to let him be taken again. And if they ever discovered who did it, they would pay quite dearly.

The next day dawned bright and early for Kurt, who'd woken up at Trunks and Goten talking as they got ready for school. "Go back to sleep," Trunks said when he noticed Kurt sit slowly up. "Gohan and Videl want to spend the day with you."

"But they make you go to school?" Kurt yawned widely.

"Un. But that's okay," Goten shrugged. "We don't mind. We get you when we get home. AND we're going out to dinner. Then, on Saturday, EVERYONE'S going to be here. So we'll be really busy."

"Okay," Kurt slurred as he fell back asleep. It was just way to early to be awake.

Videl had his hand, and was leading him from store to store, trying to get things to re-decorate his room. Gohan was laughing wildly at the madness Kurt and Videl were getting into, and keeping then from doing anything incredibly stupid. They bought paint, and posters, as well as a desk, and several books for Kurt. And a small stereo. The boy grinned. His day couldn't get any better, or so he thought.

Then they actually began to decorate. There was a brief paint fight, Gohan won, and they dried the paint super fast by powering up slightly and using their ki to dry it. Kurt grinned. "This is one of the best days of my life." He told them, happily.

"I know, kid," Gohan kissed the top of his head. "This is one of the best days of all our lives. We got you back."

Kurt smiled crookedly, and Videl chuckled, glancing at the clock. "It's time for us to go. Goten and Trunks are meeting us at the mansion, and Goku will be bringing Pan home at seven." Kurt blinked. He had forgotten all about his baby sister in the excitement. Videl just laughed a little harder and tugged him into the air.

"Let's go, Angel," Gohan grinned, grabbing his hand.

Kurt gave a delighted laugh and swooped around, happy to be free of the constricting plane that he used to have to fly in. "Race you, Otousan!" Kurt giggled. Gohan offered him a challenging grin and the two began to fly faster and faster. Videl smirked, joining in the fun. Gohan won.

They also managed to set off the mansion security, and Gohan sighed. "Nice welcoming committee," He grunted, dodging several blasts from a stun gun. He threw a small ki blast at it, blowing it to kingdom come

Kurt laughed and looked at his Tousan. "It's security," He explained. "We have a lot of enemies, like Magneto."

"What in the hell is he doing, putting you children in the line of fine?" Videl demanded.

Gohan frowned at her. "I was in the line of fire when I was eleven," He pointed out.

"Yes, but you were also a Saiya-Jin, and besides that, you have a better chance of survival since it's much harder to kill you."

"Case in point," Gohan agreed. "However, I do agree, Xavier shouldn't be putting you kids on the line when the Z-Senshi could do it."

Kurt shrugged. "It's not as though he gave us a choice, and no one listened to me when I tried to get them to call you, and no one would let me call you. It was hard to work through things like that. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you earlier."

"It's all right, kid--Videl, DOWN!"

Videl dove to the ground in time to miss being landed on by a rather shocked Logan. "Sorry," He blushed. "I thought--since the security went off--you were after the prof."

"I should kill you," Videl growled, and Logan paled while Gohan and Kurt laughed. Videl shoved past the small man, barely taller than she, and kicked open the mansion doors.

"You all right, kid?" Logan asked Kurt gruffly, and Kurt nodded, smiling happily at him.

"Better than ever, Logan-san!" He grinned, and Logan's face fell slightly. Videl and Gohan exchanged looks, then Gohan went on towards the professor's office while Videl took Logan aside. She sent Kurt after her mate, and smiled at the mutant, tilting her head back slightly to look him in the eye.

"You're not his father, Logan," She pointed out softly, watching the man's face, "though I know you would probably love to have been. You like all these kids, and they need that. They need to see you as a father figure, since Xavier-san isn't, and fron what I've heard about Hank, he's going to be more like a favoured uncle. But Kurt will never seen anyone as a father figure besides Gohan. He DOES view you as family, though. I can see it in his eyes. Don't avoid him."

Logan looked the girl over and shook his head. "I'm hardly father figure material," He informed her. "I'm a grumpy old man."

Videl began to laugh. "You sound like Piccolo. No, you are right in that regard, you are a bit grumpy, but the kids can see you fighting for them. They hero-worship Xavier-san, they go to you for guidance. You and I both see that." She put a hand gently on his arm. "Kurt sees you as an uncle, and that won't ever change. You are always welcome at our home, Logan-san."

"Thank you," Logan was oddly touched. He'd never had an offer before. The Professor had taken him on as a body guard, but Videl had just made the offer for no reason. She smiled at him, then gestured on down the hall, and the two hurried after her mate and son.

Gohan pratically stormed into the Professor's office, his energy flickering about him, eyes flashing between black and teal. Kurt winced, he knew that look; it was the look Gohan wore when he was going to rip some unfortuante soul a new one. And, most unfortunatly for him, Xavier was at the top of the very short list. "You can't kill him, Otousan," Kurt reminded Gohan at the last moment, looking more than a little nervous.

"Oh, I won't KILL him," Gohan agreed, "but by the time I'm finished, he may wish I had."

THAT statement didn't help Kurt's nerves in the least, and he rushed to keep up with the Demi Saiya-Jin, eyes wide. "Otousan, remember what Videl said about maiming people."

"Actually, that was before she knew about all this. I don't think she'd mind if I seriously hurt him right now. Besides, I won't hurt him. Much." Gohan smirked, and Kurt gulped, but trailed behind the man anyway, eyes wide with fright about what fate was going to befall the professor.

Kurt had a feeling it would soon be complete carnage. He wasn't entirely right, per say, but he was not WRONG either. Gohan stormed into Xavier's office, eyes teal in colour, and energy crackling around his body. The professor, not expecting the light display, nearly tipped his wheel chair over, and only the fact that he was disabled kept Gohan from physically attacking him. More due to his Saiya-Jin side grumbling about a boring fight than his honor, but Xavier didn't need to know that.

"So, I wandered over to the mansion this morning," Gohan growled, placing his hands on the heavy oak desk and leaning towards the Professor, "when I was greeted by your security system. And my son tells me that you've made him enemies and placed him in the line of fire. Which would be all well and good, since I am constantly in the line of fire myself, excepting the fact that this is MY SON, and you are endangering the lives of CHILDREN!"

Xavier when white. His eyes were as wide as humanly possible, and he was backed as far away from Gohan as he could be. "It is--duty to protect p-people--"

"And how often are YOU in the line of fire you jumped up excuse of a maggot?" Gohan sneered. "At least if your going to send the children in, go with them, as I would my family."

He lifted the desk with ease, making Xavier more nervous, and Kurt was barely concealing his laughter. The Professor had obviously not expected such a reaction from the boy's father, nor had he expected Gohan to be so strong. "I--that is to say, not often, but not by choice, my handicap--and I have other adults with them--"

"But Scott's team leader." Kurt told Gohan, innocently. "He's the brown haired boy with the red glasses."

"You put a TEENAGER in charge of my SON?" Gohan roared. "What were you THINKING? Except you obviously WERE NOT! You do not put CHILDREN on the battlefield, and you certianly do not put them in the charge of other CHILDREN!"

"Otousan," Kurt began, but thought better of saying anything when he saw the rage on Gohan's face.

"You put these children in the path of such danger, and you expect them to handle it? They will not even pernematly take out a threat! You can't tell me that you expect these children to KILL people and not care! They are people, not a SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!" Gohan probably would have gone further if Videl and Logan had not entered the room at that moment.

"I heard something about putting my son in the line of fire," Videl said coolly, voice deadly. "Would someone care to explain?"

The room fell dead silent, and no one said a word in reply.

No one said anything as they left the mansion sometime later, Gohan was still seething, and Videl looked more than a little smug. Xavier had the shock of his life when he'd gone up against Kurt's parents and lost, rather spectacularly. Especially since Gohan had been on and off battlefields since he was six.

Logan had understood Gohan's anger as well, having seen the horrors of world war two first hand. The only reason he considered allowing the kids to fight, he had told Gohan later, was because he did not care for it to happen a second time. Even then, Logan made sure that he was never to far away to help should the need arise.

Gohan frowned. "It's one thing for someone like Kurt, or Goten, or Trunks, who have been trained in combat their entire lives to go into danger," He told Videl softly, sometime later, "but it is another matter entirly when they put kids that have no idea what they're doing in the mix. I should like to see what would happen if one of our competed with all of them."

"Am I still included?" Kurt asked. "With the X-Team, I mean."

"No. You may end up fighting with them in battle, but it will be with the Z-Senshi, in your rightful place," Videl told him, stroking his hair. "Now, I believe school's out? We should go find this. . . Brotherhood. . . and invite them to the get-together on Saturday."

"They live just down this street. In the bad side of town. Rogue says that Mystic doesn't much care for them, and stays locked up in her room, when she's there at all, and the house is falling into disrepair." Kurt said softly. "I don't know why Xavier doesn't do anything, he has the money for it, and I think Lance is working two jobs, and I know that Peitro has one, and Rogue has one. The other two are Freddie and Todd. Todd can't work, he's too young and his grades aren't high enough, and Freddie's going to fail school all together if he doesn't do something."

"Unstable home life," Videl agreed. "Let's meet them."

"We don't have long to wait. This is their house." Kurt gestured to the run down building in front of them, and Videl frowned. There was a battered Jeep outside that looked ready to fall apart, as well as another half run down car. Shutters were hanging off thier hinges, and the steps were sagging.

"And Xavier just leaves them to live like this? What kind of man is he?" Videl demanded as they approached the door. She never got her answer, however.

"Come to gloat, blue?" A boy stuck his head out the door. "No one's home but me, yo."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. The boy has mossy green hair, and eyes of the same shade. His skin had grayish tones, and he had an odd gait that was a half-hop rather than a normal walk. His clothing was ragged, and he looked mal-nourished. A fly passed his head, and with a quick snap, he lashed out his long tongue and caught it. "Are flies your regular diet?" Gohan asked, genuinly intersted.

"Only when we ain't got no food around, yo." The odd boy replied.

"That's Todd, but everyone calls him Toad," Kurt told his parents, then added, "Toad, this is Gohan and Videl, my Otousan and Okassan."

"Hello, Todd." Videl bowed in typical Japanese fashion, then smiled. "Kurt wanted to invite you all to a party on Saturday at our house. We're having a get-together with a bunch of friends, and we wanted you to come."

"That's a riot. X-geeks don't invite us to anything." This was a new voice, and while Gohan and Videl had long since known he was there and deemed him no threat, they had ignored him in favour of speaking to Todd. He was much taller than Todd, with longish mousy brown hair that, at its longest point, fell just past his shirt collar, and brown eyes. His clothing was also ragged, parts torn out. He wore fingerless gloves, and Gohan blinked. He smelled very earthy.

"I know I'm being nosey, but what's your power?" Gohan smiled innocently, the patented "Son Grin".

"Earth," The new teen replied shortly. "I'm Lance. What do you want?"

"We told you," Kurt told him crossly. "I'm not an X-man anymore. I'm with my family now, and we don't have all those stupid lables. And no, my parents aren't mutants. Otousan's an alien, and Okassan's a human."

"Well that makes me want to hang around them," Lance replied sarcastically. "I have a job to get too."

"Kurt said you work two of them. Where do you work?" Videl frowned. "You shouldn't have that much responiblity."

"What are you? My keeper? I work at the gas station and pizza parlor. Happy?"

"No. You aren't." Gohan pointed out coolly. "But the invite's open. We'll see you Saturday. Bring the others with you, yes?"

"Fine, fine. Now get out." Lance snapped, and slammed the door shut.

Videl humphed. "That was rude."

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "And I think we both know why." Knowing glances were exchanged, and Kurt frowned, wishing they'd let HIM in on the secret, since they seemed to well aquainted with it. But asking, he knew, would get him nowhere, and if they were going to tell him, they would have done it already. It just wasn't fair!

(A/N) Well, another chapter done. Next is the party! How fun will that be? I'm really excited to write it. I mean, picture Vegita meeting the prof! And CHICHI! She's going to kill him! I think we all see where Gohan got his temper when it comes to his kids! grins I hope you all liked my latest chapter! Review, please! And, as always, flames are for s'mores!

Love you all!

Lady Foeseeker


	16. Reunion

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part Sixteen  
Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. If I owned either of these worlds, I'd be a rich college student! Of course, that's an oxymoron. Rich college student! HAHAHAHA!  
  
StarRise: They're feeding me bad cafeteria food. Why do you think it takes so long to put out new chapters? The food alone kills off my muses.  
  
Fuzzyness: Someone else must have mentioned Mystique's name, because it's fixed, but thanks for telling me anyway. My spelling does leave some things to be desired. As for Amanda, she's showing up in a few chapters.  
  
elf-princess4: I'm in college. Life is busy. I'm sorry! I do my best to update, it's just really hard.  
  
ShogunZX: Okay, I'll give you that I like Xavier in the regular X-Men, but this is based on X-Men evolution, when he is training teenagers. When they were all adults, it was a lot different, and I feel that this is how people would react if this happened in X-Men Evolution, not the original world of the X-Men. And I know that aliens are the norm in Marvel comics, but not in the Evolution series. They haven't met them before. And besides, this is AU! Creative liscense here, come on! Give me a break!  
  
Without further ado. . .  
ENJOY!  
  
Kurt stared around the back yard for what seemed to be the millionth time, nervously biting his nails and making sure everything was ready for the arrival of the Z-Senshi. He was worried about what they would think of him, and so he was taking his nerves out on making sure the party would run smoothly. He wasn't wearing the holo-watch that day, and had made sure to dress neatly in a blood coloured gi and white belt.  
  
"You're worrying over nothing," Trunks pointed out, rolling his eyes at one of his best friends. He was dressed in a royal blue gi with a red belt. "I mean, it's not like they're going to blame you for anything, and none of them are going to comment on your clothes or anything. I mean, look at what Goku wears!"  
  
They both turned to look at Goten, dressed like his father in the orange "Son" gi with the black belt. Gohan was dressed in an indigo gi with a red belt, having long since decided that his father was colour blind, and so was Goten. "Good point," Kurt had to agree.  
  
"Of course I'm right," Trunks told him smugly. "I'm ALWAYS right!"  
  
"I must have forgotten than part," Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It must have been shoved violently out of the way by the, 'Yeah, right,' thought that was following it."  
  
Trunks pouted at him for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "Whatever."  
  
Kurt forced back a laugh and shook his head. "You'll live."  
  
"Is this the party?" A soft voice asked from behind. Kurt turned with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Rogue," He said softly, hugging her carefully, mindful not to touch her bare skin.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She was short, just a little taller than Videl, though thinner, with chin length auburn hair with two thick white streaks framing her face. Grey eyes watched him carefully, not fully trusting, but not turning him away either. "Hello. I'm Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Hello. I'm Marie. But everyone calls me Rogue." The girl smiled. "The rest of the Brotherhood are around, and we saw some of the X-Men pulling in too."  
  
"Okassan said she'd let you all off with one warning, and then she was bringing out her frying pan," Kurt replied, shrugging. Then to Trunks he asked, "Where's Goten?"  
  
"I have no idea. He saw Rogue and took off. I'm assuming SOMEONE has a crush?" Trunks smirked, and Rogue blushed slightly. She had seen Goten vaguely in passing, but wasn't entirely sure who he was.  
  
"I'd imagine." The conversation had continued without her, and she shook her head to clear it when Goten came in for a landing. Her heart nearly stopped. He was so graceful and powerful and absolutely beautiful. Then she sighed. She knew they could never be together, moreso since she could never be touched. She chewed her lip. He was even cuter than Scott!  
  
"Hello, Marie," Goten smiled, holding out several flowers.  
  
"Hi, Goten." Rogue smiled slightly, pink staining her cheeks. Kurt and Trunks exchanged looks and laughed. This was too funny! A flash went off and another laugh--Gohan's this time--caught their attention.  
  
"Black mail!" He crowed, and took off with the camera. Goten never noticed, and Trunks and Kurt decided that if he didn't protest that he didn't really mind. And not only that, both of them knew fully well that they would lose in a fight with Gohan, and he was going to give them copies of the picture anyway.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Kurt winced at the sound of Scott's voice.  
  
"They are guests, rather like yourself, and you WILL call truce here or I WILL kill you. Do we all understand this? Yes? Good." Videl's voice was the next thing heard, and then she had herded them all into the backyard. They were only waiting for the Z-senshi and then it was time to party!  
  
  
Goku brought everyone moments later, and the party was well underway within an hour. Food was devoured as though the Saiya-Jins had not eaten in more than a month, and Fred was watching them in awe. "How do you stay so skinny?"  
  
"We have very high metabolisms--that is, we burn the food we eat quickly, turning in into energy very fast--so we're constantly hungry. Sometimes we work around it, but after about three days without food, we're pretty screwed." Gohan replied. Fred nodded, dawning finally crossing his mind. He was having a conversation that he understood!  
  
What few knew besides the brotherhood was that Fred was far from stupid, but no one ever bothered to explain anything to him, so he tended to need more clarification that most of his other classmates. Which made them tease him, which caused him to not ask, and, therefore, not understand. Gohan, unlike most of his other teachers, and nearly all of his classmates, had not treated him as though he was stupid, just continued on as though it was normal to explain everything to someone.  
  
"Are you done with that? Thanks--ITAI!" Goten had just tried to swipe something off of Gohan's plate, and just received a viscous stab with Gohan's fork.  
  
"You really should know better," Trunks told his friend, who simply pouted. Kurt grinned, and Rogue shook her head. The more she was around the three of them, the more she wondered if they were smoking something.  
  
Logan, meanwhile, had finally met both Vegita and Piccolo. "Hey, bub," He glanced up at the big green. . . man in front of him.  
  
"Piccolo," The man replied in a half grunt. The blue haired woman nearby that had introduce herself to him as Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not all the vocal," She sighed, shaking her head. "In fact, he's only here because Gohan asked, I bet. Of course, it has nothing to do with Kurt."  
  
"Of course not." Piccolo agreed. Vegita, who was nearby, rolled his eyes as well.  
  
"Oh please, green man, we both know that you love that kid as much as you love Gohan. You aren't fooling anyone."  
  
Piccolo glared at him, but couldn't stop the tiny smile that graced his face when he saw Kurt, Goten, and Trunks wrestling around in the grass. Rogue was watching them and shaking her head, and Pan was cheering her older brother on. Logan nodded slightly to himself, realizing that, even if Piccolo would never admit it, that he had as much a soft spot for Kurt as Vegita--who had a fairly large one and they both knew it.  
  
He didn't have time to make another comment on the matter as Goku and Gohan had decided, for lack of other things to do, that they were going to spar. And Logan had never seen anything quite like it. There were times when the two just disappeared altogether, at least to him. The others, including Kurt, were all still cheering like they could see the two in the middle of the lawn, eyes following the movement of nothing as they screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan asked Vegita, mistakenly thinking him the less prickly of the two.  
  
The short man humphed and Piccolo sighed. "Goku and Gohan are sparring."  
  
"Yeah, but they aren't there!"  
  
"Of course they are you stupid human," Vegita snapped. "They are simply going to fast for your puny eyes to follow."  
  
"That's not possible." Logan snapped, feeling more than a little offended at the slur. "And you're a human to, you know."  
  
"No, I am the Prince of the Saiya-Jins," Vegita snorted. Bulma shot him a Look, and he glared at her for a moment, and when she glared in reply, he backed off more than a little. Logan raised an eyebrow, and probably would have commented, except that Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"So you are called the Z-Senshi?" Professor Xavier asked Krillian as he watched Goku and Gohan spar.  
  
"Yes." The short man replied absently. "Gohan told me about the school you run. That's abominable."  
  
"There is no one else."  
  
"We're here, aren't we? He also told me that Kurt told him that you refused to let him call us in."  
  
"He said he was calling the best fighters around! Hurcule is far to busy to--"  
  
Krillian lost his battle with his laughter. "Hu--hurcule? He woul--wouldn't c-call Hurcule if he was th-the last m-m-man alive!" Tears streamed down his face at the thought of Kurt actually calling the man that kicked him out of his house for simply being a mutant. "He h-hates Hurcule!"  
  
"What?" Xavier sounded more than a little affronted.  
  
"Hurcule is Videl's father. They met when Kurt was seven, and Hurcule kicked Kurt out of his house because of the way he looked. They haven't spoken to him ever since, they said he'd have to give Kurt a formal apology first and he refused, and Kurt has hated him since then."  
  
Xavier frowned. "Don't tell the other students, please? They nearly hero worship him."  
  
"They have a right to know the truth," Krillian frowned. "You can't allow them to be adults in some ways and children in others. They need to be all or nothing, since you obviously have a thing against them growing up naturally."  
  
"I wanted them to be able to defend themselves," Xavier finally snapped. "I know that when all this gets out, it's going to blow sky high, and they will be under attack! I want them safe!"  
  
Tears filled Krillian's eyes as he turned away, muttering, "That's what we wanted for Gohan, too."  
  
Professor Xavier gave him an odd look, then shrugged and turned back to the fight. Gohan, it seemed, was winning. Then, everything went up a notch. Their black hair turned gold, their black eyes aquamarine. Blue lightning crackled around their bodies, and then their hair grew long. To their waists. "What--?"  
  
"It's about time!" Krillian shouted. "That was getting boring! I vote for a free-for-all!"  
  
The rest of the Z-senshi cheered, and raced towards the chaos that had soon formed around Gohan and Goku. Several teams were made, it seemed to Xavier, and the fight got even MORE violent. Or, what little of the fight he could see was. Gohan and Piccolo appeared to have teamed up, and so had Goku and Vegita, and he noted that Kurt, Goten, and Trunks were all on another team, until Pan decided she wanted to join. Another little girl, this one with blue hair, sat on the sidelines, cheering for Pan.  
  
"What's going on?" Xavier asked, heading towards the women sitting nearby.  
  
"They're having a free for all," Bulma sighed. "We're going to have a hell of a time cleaning up after this."  
  
Chichi laughed and shook her head. "You're just upset because we weren't invited to join in!"  
  
"Maybe YOU are," Bulma told her friend rudely. "I, on the other hand, am annoyed that they didn't warn me first so that I could have the first-aid kit handy."  
  
Chichi giggled slightly, shaking her head, and went back to watching while Xavier turned to the blue haired genius. "So this is. . . normal? I mean, Gohan told me that it was horrible for me to allow my students to fight, but he is allowing his children to do the same."  
  
"Gohan trains his children to fight because he really does have enemies," Bulma explained. "That is, I will admit, our fault, as well as our mistake. Gohan's angry because he thinks that you're doing the same thing we did, and he wants to keep the mistake we made from happening a second time."  
  
"He's been on and off of the battle field since he was four. Only, I had not wanted him to fight, ever, like his father. It turned out to be in his blood, he had power he had to learn to control, but it was. . . difficult. Piccolo kidnaped him when he was six to teach him to fight for when the Saiya-Jins came to earth a year later. Then he had to go to a different planet to get his friends back. And he fought Cell, watched his father die, the works. His life had been hard, and he didn't want that for any of your children." Chichi wrung her hands. "It's not you. He thinks you are a great person, running your school as you do. He called us the other day, just after he found Kurt, and told us about it. He just doesn't want those children to have to fight."  
  
"I didn't want it either. They have to learn to use their powers, so I opened a school to help teach them, so they didn't have to hide them. I also wanted to teach them to help and get along with humans that didn't have special powers. But then Magnito showed up. He wanted to rule the non-mutants. So the X-Men began to fight him. Because they didn't want it. Then Kurt showed up, talking about things we'd never heard of before, and a father he hadn't seen in years. We thought it was a fantasy, one that he wanted desperately to be true because I know his foster family didn't treat him very well. Then Gohan showed up and it all turned out to be true."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well, Gohan was going to hang around for at least a year. Maybe he can help, if you tell him what you told us. He really does want what's best for everyone, and the only was that can happen here is if he helps you, so he can keep them safe."  
  
"You'll help me, then?"  
  
"However I can," Bulma agreed. "I think Gohan will too, when you tell him what you're really trying to do. Right now he thinks you're just trying to put those kids in danger."  
  
"I see," Xavier sighed. Chichi put a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"We all make mistakes," Chichi told him gently. "And we all have to find a way to atone for them. Sometimes we spend our whole life trying, like Vegita and Piccolo are, and sometimes we spend our life trying to make sure we don't have things to atone for, like Gohan does."  
  
The fighting was dying down by now, Gohan and Goku having won, and were cheering loudly. Lance and Scott, who had ended up on a team, had just shaken hands, before remembering they didn't like each other and jerking away.  
  
"Ya aren't so bad," Rogue smiled. "The X-Men, I mean."  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself," Kurt grinned. "The Brotherhood, I mean."  
  
"I've got more food!" Chichi called, bringing the Saiya-Jins running like a pack of wolfhounds. The humans laughed as they dug in, licking their lips hungrily.  
  
"Gotta hand it to ya, blue boy," Lance told Kurt as the groups began to leave, "You ain't so bad after all." Goku and the group in Japan had gone first, and then the X-Men had left, leaving only the brotherhood.  
  
"Then why are we always fighting?" Kurt asked, tilting his head back. "I mean, we aren't so different, and wouldn't it be easier on us all if we stopped? All it's doing is getting in the way."  
  
"I--never thought of it," Lance shrugged. "And you don't get us anyway."  
  
The blue mutant shrugged slightly. "If you say so. But you have to remember that we all have things in out pasts that we'd rather forget. So, in the end, we're more alike than anyone would guess. And Otousan already wants to get you out of that dump Mystique's got you living in. He doesn't like the fact that you're in school and working two jobs."  
  
"He shouldn't try to butt into my life!" Lance hissed, clearly angry. "What right does he have to play the hero and then act all humble about the attention? All he's going to do is gloat like Mystique did, and be treated like the hero when we live in shambles and I still have to work two jobs just to feed everyone--"  
  
"I would never." Gohan's deep voice entered the conversation sounding annoyed. "If I took you in, it would not be to treat you however the person you live with now is. I would never do that. I did not do it to Kurt, I would not do it to you."  
  
"Yeah, 'cept Kurt's your son--"  
  
"I'm adopted, Lance." Kurt frowned at him. "Gohan adopted me when I was seven. I don't know who my real parents are, and before that, I was abandoned after a circus performance on the steps of someone's house. I nearly died. I was three or four at the time. I spent the next few years in the orphanage, teased and bullied, before I met Gohan. he was the only person I ever met that didn't treat me like a freak."  
  
"Someone actually adopted you, freak?" Lance bit out. He was hurt that someone wanted a mutant that looked like a monster, but no one had wanted him, a child that looked perfectly normal.  
  
"Stop." Gohan put a hand on Lance's shoulder, and refused to let go when Lance tried to twist away. "It won't help. All that will do is make you angry and upset Kurt."  
  
"How do you know? I bet you never lost anything in your life! You have the prefect family, the perfect life, everything is prefect! And all I ever get is the bad stuff! There's nothing good about anything I've gone through!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You've met Marie, Todd, Fred, and Pietro. You also met Kitty, who I believe you have a slight crush on? Not only that, you met some new friends tonight. There is always something good in everything, Lance, but you have to find it.  
  
"As for my life, I've lived through quite a bit. I've been on battlefields since I was four, and fighting on them since I was six. I've seen a lot of death and destruction, some of it by my hand, some of it by someone else's. I have killed people, and I have seen others die. My life has hardly been perfect, Lance, but I was lucky enough to have my family to help me. I'm not that much older than you are, you know. Eleven years, maybe."  
  
Lance frowned at him, then turned away. "You have no idea what it's like to be responsible for people."  
  
"I'm a father, Lance," Gohan replied gently. "I do know what it's like to be responsible for people. And not only am I a father, I'm a teacher. Do you know how frightening it is to be in a chemistry lab, trying to keep your students safe when there's chemicals in there that, should they mix, could blow the school to kingdom come?"  
  
Lance knew that he was losing the point, and he also knew there was nothing he could do to win it. He turned back for a moment to stare at Gohan, then turned away again, biting his lip. Gohan either saw or heard it, and he wrapped his arm around the youth. Lance stiffened for a moment, as though he had never had anyone do such an action to him, then leaned slightly into Gohan, relaxing slightly.  
  
Gohan knew that he had not fully gained Lance's trust, but it was a start. Kurt went towards Lance, and put a hand on the other's arm. "He means it, you know," Kurt murmured softly. "And he really does want what's best for you."  
  
"So did everyone else that sent me into foster care," Lance muttered.  
  
"But he doesn't want to send you to foster care, Lance. He wants to be your teacher, your friend, your parent." Kurt smiled slightly. "That's just what he and Videl do. He's got an orphanage that Bulma helped fund, and they're really careful who they send their kids to, and they make sure to stay in contact with them. And besides--well, maybe I shouldn't share that."  
  
"No, it's okay. Videl and I Saiya-Man one and two," Gohan shrugged. "We've not been since we've moved here, but we were in Japan. Otousan's been taking care of it."  
  
"You left Ojiisan Goku to handle it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Otousan, what were you thinking?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "It's not the first time he's done it, Kurt. Have some faith in your Ojiisan, hey? Besides, I've got Vegita there to help out."  
  
"You're Saiya-Man?" Lance stared at him. "How? Saiya-Man can shoot beams and stuff from his hands, and he can fly, and--and--that stuff!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Gohan smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. "It's okay, I understand that I don't look much like a fighter. But I am, I promise. And Lance? I am going to help you. You need it, whether or not you think so. You're burning out, Lance." Gohan's voice was gentle. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've done it too. Come on, let's pack you some stuff to eat later. Videl will be happy to do so."  
  
Lance didn't look at him, but he nodded his thanks, then turned to look at Kurt. "You're lucky, you know. A dad that went halfway around the world just to find you."  
  
Kurt grinned at Gohan, then looked at Goten and Trunks--Goten was still flirting with Rogue--and nodded. "I know. And I'm thankful for it every day."  
  
Lance followed Gohan back to the house to get the promised food--he wasn't going to turn down good home-cooked food even if he felt a little insulted--and tell Gohan he wasn't a charity case. He spectactularly lost that argument because Gohan agreed with him, then stuffed his arms with food anyway.  
  
"That went well," Videl sighed after everyone left. "No one fought when they weren't supposed to be, we only had one all-out war," She turned to glare at Goten who was cause of said war because he tried to steal food from Vegita, and then smiled, "and we didn't kill each other."  
  
"That makes the day," Gohan muttered, as the rest of the crew laughed. "I think, though, it is time for bed. I'm tired."  
  
"You should be after Otousan and Vegita-san kicked your ass," Goten smirked. Gohan smacked him slightly, then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like he did when Goten was little.  
  
"Bed," Videl agreed. "I want sleep too. Now go."  
  
Grumbling, the older three marched up to bed while Gohan and Videl carried Pan. "I think today was a success," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Me too," Videl agreed with a yawn. "And I learned something from the Professor. I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
They dropped Pan off in bed, and then went to sleep themselves. Videl cuddled up to Gohan, and smiled sleepily at him, muttering something about a good day, and Gohan nodded and dropped off to sleep wondering what his mate had found out from Professor Xavier.  
  
(Author's Notes) Hey, I hope you all like this, it was fun to write, and I'm sorry it's so late. By the way, I've got a challenge out in my Bio I'd like you to look at and spread the word for, as well as a reply to a flame giving you s'mores, so go check that out and get your s'more, please.  
  
Review for me? puppy look Please?  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	17. Rebirth

Where Angels Fear to Tread

Part Seventeen

Rebirth

Author's Notes: This chapter under went a _major_ re-write. See, I was writing the next chapter, but this idea suddenly came to me, and to fit it in (because I had to use it, it was that great) I had to revise. So, half the events in this chapter _previously_ are in the next chapter. This is, in essence, a new chapter. You MUST re-read since it has been almost completly re-writen. If you don't read it, you'll be missing a lot.

Love you all!

LF-chan

> >

Gohan hadn't been expecting Videl to tell him what she did about Xavier. Nor did he really believe it at first, but in the end, he knew she was right. Gohan had been over defensive because he didn't want what happened to him happen to the children in Xavier's care. He knew better know, though. Xavier only wanted to help the children, only wanted them to live normal lives and be able to help people like Gohan himself attempted to do.

Xavier wasn't above the prejudices of the world though, Gohan had seen that in the way the X-men treated the Brotherhood. Not that it was entirely Xavier's fault, what had started out as a childish squabble had escalated before anyone could see what was happening. But that's where Gohan could step in. He knew how to help the Brotherhood even if Xavier didn't, and he knew the Bortherhood wouldn't have lasted long at the Institute, the fighting between both sets of students was too great.

"So, all in all, it was only to protect them, he never intended for them to have any real combat experience?" Gohan tapped a finger against the counter. "That's okay, I suppose. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"I did too, Gohan. It's hardly your fault, and Kurt was so angry that he didn't exactly jump to defend the man."

"I know, I know, but still. I feel as though I should have KNOWN. I mean. . . well, you know." Gohan sighed and put his head in his hands. "It's just. . . you know."

"I know," Videl smiled gently.

Gohan sighed ans smiled at his mate sending waves of reassurance over their bond--the mental connection every Saiya-Jin couple got when they mated. Despite being half human and mating with a human, Gohan still formed the bond, just as both his father and Vegita had with their mates.

"We will have to go apologize at some point," Videl told Gohan softly. "Besides, you and Logan should get together and find out if there is any way we could help them out. If they're going to be in the line of fire, we should help. I don't want them dying like your father has."

"Three times." Gohan muttered, then added, more loudly, "Fine, then. We'll go after school lets out today. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. I'll make sure to be here. And tell the brats," Videl streatched and got ready to go into the office. Bulma had requested that Videl look into some of Capsule Corperations affairs while they were there. Gohan grumbled something and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a bang. Videl burst into laughter as Gohan made a face and stumbled to the bathroom, not even bothering to fly.

Kurt was wandering around the school trying to find Rogue, and running into Lance instead. He was sent to the floor, after slamming into the lockers, and groaned. He cursed softly, rubbing the goose-egg that was now forming on his head. "Hey, Lance."

"Nice to see you, Blue," Lance snorted. "Clumsey much?"

"I was looking for Rogue," Kurt snapped, rubbing his head. "Instead I found you. How am I that lucky?"

"Shut up, Freak. Rogue's in the gym trying to kill the punching bag, okay? Stop snapping at me."

"Go find Otousan, he wants to talk to you," Kurt flicked Lance off, who repeated the gesture, and both headed off in their seperate directions.

"You really shouldn't do that," Rogue's voice sounded as Kurt turned the corner.

"Holy shit," Kurt clutched his chest. "Don't DO that!"

Rogue grinned for a moment, then turned serious and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't rile Lance like that. He doesn't like it. He thinks you're belittling him."

"He belittles me," Kurt muttered. "It's not enough that normal people made fun of me, mutants all do it too. I hate it. I mean, really truely hate it." No one really knew how much Kurt hated his appearence being made fun of, of people running away from him because he just looked different.

Rogue sighed. "I'll talk to Lance, okay sugar? You lay off the taunting, he'll stop making fun of you. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Though, I don't mind him calling me blue. I can handle that. It's the freak that gets me."

"I'll talk to him," Rogue repeated patiently. "Now, what were you looking for me for?"

"Otousan asked me to tell you that he's going to try to get custody of the Brotherhood and wanted to know if you were going to stay there or go to Xavier's mansion since you were already thinking about it."

"I think I'm going to go on ahead to the mansion, what difference does it make?"

Kurt shrugged. "He just wondered how many papers he needed to fill out. But I'll tell him you're taking care of yourself."

"Would I get to live with you?"

"I don't know what the arrangement will be. They won't be split up, we're sure on that account, but that's about all we know," Kurt sighed. "I just hope it all works out. Something tells me the only reason they're so. . . bad. . . is because they've been shoved from house to house and family to family so often."

"Probably. Now, what does that have to do with me?"

"I just wondered because of the papers. Otousan told me to ask."

"And he didn't ask me himself because?"

"He's talking to Lance," Kurt grinned. "That's why he had me ask you."

Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Your dad is effiecient about everything, isn't he."

"That's just how he is," Kurt shrugged. "But he loves me dearly, otherwise he would have given up."

"There's a lot of people that would have."

"But Otousan is not one of them," Kurt told her, then glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late! Bai bai Rogue!"

"Bye, Kurt," Rogue blinked, then also glanced at the clock. "Shit." She took off in the opposite direction, hoping she wouldn't be late.

"Hey, Kurt!" Lance has spent the last twenty minutes attempting to find the demonic-looking mutant. "You're dad wanted me to ask if you minded moving in with us."

Kurt turned and blinked. "What for?"

"The school thinks we need more supervision and Gohan was willing to take guardianship if you didn't mind. He's going to call the judge soon and wanted me to hunt you down and ask you since he had to meet with the principal for a moment." Lance scowled. "I don't see why you have to move in with us. We would be okay on our own."

Kurt bit his tongue and didn't say what he was thinking, and Trunks and Goten, close enough to hear the conversation with their Saiya-Jin ears, clapped their hands over their mouths. "Otousan just wants what is best for you." Kurt replied. "And no, I don't mind. I'll tell him myself if you'll point me in the right direction."

"The principal's office." Lance turned and made his way to the parking lot. "Come on, Pietro, Todd, Fred. Let's get out of here."

"They weren't bothering you again were they?" Rogue's soft voice made Kurt jump.

"I didn't hear you," Kurt clutched his chest over his heart, gasping. "Wear a bell, would you?"

Rogue threw her head back and laughed. "No thanks, sugar."

Kurt stuck out his tongue and Rogue continued to giggle. "Real mature there, Fuzzy," She tried to stop laughing, really she did, but Kurt's pout made it awfully hard.

"Hey, Rogue," Goten approached shyly. "How are you?"

"Goten!" Rogue's eyes lit up. "I'm fine. How was school?"

"Great!" Goten felt his face heat up. "Look, you want to go to a movie or something?"

Rogue paused. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well. . . yeah," Goten looked like a cherry, his ears seeming to burn. "I mean. . . if you'd want to go on a date. . ."

The southern girl heistated. "Goten, you know I can't touch you. . . I mean, not without my gloves or cloth or something. What kind of date would that be?"

"Well, since I'd be in the best company in the world I think it would be a pretty good one." Goten smiled. "I know what your power is, Rogue, and I'm not afraid. I know I won't be able to kiss you good night or whatever, but I think I'd like to go out with you. Dating isn't always about finding someone to make out with."

Rogue smiled. "Then I would love to."

Trunks gagged quietly next to Kurt. "This is so sappy I'm going to hurl."

"Oh shut up. Marie deserves to be happy." Kurt elbowed his best friend. "And Goten obviously likes her. Besides, they may have a chance with Goten's power over his life force. The fact that he's half alien won't hurt either."

Trunks shrugged. Kurt did have a point. "I'll see you at seven, then?" Goten was still red and Rogue was also blushing.

"Yeah." Rogue took off like a shot then, trying to hide her pink cheeks. Kurt snorted softly.

"They have such huge crushes on each other it's not even funny," Trunks muttered. Then, more loudly, he added, "Come on, Goten."

Goten made a face and headed out while Kurt went to fine Gohan about moving in with the brotherhood. He hoped everything would be all right, he really did.

The next week was a blur of activity. Goten's date with Rogue led to a second one on Sunday night, and Gohan bought a larger house that the group could move into. It was closer to the Institute, which made Kurt half upset since he really wanted to talk to Logan more often than he had been. Logan was like an uncle to him, and Kurt had to admit that it was nice having an adult to talk to that wasn't his parents.

The mutant pulled himself from his musings remembering the Z-Senshi would be there soon to help them move. He hadn't seen them since the party two weeks ago and was excited to have them there. Kurt was worried about living with Fred. None of the others harassed him nearly as much as Fred did, and that really bothered Kurt.

"This is our new house?" Kurt felt his jaw drop and saw Lance mimick the gesture on his other side. "This is amazing!"

"Wow." Even Peitro was stock still. "We live here?"

"We will when we move in." Gohan pushed everyone forward. He gave them a quick tour of the house. The first floor was the living area and the second floor was the bedrooms. They each got their own, though the rooms were fairly small. No one minded however, since sometimes it was just nice to have a little corner that only belonged to them.

It didn't take long to move, a lot of things the brotherhood had were broken or not needed, and new things were bought to replace the old, run down, broken ones. Todd was delerious. "No one wanted me before, yo," He told Gohan. "This is great!"

Gohan smiled. "That's about what Kurt told me when I first spoke to him." An affectionate smile graced his features. "Now let's hurry up. There's still a lot to do."

With everyone helping, however, nothing took long. Painting was finished quickly, thanks mostly to Vegita and Goku who had the time of their lives seeing who could do a room neatest and fastest (Gohan rolled his eyes and stayed out of the way), and Bulma who had fixed some wiring and other would-be problems. Being friends with the smartest woman in the world certinaly had its uses.

It was dark when the Z-Senshi teleported back home via Goku, and Gohan called everyone into the family room for a brief meeting.

"Videl and I need to lay down the ground rules," Gohan announced. Pan yawned and curled up against Kurt's leg. "Cerfew is at midnight except for friday and saturday when its at one in the morning. Don't ruin anything that isn't your's. Don't go into anyone's room without permission. Your rooms are your safe havens. Don't mess with that. Even Videl and I will ask permission provided we don't think you're hiding anything illegal in there like drugs. If we catch you doing drugs we'll make you wish you'd never been born, got it?

"Don't be afraid to come to either of us. We'll always try to help, okay?" Gohan smiled. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." Gohan picked up Pan and headed up the stairs, yawning as he went.

"Since we're living in the same house, can we call a truce?" Kurt held out one three fingered hand. "I won't make fun of you or your friends if you don't make fun of mine, okay? And. . . please don't call me a freak?"

"If you won't call us that. It's a deal." Lance shook Kurt's hand. "You know, blue boy, you ain't so bad after all."

Kurt gave Lance a lopsided smile. "Thanks."

Trunks nodded. "What was the fight over in the first place?"

"The x-geeks thought they were better than us. No one wanted up because we were from normal homes or whatever. We were freaks and cast-offs." Lance shrugged. "Except maybe Peitro. His dad wanted him."

"Yeah, but Dad didn't want my sister. I haven't seen her in years." Peitro frowned. "I don't even know where she is."

"I bet we could find her, maybe she could come here. We have one room left, don't we?" Trunks suggusted. "And even if she is dangerous, she couldn't hurt most of us, right?"

"I'll talk to Otousan in the morning," Kurt yawned. "I'm with him right now though. It's time for bed."

The group agreed and, once by one, headed up the stairs and to their rooms. They were mentally exhausted. Gohan watched them go up the stairs from his vantage point of Pan's room and smiled looking at Videl. "I think we have the best sons in the world." He didn't realize that Pietro heard him.

Pietro wandered into Lance's room, follwed by the rest of the brotherhood and plopped onto Lance's bed, looking shocked.

"What do you want, Pietro?" Lance flopped onto the bed.

"He called us his sons." Pietro replied, numb.

"What?" Lance shot up, staring at the dumbfounded teen.

"He called us his sons. He said, 'I think we have the best sons in the world.' Before us, he only had Kurt." Pietro looked shocked, his eyes wide.

"I've never been called. . . anyone's. . ." Todd trailed off.

"It could be a trick," Lance finally said.

"Not from Gohan." Heads whipped about to face Trunks in the doorway. "He can't lie. Not that he tries. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the world, maybe even the universe and he can't lie. He doesn't want to. If he called you his sons, he means that."

"No one ever wants me," Todd offered sadly. "Why is Gohan any different?"

Trunks half turned on his way out. "Because he's already saved you once. You just didn't know it. And he would do it again."

"I don't understand." Lance looked at his hands. "What is there worth saving?"

Trunks shrugged. "I can't answer that." And then Trunks was gone.

Lance looked at the others. "If he wants us, then he's got to take us all. The good and the bad." Lance was about to test Gohan's limits.

The next day at school, Kurt was wandering around before first peroid, mind clearly on other things. He nearly ran into Duncan, who had Todd pinned against the lockers. "Hey! Put him down!" Kurt prepared to fight the jock as Todd looked at Kurt in shock.

"Why do that for me, yo?" Todd asked. "Did Gohan tell you to?"

Kurt shook his head. "That's what family does."

"So you want to join him?" Duncan growled.

"No, I want you to put him down." Kurt frowned.

Duncan made a wild grab for Kurt, who ducked out of the way and kicked him, slamming him into the lockers and making him drop Todd. Todd scampered behind Kurt and blinked. The fourteen year old was the youngest of the mutants and made all of them a little protective. Duncan moved again, angry about being bested by a stupid little geek and Kurt leapt over Duncan's head and kicked him in the back. "Stay away from my family," Kurt hissed, slamming Duncan face first into the lockers. "Or this will seem like a nice get to know you gift, got it?"

Duncan groaned and Kurt let him drop to the ground, glaring at him as he fell. "Come on, Todd."

"Family?" Todd finally echoed as Kurt led the way down the hall.

"Gohan adopted you," Kurt told Todd, blinking in confusion. "Whether I like you or not, you're my brother and I love you. And brothers protect each other. So even if I don't _like_ you sometimes, I'll always protect you."

Todd's gaze shifted to the ground and he nodded. "Thanks, yo."

Holographic brown eyes met mossy yellow and Kurt nodded. "Anytime. . . little brother." Then Kurt left Todd in front of his classroom, sweeping down the hallway to his own, Todd staring after him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Kurt!" Gohan caught up to him moments later. "Have you seen Lance? He's not in first period! He and I walked towards there and the teacher said he left!"

"I only just saw Todd. Maybe Okassan knows?" Kurt shrugged and Gohan thanked him, hugging him gently before running away.

"Otousan!" Kurt called, making Gohan look back. "He's testing you."

"I know," Gohan replied softly, looking sad. "And that's why I'm so worried. I have to find him. What if he hurts himself?"

Kurt nodded in understanding and smiled to his father, continuing down the hall, hoping Gohan would find Lance before the elder boy did do something dumb. Kurt had just found a new family, and even if he didn't get along with them before, they were his family now. And he couldn't abandon them. But Gohan also wouldn't want him to leave school. Kurt resolutly nodded. He'd look at lunch time if Lance wasn't found by then.

Gohan took to the air as soon as he was out of the school, worried and terrified. Hundreds of horrible ideas ran through his mind as he combed Bayville. It was a downside to having a genius mind. He was able to do complex things, but he could also think about horrible scenarios for his son to have happen to him.

"Lance?" Gohan called, racing down through the air. "Lance! Answer me!" Wider and wider he circled, growing more and more concerned as he looked for his son.

Eventually he found the teen, half hidden under a bridge. Gohan landed and rushed to him, relief coloring his face. "Don't you ever run away like that again, young man!" Gohan tried to reign in his temper, and succeeded in not yelling at Lance, but his voice was a little higher than normal.

"Why not?" Lance sneered. "It's not like you care."

"I was worried!"

"Because the state won't pay you if I disappear! That's all I'm worth. Whatever it is you get paid a month to take care of me! I don't know why you saved me! I'm worthless, there's nothing left to save!"

Gohan's face tightened in anger, and Lance gulped as his shirt was fisted in Gohan's powerful hands, the boy being pulled upwards until only the tips of his toes touched the ground. "Don't you ever say that again," Gohan hissed, shaking Lance slightly. "Don't you ever tell me you aren't worth anything. My father died for you and I damn well near followed. Don't you ever tell me you have no worth."

Lance had never realized how strong Gohan really was, and even now didn't think he understood. Lance's hands were wrapped around Gohan's larger ones and it was amazing to realize how large Gohan's hands were. The hands of a fighter, Lance thought dimly. Lance stared at Gohan with wide eyes, and Gohan suddenly felt very, very old compared to the teen. Battles had aged Gohan far beyond his years and the difference was astounding. Lance was still a child fighting in a play war. His hands were not yet soiled with the blood of his enemies, not like Gohan's.

"Died?" Lance finally managed, snapping Gohan back to reality. Gohan blinked for a moment, then remembered the conversation they were having. "Why?" The boy sounded so lost that Gohan wanted to cry. He put Lance back on the ground and hugged the teen tightly, tucking Lance's head under his chin like his father used to do, like he did for Kurt and Pan.

"Because we love you." Gohan said softly.

"No one loves me," Lance admonished, voice choked and muffled, face hidded in Gohan's chest. "No one ever has. My own parents abandoned me. Everyone abandons me. Why should I think you'll be any different?" Lance had never been held in a father's hug before, never felt the strong beat of his father's heart in his ear, never felt the soft fatherly kisses that Gohan pressed into the teen's hair. Never been rocked or held or loved. Not like Gohan was doing.

"Oh my son," Gohan breathed, resting his cheek on the boy's soft hair. "What have they done to you?"

The soft voice and the gentle movements made Lance huddle closer, wanting a father's love more than he could have ever imagined. With a choked sound that Gohan couldn't discern, Lance began to cry. His tears were silent and hot, running down his face to wet Gohan's white shirt. "Don't leave me," Lance begged, fisting his hands in the demi Saiya-jin's shirt. "Please don't leave me."

Gohan pulled Lance to the ground in a seated position, keeping the boy on his lap as he rocked him gently back and forth, rubbing his back and offering none-sense words of comfort. Lance sobbed into the shirt of the only father he'd ever known until he fell asleep. When Gohan felt the tenson fade from the teen's body, he lifted him gently and flew towards his home, Lance tucked in his arms.

Videl met him at the door. "What happened?" Her voice was colored with worry at the sight of the emotionally drained Lance.

"He's frightened," Gohan murmured softly, taking Lance up the stairs to tuck him into bed. "He thinks we'll leave him."

"Well, we'll just have to prove he's wrong," Videl replied resolutly. "No matter what."

Author's Notes: Thank you for being so patient with me, and still reading this even though udates are so few and far between. I hop you enjoyed it and please review for me. It makes me want to keep writing through my writer's block (so do e-mail's and the occasional IM conversation when I've actually got time to spend online). So. Review. Please. And, as always, flames are for S'mores!

Love you all,

LF-chan


	18. Family

Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Part Eighteen  
Family

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or Dragonball Z. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

Author's Notes: All right, The formatting has gone screwy again, and I just hadn't noticed it last time I posted, so I'm going to go ahead and try to reformat these chapters in the next few weeks. They're driving me crazy. As consulation, however, I'm posting a new chapter with good formatting. So, I'm really, really sorry about this.

Also, Chapter seventeen unwent major revision. I totally redid that last half. So, if you haven't done so, please GO RE-READ CHAPTER SEVENTEEN! I'm hoping that caught everyone's attention, with how little I use all caps.

And then, please,

ENJOY!

Gohan sighed and put his head in his hands, staring down at the papers he still had to grade with blurred eyes. It had been just a little over a month since the brotherhood had moved in, and he was tired. Exhausted, really. The man yawned and streatched, back popping. The school day had ended not ten minutes before, and Kurt, Trunks, and Goten had run out, shouting excitedly. They didn't spend much time together as just the three of them now that the brotherhood was around. Gohan had to admit that the trio were very patient, but they had also grown up together and shared a very close bond.

"Gohan!" Todd's reedy voice caught his attention, and Gohan dashed out of his room. The small fourteen year old wiggled in the grip of the current football star, Duncan. Gohan frowned at the blond. Kurt had told him of Todd's other run in with the jock. "Help!"

"Is there a reason you're attacking my son in the corridors?" Gohan crossed his arms, glaring. Duncan stiffened and glared at Todd but dropped the much smaller teen. Gohan shooed Todd along, then gripped Duncan's shoulder calmly.

Duncan glared at Todd, but followed Gohan down the hall, obviously thinking that he would flahs his football status and be able to get away with beating up the smaller students like on the other teachers. Todd smiled at Gohan, hurrying away to find Lance, Peitro, and Fred. Gohan smirked at the teenager in his grip. "It is very dishonorable to pick on those smaller than you," Gohan commented absently, forcing Duncan into a chair.

"What would you know?" Duncan sneered. "You're just a science teacher. I bet you couldn't fight if you tried."

Gohan laughed, the sound chilling. "You would be surprised what I can do," Gohan told him calmly. "Now, stop attacking the other kids, or I will be forced to give you dentention. I will not do it this time, but if you do it again, you'll wish it was only this one dentention you had gotten. Understand?"

Duncan nodded, looking confused about not getting dentention. Gohan raised an eyebrow and offered a thin sneer, showing his larger-than-normal canine teeth and sent Duncan from the room quivering slightly. Sighing, Gohan put his papers away, locked up, and followed after.

"Trunks, Goten! Wait up!" Kurt would never be as fast as the two demi Saiya-jins, and they all knew it. But his lack of training for so many years had made him much slower. Turnks glanced back, catching Goten and dropped up to wait for Kurt. "Sorry," Kurt panted, blushing.

"Hey, it's no problem," Trunks waved a hand. "You're out of pratice."

"I'll say," Kurt panted, wiping sweat from his brow. "Not training for a few years sure makes a difference."

"Use it or lose it," Goten quipped, and Turnks slapped him, groaning. Chichi enjoyed the phrase immensely, and it drove both of the demi Saiya-jins insane.

"Not that you can tell with that watch on," Trunks commented absently. Kurt winced. It was true, it was hard to tell when Kurt was tiring or had something wrong with him because the hologram didn't show it well. "Why do you wear it, anyway? You never needed it at home."

Kurt turned away, feeling ashamed of himself. Dropping the hologram he dropped slowly towards the earth, not wanting to look at his best friends. Trunks and Goten exchanged looks and followed him, frowning. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"You don't understand," Kurt sighed, burying his face in his hands. "You two might have tails, but you're still human-looking. I'm human, but I don't look a thing like one."

"That doesn't matter," Goten replied, crossing his arms. "I just don't understand why you're so attached to that watch now, when you never felt the need for it when we were kids."

"I'm different," Kurt told them. "Maybe too different. Maybe you'd hate me, if you knew me better. This strong person you see is nothing but a facade. The person under it is terrified of loosing everything, and everyone, because he's a freak and people hate freaks. I mean, I can't even figure out why you still hang around me."

"Who cares that you're different?" Goten exploded. "I mean, we're half alien! And so what that you have no self esteem! You're still a Son, and you're still Gohan's son and Videl's son! And you're still our friend!"

Kurt looked up at them, and Trunks and Goten each wrapped an arm around him. Kurt was biting back tears, trying to keep his friends from seeing them. Turnks slighed. "We're just trying to understand, Kurt. You're so scared of everyone knowing who you are. I hate seeing you so afraid."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But everyone here, they've never dealt with mutants or aliens, or anything like what you have. They don't understand. They don't want to understand."

"But they can." Trunks grinned. "We're a weird family. A lot of people at home hadn't either, really. But they accepted you. And the people here can accept you too. You've been letting other people decide for you. And that's not you. You might be unsure of yourself right now, but you've never been one to sit back and let everyone else boss you around. Not even Gohan. You can make your own choice about that watch, Kurt. What are you going to do?"

Golden eyes hardened with resolve and he gave a decisive nod. "You're right," Kurt had to agree. "I have been lacking in backbone lately. But I'm so scared of what they'll say about me, and too me. It's been hard, these last few years, and I don't think I can change all that in one day."

"We know that, silly." Goten laughed, and Kurt was struck with the boy that he had first met nearly ten years before. The fifteen year old grinned at his friend and shook his head.

Kurt nodded at them, and flicked his tail around, toying with his hair and refusing to meet their eyes. "I'm going to do it," He told them, biting his lip. "Tomorrow. I'll leave the watch at home."

"Okay," Trunks smiled. "And we'll support you, even if you wake up in the morning, and change your mind."

Kurt grinned and slowly floated upward. "You two are my best friends," He admitted. "I know you'll always be there for me. No matter what."

The other two laughed and shook their heads. "We're beginning to sound like girls," Trunks joked. "Can you imagine what Dad would say?"

"I can, I'd rather not," Kurt replied, as Trunks laughed. Then he shot into the air. "I'll race you home!"

"You're on!" Trunks called, already flying off. Goten stared at the spot they had been, trying to process their leaving. Pouting, he followed them, crying about the unfairness and that it wasn't his fault he was a little slower than they.

Kurt looked longingly at the watch sitting on his nightstand the next morning, but then clentched his teeth with resolve. He was not wearing it, he didn't care what everyone thought. He was going to be himself for the first time in years, and if the students didn't like it, he really didn't care. Dressing carefully, pulling on his nicest clothes, Kurt looked himself over in the mirror.

It was nothing new for one of the Sons to sew tail holes into clothing, since most of them had tails, and they had all gotten very good at it. Gohan promised to teach Kurt over the weekend. Kurt smiled as he danced around in his loose blue jeans and plucked uncertainly at the blood colored shirt he was wearing. A black overshirt decorated with golden dragons flapped loosely with his movement. Gohan had brought the shirt from Japan from him, and Kurt loved it very much. It was only fitting he'd wear it the first chance he got.

"Kurt?" Gohan's soft voice made him look at the door and blanche. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"No, not really," Kurt admitted softly to his father. "But I think I have to, no matter what I want. Because if I don't, I'll spend the rest of my life hiding. And I'm tired of hiding."

Gohan drew the teenager into a hug, squeezing him gently. Kurt relaxed into the touch, clinging to Gohan like a drowning man to a life raft. His shoulders were shaking, but no tears were dropping down his face, and Gohan knew he was terrified. "Don't force yourself into anything," Gohan told his son. "I want you to remember that we will support you through everything."

"And Trunks and Goten will be there, too." Kurt agreed. "And the rest of my family. I'll do this, and I'll be okay."

"You're very brave," Gohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I want you to remember that."

"I don't feel brave." Kurt confessed, and Gohan smiled.

"Do you remember what I told you about me having to fight Cell?" Gohan smoothed Kurt's hair. "I was a terrified eleven year old, and I didn't think I could do it. But my Dad believed in me, so I did it for him. He cheered me on, and even through I was scared, I did it. That was barvery. You're terrified, but you're going to do this anyway. That's bravery."

"No matter that I don't feel that way," Kurt choked, and smiled. "But I'll do this."

"Good boy," Gohan smiled. "I'll send a note, so the teachers can't argue over your identity. And if they try, I'll be there, and Goten and Turnks will too."

"Thanks, Otousan," Kurt squeezed Gohan one last time and made his way downstairs, leavign Gohan by himself.

The demi Saiya-Jin stared at the door and shook his head. "Good luck, my son," He murmured, and follwed Kurt out.

It was a long walk to school, but Trunks and Goten spent most of it distracting Kurt. The brotherhood were long gone by the time Kurt made it to breakfast, so even they didn't know he was without his holowatch. "How're you doing, Kurt?" Goten asked, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders.

"Surviving," Kurt laughed. "Thanks, Goten."

Turnks stopped just before the entrance to the school. "Ah, the moment of truth. Hey, Goten, you want to play a bit?" His tail, purple but several shades darker than his hair, waved merrily behind him.

"Oh, yeah!" Goten nodded. "We can have some _brilliant_ fun!" Goten's own tail, a deep brown, also waved in excitement. Kurt laughed, glad his friends would be there to take at least some of the attention away from him. Golden eyes took on a relieved look as the two offered one of their secrets.

"Thanks, guys. But you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, but my tail is getting cramped, leaving it like that all day," Goten whined. "We already asked Gohan, and he didn't care. He said he might do the same thing."

"Is that wise?"

"It'd be bad if they fired him," Trunks shrugged. "After all, Okassan would be pissed, and she's really powerful around the world. It's be bad publicity."

"He's got a point," Goten nodded. "So, let's go!"

"All right," Kurt sighed and followed them inside. All conversation ground to a halt as the students saw them, some of the screaming and running away, others gaping in shocked surprise. One teen, a girl the same age as Kurt, with brown skin and dark, cocoa colored hair and eyes of the same shade approached shyly. Her friends gasped at her, trying to drag her away, but she ignored them.

"Are--are you really furry?" The girl asked, blushing.

"Hm? Yes," Kurt blushed under his fur.

"That's really cool," She smiled. "You're Kurt, right?"

"How did you know?" Kurt blinked.

"You got angry, once, and turned into this before disappearing in a poof of smoke," The girl blushed. "I thought you were cute before that, but. . . I liked you even more then."

"Only you could take off the watch and get a date," Goten complained. Trunks threw his head back and laughed as Rogue approached.

"Kurt?" She blinked. "What are you doing here, like that?"

"I got tired of hiding." Kurt tilted his head to study the girl more closely. She certainly was pretty. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Amanda," The girl offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you. Would you be interested in going out Friday?" Kurt grinned. "We can go alone, or if you're uncomfortable, we can go with a group."

Amanda smiled. "I'd like that. A group, maybe? Just this time. . . It would make my parents more comfortable."

Kurt nodded, getting her phone number, and headed down the hall in a state of bliss. Goten was still complaining, but Rogue tugged his hair, effectivly shutting him up. Trunks was laughing at Goten's poleaxed expression as Kurt entered his first peroid class. "What are you?" The teacher shrieked, and Kurt blushed under his fur.

"I'm Kurt Son." Kurt replied, still bright red. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I. . . ah. . . normally wear a hologram, but I was tired of hiding under the image."

"You're a mutant?" The woman looked ready to faint, so Trunks patter her shoulder.

"It was a good watch," He consoled the woman. She turned and smiled at the other, then saw his tail and screamed.

"Are you a mutant too?"

"Mutant? No." Turnks laughed. "Birth defect? No. Just the friendly neighborhood half alien."

"Yeah, one of four," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

The teacher offered Goten an imploring look until she saw his tail as well. "I'm a half alien, too." Goten shrugged.

"But you're Gohan's little brother! Surely your mother or father wouldn't have--"

"No, he's half alien too." Goten waved a hand. "Don't take it too hard. If we call ourselves mutants, will you feel better? We're not out to take over the world or anything."

The woman let out a thin whimper, and Goten pouted. "What's her problem? It's not like I'm going to hurt her!"

"People fear the unknown, Goten," Kurt scolded.

"But she knows me!" Goten protested. "I'm nice!"

"A bit stupid, but nice," Trunks agreed. The woman still looked ready to faint.

"But you're Trunks Briefs!" She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Where do you think my mother found someone to deal with her?" Trunks asked dryly. "I'm sure you've seen her on television, she can be a total spaz."

The woman nodded mutely in agreement, and Trunks grinned. "Well, Dad's the only one that can deal with it. Come on, don't look so scared. We don't bite. We haven't cause you any trouble, we promise not to start now."

"Well. . . okay. . . take your seats, please." The teacher's voice was still breathless with her fear, but she was beginning to regain her composure. That, at least, was a good sign.

The class was whispering loudly about Kurt's appearence, and most of the comments were not nice in the least. Kurt listened, feeling somewhat miserable, but doing his best to ignore the whispers and stares. "Demon," He heard someone muttered. "Devil," He heard another whisper. Frowning, Kurt turned to look at his book. Goten grinned at him. Tail waving happily.

"Boy, Trunks, I wonder what they'd do if they knew the truth about your dad," Goten grinned. He was no louder than usual, but no quieter either.

"What, you mean when he tried to take over the world that one time?" Trunks gave a confused frown, then smirked when half the class squeaked and turned hurriedly to their notebooks. Goten snickered as Kurt rolled his eyes. Those two wouldn't let anything lie, not if they had anything to say about it, and especially not considering their best friend.

"You guys don't have to do that," Kurt told them, raising an eyebrow. "I am capable of ignoring the insults."

"I'm a half Saiya-Jin, Kurt," Trunks rolled his eyes. "Being sadistic is in my nature. Please don't deprive me of my fun."

"Oh, fine," Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "But when the mob goes after you, I'm leaving you to deal with them."

"As long as it involves blood and gore," Trunks agreed cheerfully, making Kurt sigh and roll his eyes. Goten was nodding happily.

"Yeah, as long as you get the throat, you get this really nice blood spray--what? I was talking about deer!" Half the class was somewhere between green and white by then, and the demi Saiya-Jins were terrible confused. What was wrong with blood? It was red. . . and tasty. . .

Kurt groaned and thumped his head onto the table. At least Gohan was fairly normal, right?

Kurt was ready to run away from the school when lunch finally arrived. He had been bullied, teased, and otherwise harassed every moment of the day Turnks and Goten weren't stuck to him like glue. Pulling out his lunch, he flopped down at his normal table, waiting for Goten and Trunks, and stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth. He didn't eat like a Saiya-Jin necessarily, but he did eat quite a bit because of his high metablolism caused by the amount of ki in his body.

"Kurt!" Amanda called, hurrying over and smiling shyly.

Kurt made an effort to swollow his sandwich, then smiled. "Hello," He offered, a blush tinting his cheeks under his fur. Thankful for the stuff right then, he allowed Amanda to give him a hug in greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm on cloud nine," Amanda giggle, and Kurt chuckled as well. She was trying a bit hard to ignore the looks everyone was giving her, but he appreciated the effort. "I was just wondering what time you'll pick me up Friday?"

"Is seven all right?" Kurt asked with a grin. Amanda nodded, pulling a salad out of her lunchbag.

"You don't. . . mind if I sit with you?" She asked, a small smile tilting her lips.

Kurt felt his mouth go dry. She was so pretty. . . "Of course not," He managed, wondering how most guys did it. "I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure your friends won't either?" Amanda questioned, and Kurt shook his head.

"Rogue will be joining us too," Kurt offered, and Amanda grinned slowly. She really did like Kurt, no matter his appearence, and she hadn't been lying when she said that Kurt was a lot better lookign without the hologram. Sliding a little closer to him, she leaned into him when he wrapped his tail loosely around her waist.

"Is it like. . . an extra arm?" She asked, petting the soft fur of his tail.

"Sort of," Kurt absently replied, nearly groaning. "It's a lot more sensitive. . . please, stop petting it!"

Snatching her hand away as though, burned, she started apologizing profously. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't hurt him," Trunks was nearly doubled over in laughter. "His tail, and ours, are an extension of our spines. Meaning they're extreamly sensitive to stimulation."

"Wait. . . petting his tail was. . ." Amanda's cheeks flamed as she lowered her voice. "Sexual?"

"Of course it was," Goten plopped down next to his friend. "What did you think it'd do? And why do you think he's so adverse to people pulling it or touching it in any way? Extension of the Central Nervous System too. Stimulation, lovely."

"Shut up, both of you!" Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Just. . . stop talking!"

"Oops, I think we embarressed him," Trunks was completely unrepentant. "Us bad."

"Shut up!" Kurt snarled. "Or I'll trounce you when we spar next!"

"I'm quaking," Trunks snorted. "You've not been able to trounce me yet!"

"I will!" Kurt promised, golden eyes flashing. Amanda laughed softly and Kurt finally smiled. Goten and Trunks exchanged looks. Kurt was caught hook, line, and sinker.

Sometimes Kurt wished he was normal. He wished that he had been a normal human with no strange fur, and normal feet, and not tail, and that he simply wasn't the monster he sometimes thought he was.

By the time school ended, Kurt was wishing for a normal life. Even if it meant never meeting Gohan and Videl, or Goten and Trunks, or even Amanda. He just wanted to be normal. To be like everyone else. But then Gohan or Videl would smile and say they loved him, and Kurt would be glad he was different. Glad he was a freak.

"So you're a freak," Trunks had once said. "That's all in how you make it."

But it wasn't nearly so funny when he was bullied and beaten because he was a mutant. And he wished, not for the first time, he wasn't.

"Kurt?" Gohan's soft voice made Kurt unbury his face from his pillow. He'd been half hoping to suffocate himself. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bad day," Kurt admitted, moving so Gohan could sit next to him.

"I heard about what the kids did to you," Gohan stroked Kurt's hair. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"And prove I'm a monster?" Kurt shook his head. "No way!"

"Fighting back doesn't prove anything, Kurt." Gohan held his son close. "Being a man, being a monster, those things are defined by how you act. If you defend yourself, and then continue to hurt someone, then you are a monster. If you defend yourself and walk away with honor, then you are no monster, but a man."

"It doesn't feel that way, when they call you monster," Kurt admitted.

"I know," Gohan sighed. "But you have to believe that."

Kurt nodded sadly, resting his head against Gohan's chest, as he had when he was a child, and listened to his father's heartbeat. "Do yout hink it will turn out okay? Do you think everyone will hate me?"

"I think you will become a better man than all of them," Gohan replied, pressing a kiss to his son's head. "Because you are a wonderful person, and you haev your heart in the right place. I know you will honor the Son name."

"Thanks, 'Tousan," Kurt replied softly.

Gohan nodded, resting his cheek against his son's hair, and just sat with Kurt for some time, holding his child close as the boy was forced to overcome the demons he had once thought buried.

And once he stared into the abyess, he found it staring right back.

(A/N) Hey! Just thought I'd pop in down here and remind everyone to review! And, as always, Flames are for S'mores!  
I love you all!  
Lady Foeseeker


End file.
